Calendrier de l'Avent 2018 (31 jours)
by Les-auteurs-reunis
Summary: Un calendrier de l'Avent mis sur pied par Kitsune Aquatik qui réunis plusieurs auteurs. Multi fandoms, multi-ships. POur plus d'infos sur les auteurs, allez lire la bio de ce compte FF
1. Message d'accueil

Voici un calendrier (qui va faire tout le mois de décembre, en fait) multi fandoms, multi-ship, multis auteurs:-) (j'ai été obligée de ne mettre que deux séries dans la sélection crossover. J'ai pris Teen Wolf et Supernatural car ce seront les deux plus présentes dans ce calendrier

* * *

Chaque jour, un OS sera partagé. Certains sont très courts, d'autres sont plus longs. Certains n'ont rien à voir avec les autres, même s'ils sont du même auteur, du même fandom ou avec le même ship et une série de huit d'entre eux font partis d'une histoire complète.

* * *

Le max de mots pour chaque texte était fixé à 5'000.

* * *

J'espère que tout ces textes vous plairont

* * *

Les oeuvres originales d'où sont tirées nos histoires ne sont bien entendu pas à nous. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec ces textes si ce n'est la joie de les partager :-)

* * *

Fandoms présents : Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Maze Runner Trilogy, Suits, Fire Emblem, Shameless US, Harry Potter.

Thème : Saint-Nicolas (mais personne ne l'a choisit), Noël ou Nouvel An. Quelques textes n'entrent pas dans ces thèmes parce que j'ai été souple dans mes demandes :-)

Un grand merci à tous les auteurs qui ont participé à ce calendrier. Ils seront cités sur leur/s texte/s au fur et à mesure des jours.

* * *

J'ai essayé de varier au maximum les textes pour que vous n'ayez pas tous ceux d'un même auteur ou ceux d'un même fandom à la suite.

Il y a en a toutefois huit que je n'ai pas pu séparer et qui seront postés tous à la suite car ils font partie de la même histoire, mais l'auteur a très bien fait les choses, car on a chaque fois droit à des couples différents et un thème différent.

* * *

Il y aura une petite surprise pour le 25 décembre qu'on vous a concocté, les autres auteurs et moi.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs/lectrices, qu'une petite rw fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur qui a écrit le texte:-)

Merci à tous et toutes.

Bon Calendrier de l'Avent

KitsuneAquatik


	2. 1 L'amour

Bonjour tout le monde.

1er décembre, première porte du calendrier.

Pour ouvrir le bal, c'est un texte (drabble) de Emeline Emery qui a été choisit. Il s'appelle L'amour.

C'est l'un des textes qui n'entre pas le thème : Saint-Nicolas, Noël, Nouvel an.

Ceci est un texte sur la série Supernatural avec le couple Destiel (Dean/Castiel).

* * *

 **L'amour**

 **.**

Le meilleur ennemi de leurs cœurs était l'amour. Celui de Dean et Castiel.

Castiel aimait Dean à en crever.

Dean aimait Castiel de la même façon.

Sans doute, dans le songe de leurs cœurs, c'était le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre.

Leurs regards échangés étaient brûlants comme les rayons du soleil.

Leur guerre intérieure, était de ne surtout pas craquer devant leurs lèvres tentatrices.

Ils se perdaient et se retrouvaient dans leurs cœurs.

Ils se révoltaient l'un contre l'autre, tant pis si c'était amer. Surtout, il ne fallait pas se soumettre à l'amour.

Leurs corps chantaient sous les feux de la passion qui les dévoraient depuis si longtemps.

Ils se promettaient un amour éternel, seulement par le regard, jamais par la parole.

Tout restait dans le suggéré par peur du concret.

C'était comme ça que Dean et Castiel fonctionnaient.


	3. 2 My Star

Bonjour tout le monde

2ème jour de décembre et c'est un texte de Ryopini pour aujourd'hui. Un joli petit Newtmas (Newt/Thomas) tiré du fandom Maze Runner Trilogy. C'est un Univers Alternatif.

Edit 15h05 : J'ai été obligé de reposter ce texte parce que les tiret ne sont pas apparus dans les dialogues (?).

* * *

My Star

\- Okay, Minho. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides.

Thomas se jeta sur le canapé près de son ami. Il lui vola sa manette des mains pour la poser plus loin. Minho gigota pour la récupérer mais Thomas éteignit la console, lui faisant de toute façon perdre sa partie.

\- Sérieux ? Tu penses que je vais t'aider alors que tu m'emmerdes ?

\- Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Minho marmonna dans sa barbe et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé.

\- Que veux-tu alors ? Mon cher Thomas qui se tape l'incruste.

Le brun lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- C'est important, vraiment.

Minho vit son air sérieux et décida donc d'arrêter un peu de le taquiner et d'écouter enfin ce qu'il voulait.

\- Écoute, enfin, je sais ne sais pas trop comment dire ça.

\- Accouche s'il te plaît.

\- Newt et moi… Tu sais…

Il gigota la main, espérant que Minho devine la fin tout seul.

\- Développe.

\- T'es chiant. Eh bien, Newt et moi… Nous sommes ensemble depuis un petit moment…

\- « Un petit moment » ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire depuis toute votre vie ? Non parce que je me demande bien quand est-ce que vous n'avez pas été ensemble.

« Petit » n'était définitivement pas un mot qu'il utiliserait pour définir leur relation. Mais soit, il ferait avec vu la contrariété qui s'exprimait sur le visage de Thomas.

\- Ok. Peu importe. Et donc, tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux lui dire… Enfin je voudrais l'épouser.

\- Ohmondieu ohmondieu. Vraiment ? Enfin ? Tu vas le faire ?!

Thomas gigota un peu sur le canapé, pas très à l'aise pour développer tout ça.

\- J'ai peut-être rêvé de nous cette nuit… Et je me suis dit que j'en avais marre… Et que je voudrais bien profiter de Noël pour faire avancer notre relation.

\- Tu as rêvé de vous ? C'était un rêve chaud ?

\- Tu me saoules !

\- Oh, il devait être très chaud, donc.

Le brun n'était décidément pas à l'aise. Il était possible qu'il ait imaginé Newt et lui dans un moment assez intense après une certaine proposition. Un très beau rêve, quoique un poil frustrant au réveil.

\- Tu vas m'aider, oui ? Plutôt que de raconter des bêtises.

\- Seulement si tu me dis si oui ou non c'était un rêve sexuel.

\- …

\- …

\- Ok tu as gagné. Oui c'était le cas. Mais pas que ! Bien, et maintenant ? Tu vas m'aider ou non ?

Minho lui fit un grand sourire satisfait. Il était excité comme tout de voir enfin ses deux amis se jeter à l'eau. Alors c'était évident que oui, il allait l'aider.

\- Eh bien, tu veux juste lui dire comme ça entre un « passe-moi le pain » ? Tu veux faire un truc romantique ? Une soirée entre vous deux ? Ou juste un cadeau qui doit lui dire « hey, je t'aime tu vois, épouse-moi ? »

\- … Je dirais le dernier… ?

\- Et tu as une idée ?

\- Non, sinon je ne serais pas là. Enfin… Si… Peut-être… Mais je ne sais pas, c'est un peu bizarre. Probablement excessif. J'ai surtout peur de le faire fuir…

\- Le faire fuir ? Tu me parles toujours de l'homme qui partage ta vie depuis des lustres ? C'est quoi ?

\- Hum…Tu sais… Il aime beaucoup les étoiles, les planètes, tout ça tout ça…

\- « Aimer beaucoup » est un doux euphémisme.

Thomas fit un petit sourire, bougea un peu pour sortir un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Minho.

\- J'aimerais faire ça.

Minho prit le papier et écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Woaw

\- C'est trop, hein… Je m'en doutais. Un repas simple devrait être suffisant.

\- Non ! Au contraire ! C'est absolument génial.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Déjà avec ta demande tu feras un homme heureux, mais comme ça… Je pense que ton rêve de cette nuit devrait se réaliser très vite ensuite.

\- Cela étant dit, s'il me dit non, je n'aurais pas l'air bête ensuite.

\- Oh je doute qu'il te dise non

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il était très stressé, il n'avait pas de doute par rapport à l'amour de Newt envers lui, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, c'était son meilleur ami, sa moitié, son âme-sœur… Mais ça restait un changement de vie énorme. Mais il le voulait. Il voulait être à Newt pour le restant de sa vie.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, prit son ordinateur et organisa ça sous l'œil attentif de son ami.

* * *

Le soir de Noël venait de se terminer, les deux amants rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Newt sentait bien que son homme n'était pas dans son état normal. Ils avaient pourtant passé une excellente soirée entre amis, ils l'avaient fêté en petit comité, chacun avaient apporté à quelque chose, ils avaient alors bien mangés et bien rigolés. Ils s'étaient échangé des cadeaux et tous étaient très heureux.

Mais Newt voyait l'air angoissé du jeune homme, il voyait qu'il n'était pas complètement avec eux pendant la soirée.

Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et Newt glissa ses doigts entre les siens pour le guider sur le canapé. Il l'installa et se posa à côté de lui.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Quoi ? Tout va bien !

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu étais ailleurs toute cette soirée ?

\- Je n'étais… Pas ailleurs. Bref, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Newt fronça les sourcils, joli changement de conversation.

\- Très ! Mais toi ?

\- Très bonne aussi, ça fait du bien une soirée avec tout le monde. Il me manque quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

Thomas se tourna vers lui, il lui vola un rapide baiser.

\- Mon cadeau.

Le brun fit un petit rire. Il était vrai, il ne s'était pas encore jeté à l'eau. Il s'agita sur le canapé, l'angoisse remonta d'un coup.

Il prit une grande inspiration et partit chercher dans sa chambre le cadeau ainsi qu'une petite boite contenant la bague.

Il glissa la boite dans sa poche et rejoignit son homme sur le canapé.

Sans ajouter un mot, il tendit une petite enveloppe vers lui. Newt fit un sourire, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait autant angoisser Thomas. Il attrapa doucement ce qu'il lui tendait, embrassa la joue de son amour en le remerciant et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il tira la feuille contenue dedans, se mit à lire et bloqua.

Thomas s'agitait de plus en plus, il ne savait même pas s'il comprendrait le sens caché.

\- Tu… Tu m'as acheté une étoile ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un petit oui.

\- Et tu lui as donné nos noms ?

\- Non…

Newt le regarda, surpris. Thomas prit une grande inspiration et sortit la petite boite sous le regard de son homme.

\- Je lui ai donné TON nom, si tu l'acceptes… Newton Isaac Edison.

Thomas ouvrit la petite boite contenant la bague.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour le discours sur les émotions, autant pour motiver les gens, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais tu le sais, je t'aime, depuis d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Et je sais que je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Alors oui… J'aimerais que toi et moi nous soyons plus qu'un couple, plus que des amants. Alors… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Newt ne laissa pas un instant le doute planer et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec amour et ferveur. Sans même se reculer, il grimpa sur ses genoux. Oh il n'était pas du genre très expansif normalement, mais une situation comme celle-ci n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Et il était heureux, alors il sortait un peu de des sentiers battus pour lui donner sa réponse comme il se doit.

\- Évidemment, oui !

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire et le serra fort. Cette soirée fut stressante, mais il était un homme heureux.

\- Le plus beau de mes Noël, mon futur mari…

\- Le plus beau des miens, aussi, futur monsieur Edison.


	4. 3 Caliente

Bonjour à tous

3ème porte du Calendrier. Un peu de chaleur (presque) pour aujourd'hui avec un texte de La dévoreuse de Livres.

Il s'agit d'un Sterek (Stiles/Derek) tiré de la série Teen Wolf.

* * *

Caliente

– Han putain… Derek

Stiles arqua le dos, ses ongles griffant celui de son loup, qui lui grignotait avidement le cou. Les deux hommes s'étaient organisé une petite soirée en amoureux – comprendre télé, séries et pizza – mais, bien vite, le programme se retrouva chamboulé et Stiles se retrouva à gémir sous son loup de compagnon.

– Han ouais, continue ! Mon loup !

Derek continua d'embrasser le cou, puis le torse de son amant, qui se tortillait sous lui, son érection très apparente sous son jean. Lorsque le loup approcha ses dents de sa ceinture, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti, stoppant toute action chez nos tourtereaux. Puis Stiles se leva d'un coup et couru vers la porte.

– Bonsoir ! Vous avez fais super vite… Tenez, voici votre argent, bonne soirée !

Il revint rouge comme une pivoine, deux pizzas dans les bras. Il les posa sur la table et se réinstalla près de son amant, qui se cachait le visage dans les mains.

– Nan mais il était pas si rouge que ça… Je pense pas qu'il ait tout entendu, dit Stiles en se frottant la nuque.

– Je te parie ce que tu veux que Scott t'endentait de chez lui… soupira le loup.

– T'aime bien quand je m'exprime aussi. La prochaine fois, demande au livreur de venir plus tard, aussi. Ou ne me tripote pas avant qu'il ne soit arrivé.

Ils finirent par manger leurs pizzas, toute envie envolée.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, dans le même appartement, sur le même canapé, se trouvaient à nouveaux nos deux amants, occupés à s'embrasser, les mains sous les t-shirts.

– Oh bordel, c'est pas comme si on attendait d'être enfin seul depuis deux semaines, souffla le loup en se séparant du plus jeune, qui s'attaqua au cou de son compagnon.

– Mhmm…

Les hauts volèrent, les ceintures sautèrent et les pantalons finirent au sol. Ne restaient plus que leurs caleçons, qui commençaient leur lente descente le long des jambes des deux tourtereaux.

– Derek, touche-moi, s'il te plaît…

– Tout ce que tu voudr-

– Oh bordel ! Mes yeux !

Derek fit un bond, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez – ou truffe à truffe – avec Scott, Isaac et Erica, qui rentraient tout juste des cours. Les trois ados avaient les yeux écarquillés, leurs regards fixés sur la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

– Sortez ! Hurla Stiles en se couvrant d'un coussin. Bande de loups-garous stupides, utilisez vos sens !

Les trois louveteaux fuirent le plus vite possible, leurs cerveaux enregistrant déjà ces images cauchemardesques pour toujours. Stiles cria encore quelques insultes à leur égard, puis se tourna vers Derek, qui le regardait, l'air penaud.

– Bon bah voilà. Encore une partie de baise torride qui vole en fumée, marmonna le plus jeune en se levant.

– Pas sûr que les plus jeunes reviennent tout de suite… Et j'ai un lit… Un grand lit…

Stiles leva son regard vers son loup, qui lui sourit d'un air… Très érotique, si l'on en croit les dires du lycéen.

Je ne vous raconte pas la suite, mais c'était très… Caliente.


	5. 4 Noël chez les Gallagher

**4ème jour**

 **Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un Gallavich au programme (IanGallagher/Mickey Milkovich) de la série Shameless US. Le texte est de Kitsune Aquatik.**

* * *

 **Noël chez les Gallagher**

Mickey hésita devant la porte. Fallait-il frapper contre le bois ou rebrousser chemin et rentrer chez lui ? Fallait-il passer sa soirée de Noël avec les Gallagher ou rentrer chez lui pour être seul ? Il inspira et se décida. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. Ce fut Lip, le frère de Ian, qui vint lui ouvrir avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Salut Mickey.

Le jeune homme entra et Lip ferma la porte.

\- Ian n'est pas encore descendu, mais tu peux monter si tu veux. Tu connais la maison.

Mickey acquiesça, même si Lip n'avait pas posé de question et il prit les escaliers à sa droite pour en monter les marches. Il vit la chambre de Ian, porte grande ouverte au bout du couloir et s'y dirigea. Le jeune homme n'était pas dedans, il n'y avait personne. Mickey s'assit sur le lit.

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Ian apparut, une serviette éponge autour de la taille. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit que Mickey l'y attendait.

\- Oh, tu es déjà là.

\- Lip m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici.

\- T'as bien fait. Je m'habille et on va pouvoir descendre vers les autres. Fiona a commandé un super repas.

\- Cool.

Ian cligna des yeux, s'assit à côté de Mickey et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Rien, oublie ça, Gallagher.

\- Tu ne voulais pas venir chez moi pour le réveillon ?

\- Si. Non… Enfin, je sais pas. c'est pas… c'est pas mon truc les réunions de famille.

\- Si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux rester ici ou rentrer chez toi et on se verra plus tard.

Mickey se leva, prêt à partir, mais il s'arrêta arrivé sur le seuil. Il se retourna lentement.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir si je reste ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui et de la réaction qu'aurait Ian.

Ian se leva, se débarrassa de sa serviette, passa un caleçon qui était posé sur son lit, mit un jean noir, une chemise blanche et s'approcha de Mickey. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Rien ne pourrait être plus précieux à mes yeux que t'avoir avec moi ce soir, parmi ma famille. Tu m'as manqué, Mickey, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de Ian, passa une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je reste avec toi.

Ian sourit, prit la main de Mickey et ils descendirent pour aller au salon où une grande table était installée, sommairement décorée, mais dressée impeccablement. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre en silence et Mickey ne quitta pas des yeux son amoureux de toute la soirée. Parce que, concrètement, les autres Gallagher, il en avait un peu rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ian et le fait qu'il soit heureux que Mickey soit chez lui pour cette soirée.

* * *

\- Ian, tu dors ? murmura Mickey, couché à côté de son ami dans son lit.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais… je crois… je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de fête de famille. Pas trop souvent par contre, je fais pas dans le sentimentalisme familial, moi.

Ian se redressa, souriant, et se pencha sur Mickey pour l'embrasser amoureusement, tendrement.

\- Au fait, Gallagher, faut qu'on passe chez moi demain, j'ai un genre de truc pour toi.

Ian fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme, un cadeau ?

\- Tu m'vois t'offrir un cadeau ? Non, c'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste… un truc. Fais pas chier avec tes questions à la con.

\- C'est drôle, tu es redevenu toi-même, alors que tu as été différent toute la soirée.

\- C'est pas Noël tous les jours. Pis bon, y avait ta famille là… et

\- Ma famille te connais, Mickey. Ils savent exactement qui tu es, presque aussi bien que moi.

\- Ouais je sais, on peut dire qu'ils nous ont vus grandir plus que nos propres parents.

\- C'est exactement ça. T'as le droit d'être cent pour cent toi-même avec eux. Je ne te demanderais jamais d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas.

Mickey sourit, légèrement, tendrement, et Ian lui rendit le même sourire et s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés. Mickey ferma les yeux en même temps que Ian, se tourna pour que son amour puisse le serrer contre son torse et murmura :

\- J'ai passé trois putains de semaines à te trouver un cadeau, y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il te convienne, j'irai pas en trouver un autre. Tu ferras avec ça, Gallagher.

Ian sourit, attendri et serra son amour contre lui, passant ses mains sur son ventre, caressant du bout des doigts la peau chaude.

\- Putain de Milkovich !

Ian sentit son amour se tendre, puis rire doucement.

\- Vole pas mes phrases, putain de Gallagher.


	6. 5 Cuisiner pour l'être aimé

**Bonjour, bonjour**

 **Pour le 5ème jour, nous avons un texte de Darness K.M. Tiré de la série Teen Wolf, voici un petit Jethan (Jackson/Ethan).**

* * *

 **Cuisiner pour l'être aimé**

Sainte-marie, mère de Dieu, Joseph, les anges, et tous les apôtres... Nom de dieu !

Est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou est-ce qu'il hallucinait, ou est-ce que... quoi que ce soit, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à cette histoire.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de cuisiner ? Demanda finalement Ethan, bouche-bée, voir choqué.

Jackson fronça légèrement les sourcils en levant les yeux de la casserole pour les poser sur son petit-ami.

\- Tu as l'impression que je fais autre chose, peut-être ?

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu savais cuisiner !

À cet instant, Jackson reprit un air qui lui ressemblait davantage, un sourire en coin, la condescendance émanant de tout son être.

\- Tu apprendras, à force, que je sais tout faire.

Ethan lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et secoua la tête, il fallait toujours que Mr Whittemore en face trop. Il l'aimait aussi comme ça, bien sûr, mais il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'attarde sur ce rôle qu'il se donnait, il le préférait davantage quand il était sincère et lui-même.

\- Et donc, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

\- Autrement, je ne te poserais pas la question...

\- C'est noël, voyons !

Jackson le regardait comme si cela répondait à tout, et Ethan haussait les sourcils, interrogateurs, comme si ça ne répondait à rien du tout. Puis il sourit en ayant ce qui ressemblait de loin, de très très loin, à un éclair de génie.

\- Ah ! C'est donc ça, le miracle de noël !

Le mi-Kanima lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en réprimande de la façon dont il se moquait de lui.

\- Je cuisine notre dîner de noël.

\- D'accord...

\- J'en avais envie.

\- D'accord...

Parfois, Ethan avait encore du mal à déchiffrer Jackson. C'est que ce jeune homme était difficile à comprendre ! Mais il arrivait à comprendre que ce dîner signifiait plus que ce qu'il en disait. Peut-être parce que c'était leur premier noël en couple, peut-être parce que c'était important pour lui et qu'il voulait montrer un peu qu'il tenait à lui... en tout cas, ça n'avait rien d'anodin. Un peu amusé, Ethan esquissa un sourire et vint embrasser son amant.

\- Je suis heureux que tu cuisines pour moi.

Il rêvait peut-être ces rougeurs sur ses joues, et qu'il essayait de rétorquer pour faire taire sa gêne, mais peu importait, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Peu importe tout le reste, lorsqu'on trouve l'âme sœur.


	7. 6 Les premiers flocons

**Bonjour**

 **6 décembre. Joyeuse Saint-Nicolas et bonne fête si vous vous appelez Nicolas ou un dérivé de ce prénom :-)**

 **Aujourd'hui, un petit texte tiré de Supernatural. C'est un Team Free Will 2.0 (Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack). Pas vraiment de couple ou alors, à peine suggéré (Destiel), mais c'est surtout un texte sur Jack. (Attention aux spoils pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le personnage).**

 **Texte écrit par Kitsune Aquatik**

* * *

 **Les premiers flocons**

Jack sortit ce matin là du bunker et leva le nez vers le ciel. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et tendit la main. Il baissa le regard quand il vit un petit truc blanc se poser dans sa paume et fondre aussitôt. Il leva son visage vers le ciel et s'ébroua quand un de ces trucs blancs qui tombaient d'en haut lui atterrit sur le nez.

* * *

Le Néphilim se retourna lentement quand il entendit la porte du bunker s'ouvrir. Il vit Sam qui se dirigeait vers lui. L'adulte s'arrêta à quelques pas et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, Jack ?

\- Oui… Il y a simplement… ces trucs blancs qui tombent sur nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- Ce sont des flocons de neige.

\- Des flocons de neige ? s'étonna Jack, clignant des yeux à répétition.

\- C'est ça. Nous sommes presque en hiver, il fait très froid, c'est donc normal que la neige tombe. Tu verras, ça va recouvrir le sol et il finira par être tout blanc.

Jack leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit les bras en croix et apprécia la sensation des flocons qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

\- On dirait des particules de nuages, souffla-t-il et Sam sourit simplement.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture et se réfugia dedans. Il attendit que Jack le rejoigne, le laissant profiter seul des premiers flocons qu'il voyait de sa vie. Le laissant comprendre les sensations que lui renvoyaient l'air, le ciel, la terre, sachant que son état de Néphilim le connectait à des pouvoirs dont lui seul en comprenait le fonctionnement.

* * *

Sam vit la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et Castiel en sortir, puis Dean, qui le tenait par les épaules en souriant. Les deux se figèrent quand ils virent Jack se retourner lentement. Sam vit Dean rougir de là où il se trouvait, puis il le vit bafouiller quelque chose, lâcher Castiel et se diriger à pas rapides vers l'Impala garée juste devant la voiture du bunker dans laquelle Sam se trouvait. Puis Sam entendit le moteur de l'Impala vrombir et vit Castiel se dépêcher d'entrer dans la voiture. Dean démarra aussitôt et la voiture noire s'éloigna rapidement. Jack vint rejoindre Sam dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dean a dit ? demanda Sam, une fois qu'il mit le contact en marche.

\- Pas grand-chose. Il semblait étonné et énervé que nous ne soyons pas encore partit de notre côté avec ta voiture. J'ai dit que c'était à cause de la neige que j'aimais bien sentir tomber sur moi, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas écouté ma réponse. On aurait dû partir dès que tu es sortis du bunker. J'ai mis Dean de travers, je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je crois que Dean et Castiel nous pensaient déjà partis et qu'ils ont été surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas. Surpris d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de complicité qui n'aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce Dean et Castiel sont deux êtres compliqués. On en reparlera un autre jour, si tu veux bien.

Et Sam n'en dit pas plus. Jack tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda la neige tomber dehors, doucement, recouvrant déjà le sol d'un léger manteau blanc.


	8. 7 De Noël à Léo, il n'y a qu'une lettre

**Bonjour**

 **7ème jour et c'est un texte tiré du fandom Fire Emblem (que je ne connais pas du tout, mais que j'ai été heureuse de découvrir) écrit par Hooray ID.**

 **C'est du Owain/Léo**

 **C'est un des plus long texte du calendrier.**

* * *

 ** _De Noël à Leo, il n'y a qu'une lettre._**

Owain regardait la neige tomber derrière la fenêtre. Ou plutôt, il essayait de regarder le paysage derrière. Il neigeait tellement qu'il ne voyait que du blanc, que du blanc, que du blanc. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de repérer des arbres qui se détacheraient du paysage, mais non, il ne voyait que du blanc qui tombait devant et derrière du blanc. Il soupira.

Nohr en hiver n'avait rien à voir avec Ylisse, où le sol n'était jamais autant recouvert. Et ce panorama ne faisait que lui ramener la réalité en pleine face un peu plus à chaque flocon. Il était loin de chez lui. Sa famille lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Il était morose.

Il était venu à Nohr pour y faire ses études, et était arrivé au début de l'été pour se préparer. L'université de la ville était la seule qui proposait le cursus pour lequel il avait étudié toute sa vie, l'histoire d'une langue qui ne vivait plus qu'à travers des vieux grimoires nohriens, et il était littéralement en train de vivre son rêve.

Sauf que, aussi excitante que sa vie puisse être, tout n'était pas tout blanc. Ses derniers examens ne s'étaient pas très bien déroulés, et il avait dû rester ici pour Noël pour pouvoir se rattraper. Iñigo et Severa, deux de ses amis d'enfance qui étudiaient dans la même université, lui avaient proposé de rester avec lui mais il savait bien comme Ylisse leur manquait, et il ne sentait pas de les retenir ici. Il avait plaqué un sourire sur ses lèvres, une main devant son visage et leur sortit un discours grandiloquent qui expliquait en trois parties contenant cinq points chacune qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Iñigo avait hoché la tête en souriant alors que Severa était déjà loin, refusant de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Classique.

Et voilà où il en était, appuyé derrière sa fenêtre, le haut du corps emprisonné dans un gros pull moche que lui avait tricoté sa mère l'année dernière. Il n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration autour de lui, tous ses voisins d'étages étant sûrement déjà rentrés chez eux. Il était seul dans sa résidence étudiante, condamné à avoir des cours de rattrapage pendant les vacances.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et il sourit d'avance, se doutant très bien de ce qu'il allait trouver sur l'écran. Une notification bullait tranquillement sur l'application message de son téléphone où ils tenaient une conversation de groupe.

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Pas de regrets ? On peut toujours faire demi-tour tu sais**

Une deuxième vibration suivit la première avant qu'Owain ne puisse répondre.

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Severa vient de me frapper, elle a pas l'air chaude pour faire demi-tour mais...**

Owain gloussa et répondit rapidement.

 **Dark Odin**

 **Pas d'inquiétude, vieil ami ! Si tu veux absolument me faire plaisir, amuse-toi et salue de ma part tous nos amis /o/**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Compte sur moi \o\**

Owain sourit, touché. Lui et Iñigo n'avaient pas toujours été amis, les premiers temps avaient été compliqués car ils étaient très différents, mais le fait de fréquenter la même université les avaient rapprochés, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant liés d'une amitié sans faille. Severa avait toujours subi leurs disputes débiles, subissait maintenant leurs élans d'amour, et ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'elle préféra-

*crack*

Il se retourna brusquement. _Crack ?_ Le bâtiment avait beau être vieux, il n'était pas censé craqué s'il était vide de toute présence. Owain s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, et s'y plaqua pour coller un œil près du judas. La scène ovale lui montra la porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un blondinet qu'Owain connaissait bien. Pas autant qu'il le voudrait, mais bien. Il resta immobile un instant pour ne pas faire de bruits, et observa son voisin de pallier se ruer dans les escaliers un air mécontent sur le visage.

Owain recula doucement, et buta contre son évier. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'attraper son portable une nouvelle fois.

 **Dark Odin**

 **ALERTE**

 **Dark Odin**

 **REVENEZ MES FIDÈLES ÉQUIPIERS**

 **Dark Odin**

 **LEO EST TOUJOURS LA**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **(message vocal)**

 **Dark Odin**

… **est-ce que tu viens *vraiment* de m'envoyer trente secondes de toi qui rit, Severa ?**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Yep**

 **Dark Odin**

 **si ta proposition tient toujours, ta présence me ferait fortement plaisir Iñigo !**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Hmm**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **ça serait avec plaisir si c'était pour une autre raison, mais là..**

 **Dark Odin**

 **quoi ?**

 **Dark Odin**

 **iñigo ? Mon ami ? Comment peux-tu ?**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Owain.**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **C'est le moment idéal pour être seul avec lui ?**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 ***wink wink***

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **ça me tue de le dire, mais il a raison, Owain.**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Tu as le béguin pour lui depuis le début de l'année, c'est l'occasion de tenter quelque chose.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **haha.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous**

Owain reposa son portable sur le bord de l'évier, et ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit métallique, et comprit que le téléphone venait d'y tomber. Bah. Tombera pas plus bas. L'objet vibra dans le lavabo en inox et il le récupéra rapidement, l'essuya contre son jean sans jeter un œil aux messages de ses amis (qui devaient être composés de « allez », « fais-le », « allez fais le » « allez viens » « on est bien » parce qu'ils étaient bêtes, mais drôles), et pencha la tête en arrière.

Il croisa les bras, son regard émeraude fixé sur un point invisible au plafond. Severa avait raison sur un point, Owain avait effectivement craqué sur l'autre blond au début de l'année. Ils avaient un cours d'histoire en commun, et Leo était également assistant dans un cours de langue nohrienne. Et honnêtement, il ne voyait pas un scénario où il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de lui. Son voisin de palier était brillant, beau, ses yeux étaient envoûtants, et le petit sourire narquois qu'il avait parfois rendait les genoux d'Owain mous comme du beurre fondu. Leo n'était pas la personne la plus chaleureuse au monde, mais Owain savait qu'un cœur d'or se cachait sous ses chemises en flanelle. Et pour être honnête, il avait l'habitude de faire face aux personnes difficiles, Severa en étant la preuve vivante.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la présence de Leo dans le bâtiment était étrange. Il ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il avait entendu qu'il venait d'une famille nombreuse, alors c'était bizarre qu'il soit encore ici et pas avec eux, non... ? Même s'il ne fêtait pas noël, il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici pendant les vacances.

Il soupira. Ils étaient sûrement les deux seuls dans la résidence, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient pouvoir s'éviter, si ?

Une grande inspiration plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de Leo, le poing levé prêt à toquer. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais, eh, il était Owain après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi dire pour faire la conversation. Les articulations de ses phalanges s'abattirent doucement sur la porte, et du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Owain déglutit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Leo, toujours bien soigné, en jean et en chemise. Son emblématique serre-tête tenait ses cheveux blonds en position, et Owain ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un avec un _serre-tête_ pouvait avoir autant de prestance. Leo se racla la gorge, et il sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oh ! Euh... Hey ?

\- Bonsoir Owain ? Je peux t'aider ?

 _Oui, tu peux m'aider en m'embrassant là tout de suite,_ pensa-t-il, mais il se censura.

\- Je venais aux nouvelles, entre outsiders ! Je ruminais dans ma chambre, et quelle fut ma surprise quand j'ai vu que toi, Leo, te trouvais là aussi !

Leo haussa un sourcil, et détourna légèrement le regard. Owain tenta de suivre le vin de ses yeux mais Leo hocha la tête.

\- En effet, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ici non plus... J'imagine qu'il ne reste que nous.

\- Il semblerait, oui ! Tu ne retournes pas chez toi pour les vacances ?

Leo fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard fuyant à nouveau celui d'Owain.

\- Non.

\- Ah.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- P-pas vraiment... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, Owain, merci.

Ugh, il semblait si loin de tout. Iñigo et Severa avaient raison, c'était _le_ moment ou jamais se s'approcher de Leo.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

Un sourcil blond se hissa à nouveau au-dessus des yeux couleur vin de Leo. _Smooth,_ Owain.

\- V-vu qu'on est seuls tous les deux, ça serait bête de rester dans son coin, pas vrai ? E-et c'est les vacances de Noël ! C-c'est Noël aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs alors...

\- Je... ne serai pas seul longtemps.

Oh. Oh non. Leo n'ajouta rien d'autre, laissant Owain dans un océan de sentiments conflictuels.

\- J-je vois.

C'était nul, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Un poids tomba au fond de son estomac. Évidemment que Leo n'allait pas passer les fêtes seul, c'était _Leo._ Leo qui était populaire, avait sûrement un tas d'amis et un ou une amant.e qui l'attendait quelque part. Il se frotta le bras, gêné, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire.

Leo soupira.

\- C'est rare de te voir seul. Tes amis ne sont pas restés avec toi ?

\- Iñigo et Severa ?

L'autre opina du chef.

\- Non... Ils m'ont proposé, mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Ylisse leur manque autant qu'à moi, et ça n'aurait pas été juste pour eux.

\- … et tu es resté pour … ?

\- J'ai raté mes examens. Le prof de langues habite à côté, il m'a proposé de repasser le sien, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de refuser...

\- Tu as problèmes dans cette matière ?

\- D-disons que ce n'est pas celle sur laquelle je me suis le plus concentré...

Leo hocha doucement la tête comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux assimiler les informations.

\- Eh bien... Si tu veux de l'aide, tu sais où me trouver. Finit-il par dire, l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

Le petit cœur d'Owain loupa un battement important, et il sentit un sourire niais s'étaler sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il se frotta le bras gauche avec sa main droite.

\- Oh euh... Merci.

Puis, il s'entendit dire avec horreur :

\- Mais..

Stop. Stooooooop. « Merci » suffisait !

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger si tu ne passes pas les vacances... « seul ».

Il avait mis l'emphase sur le dernier mot, et Leo rougit subitement.

\- C-c'est juste ma sœur qui va passer ses vacances ici !

\- Oh. Ooooh !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va à ta famille, c'est eux qui viennent à toi c'est ça ?

Leo pencha la tête, et s'appuya sur le chambranle de sa porte.

\- Juste notre benjamine. Ma sœur aînée est à l'autre bout du pays, et mon frère est bloqué par la neige dans une autre ville. Et il était hors de question qu'elle passe les vacances sans l'un de nous.

\- Oh ? Qu'elle âge-a-t-elle ?

\- Quatorze ans.

\- Et.. Elle va venir ici alors ?

\- Oui, elle arrive demain. Elle voulait arriver aujourd'hui, mais les routes sont bloquées.

Owain hocha la tête, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, et Leo se colla un peu plus à l'encadrement de sa porte. Était-ce un signe ? Voulait-il qu'Owain parte et le laisse tranquille ? Il soupira intérieurement, et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand Leo reprit la parole.

\- Nous devrions manger ensemble ce soir.

\- Hein ?

Leo soupira.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu proposais... ?

\- S-si. Si, si. Si si si.

Quelle éloquence, Owain. L'autre blond ne put retenir un petit rire, et c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à vous supporter toi et tes deux amis lorsque vous êtes ensemble, mais... ça devrait aller si tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un petit sourire narquois, et Owain crut qu'il allait mourir sur place.

\- Oui... Severa a beaucoup de mal avec nous aussi.

\- Hm. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravi de t'avoir pour moi tout seul pour quelques jours.

Bdksksgqiqazuzjsueh. Il se sentait rougir affreusement, et préféra ne rien répondre pour ne pas balbutier. Il était Owain après tout, il ne balbutiait pas. Mais... Il sourit doucement à Leo pencha la tête en le lui rendant. Owain était du genre assuré, toujours en forme et de bonne humeur avec tout le monde. Il était comme ça, c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, quelque part. Tout le monde sauf Leo. Leo dont il était amoureux et qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Peut-être que ça ne le dérangerait s'il agissait un peu différemment avec lui.

\- On se voit ce soir, alors ? Finit-il par demander, le silence devenant un peu trop pesant.

\- Faisons ça. Tu veux venir manger dans ma chambre ? Ou tu préfères la tienne ?

Des vêtements roulés en boule et des cadavres de bouteilles vide apparurent dans l'esprit de notre héros. Leo était quelqu'un d'ordonné, hors de questions qu'il le fasse fuir avec le capharnaüm de sa piaule.

\- Euh... La tienne ? J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger, et...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Leo.

\- Ça marche. Amène à manger, je m'occupe des boissons.

\- D-d'accord !

\- A tout à l'heure, alors.

Owain leva une main en guise de salut, et resta un moment dans le couloir vide, même après que Leo ait refermé la porte.

Il allait passer Noël avec Leo. Il allait passer Noël avec Leo.

..Par Naga, il allait passer Noël avec Leo.

 **Sévère Severa**

 **J'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais vraiment.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **comment oses-tu douter de moi ?**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Eh, il faut dire que tu as toi-même dit que tu ne tenterais rien.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT**

 **Dark Odin**

 **est-ce que je dois lui faire un cadeau ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais apporter à manger ?**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **...sont des questions auxquelles tu aurais dû penser avant.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **tu n'AIDES PAS**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Leo n'attend sûrement rien de toi. Mais n'importe quoi lui fera sans doute plaisir**

 **Dark Odin**

 **hmm**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Owain, ne l'écoute pas, on sait tous ici que les conseils de drague d'Iñigo sont les pires.**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Ok, blessant**

 **Dark Odin**

 **je pensais amener une pizza mais... c'est Noël**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **mdr Iñigo s'est tourné vers la fenêtre et refuse de me parler**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Owain, te prends pas la tête. Ne fais pas de cadeaux à Leo juste pour lui en faire un. Ça serait une catastrophe assurée. Quant au repas, fais avec ce que tu as. Tout est fermé dehors, nan ?**

 **Dark Odin**

 **TOUT EST FERME DEHORS**

 **Dark Odin**

 **c'est fini, mes amis. Je sens le souffle glacé de la fin sur mon cou, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Owain.**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Fais ça en silence alors.**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Severa.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **Bon. J'ai des pâtes.**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **mdr c'est nul**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **SEVERA**

 **Dark Odin**

 **elle a raison**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Tu pourrais lui faire un plat d'Ylisse non ?**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Je suis sûr qu'il se sentirait forcé de manger même s'il n'aime pas**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **C'est avec ce genre de techniques que tu cours le guilledou ?**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **Heheheh**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **C'était pas un compliment.**

 **Dark Odin**

 **hmmm il tient quelque chose. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

 **Iñigo l'indigo**

 **COURAGE MON AMI**

 **Sévère Severa**

 **Ouais, pareil.**

C'est tout requinqué par cette conversation qu'Owain s'avança vers sa cuisine miniature, prêt à en découdre. Il remercia intérieurement ses parents de lui avoir acheté des livres de recettes avant qu'il n'emménage ici. Il hésitait entre deux lorsque le vert de son regard fut attiré par un ouvrage en particulier.

Et si... ?

* * *

Le soir tomba tandis que la neige continuait de le faire également. Owain avait passé l'après-midi à préparer un plat ylissien avec ce qu'il avait dans ses placards (spoilers : pas grand-chose), mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Et il avait en plus trouvé un cadeau pour Leo. Il avait troqué son jean troué pour un pantalon plus propre et avait enfilé une chemise beige (la moins froissée de tout ce qu'il avait dans son placard).

Il toqua à la porte de Leo qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Et Nagasoitlouée il était magnifique. Peut-être pas le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu (bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait de classement), mais Leo avait définitivement ce petit truc en plus qui donnait envie à Owain de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Peut-être la lueur dans ses yeux, ou son sourire assuré. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans sa posture.

\- Hmm.. Tu entres quand tu veux, Owain.

Eeeeeeh bien joué. Il hocha précipitamment la tête, passa la porte en deux foulées, les mains serrées sur son plat. Si Leo remarqua le sac en plastique qui pendait à son poignée par la hanse, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Owain posa le tout sur la table, avant de tourner sur lui-même pour observer la chambre de son voisin.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à avoir une guirlande électrique au-dessus de ton lit.

Les joues de Leo s'empourprèrent, et il se détourna pour attraper deux verres dans un placard placé en hauteur.

\- J'ai fait un skype avec mes frères et sœur, et la plus jeune a insisté pour que je mette ça derrière moi...

Aww.

\- Et comme elle arrive demain, j'ai pensé que ça ne servait à rien de l'enlever maintenant.

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible d'être aussi adorable ? (La preuve que oui, mais laissons Owain se poser la question.)

Il s'assit autour de la table basse, à même le sol, alors que Leo sortait une bouteille de son frigo.

\- Wow. C'est… du champagne ?

\- Hm. J'étais censé voir toute ma famille à la base et... Bah, tu sais. Mes frères et sœurs aînés sont bloqués à cause de la neige. Et la plus jeune ne boit pas, vu qu'elle a 14 ans, donc autant boire ça ce soir. … si ça te va ?

\- Ç-ça me va.

Leo sourit en les servant.

\- Et puis, c'est Noël.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas voir ta famille ?

\- Pas plus que toi, je suppose.

Il fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Owain avant de le porter à ses lèvres, et le blond crut y voir un sourire s'y dessiner.

\- Et la compagnie n'est pas si mauvaise finalement.

Pouaah, Leo allait définitivement l'achever. Il attrapa rapidement son verre pour boire à son tour et se donner une contenance.

La bouteille fut sifflée en même temps que le repas, que Leo sembla apprécier au grand bonheur d'Owain. La conversation se faisait plus fluide au fur et à mesure qu'ils buvaient et mangeaient, et Owain réussit à en apprendre plus sur ce garçon qui le faisait rêver. Il aimait la soupe et les tomates, surtout les tomates, c'était quelque chose qu'il retiendrait pour la prochaine fois, il était très proche de sa petite sœur, et avait un léger complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son grand frère. Owain lui avait parlé de ses amis d'enfance, et Leo avait insisté pour qu'il lui fasse un schéma car il ne voulait « oublier personne ». Owain avait failli fondre sur place et s'était exécuté.

* * *

Le dîner passé, Leo avait allumé sa télé, et ils avaient passé la soirée à se moquer des émissions clichés qui passaient ce soir-là, avaient ris devant des bêtisiers remplis d'extraits que tout le monde connaissait, et s'étaient trouvés étrangement émus devant un vieux téléfilm de noël. Leo s'était assis à côté d'Owain, et avait collé leurs épaules sans vraiment y faire attention, alors qu'il coupait le son il bailla, Owain se demanda si c'était un signe pour lui dire de partir, et sa tête retomba mollement sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, et autour d'eux la neige tombait toujours.

\- … Ton portable n'arrête pas de vibrer. Lâcha finalement Leo, brisant le silence confortable.

\- .. ça doit être mes amis.

\- Et tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Je pense pas avoir vraiment envie de les voir ensemble. Je suis content pour eux, vraiment, mais c'est toujours un moment qu'on passe tous ensemble habituellement alors... les voir manger et boire, et rire, et s'échanger des ca-

\- … déca ?

Owain se releva brusquement, et Leo dut se rattraper à la table basse pour ne pas aller rencontrer sa moquette. Notre blondinet tendit le bras pour attraper le sac plastique qu'il avait amené avec lui, et se racla la gorge.

\- Hmm... J'ai... je t'ai amené ça.

Leo se releva doucement, et haussa un sourcil.

\- D'accord... ?

Il l'attrapa doucement, et sortit un rectangle enroulé dans du papier essuie-tout. Il ne put retenir une grimace et Owain détourna le regard.

\- J'avais que ça. Et je tiens à le récupérer donc je te prierai de ne pas le déchirer.

Leo hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à la scène qui était en train de se dérouler dans sa petite chambre. Owain remarqua sa pomme d'Adam bouger dans sa gorge alors qu'il écartait l'essuie-tout de ce qu'il contenait. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le titre du livre qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Il le quitta des yeux un bref instant pour regarder Owain qui lui lança un sourire peu assuré, avant de s'y intéresser de nouveau.

\- Tu... Tu m'as fait un cadeau ?

\- B-ben je me suis un peu incrusté chez toi un soir de Noël...

Leo secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as fait un cadeau.

Euh... Il ne souriait plus du tout, et un air grave avait remplacé l'expression placide qu'il arborait jusqu'à lors.

\- Je... J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes placards. M-mais si tu n'en veux pas c'est pas grave, je peux-

\- Non !

Owain sursauta. Leo se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- N-non. Pardon. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- … ouais.

\- Je... Je n'ai rien pour toi, Owain..

\- Oh euh. C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je t'ai pris de cours avec toute cette histoire. Je suis déjà très heureux d'avoir pu passer la soirée avec toi.

Leo sourit, et ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard.

\- C'est sur l'histoire d'Ylisse, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Mon père me l'a acheté quand j'étais jeune, car j'étais le dernier de ma classe en histoire. C'est un livre très populaire, et je crois qu'il est difficile d'en trouver en bon état de nos jours. Tu verrais celui de Severa...

Leo gloussa, une douceur infinie dans les yeux.

\- Owain, je … ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est... trop. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- …

Owain haussa les épaules et revint s'asseoir près de son voisin.

\- Tu as accepté de passer une soirée avec moi, personnellement, ça me suffit.

\- Owain, j'ai toujours voulu passer du temps avec toi. C'est juste que... Iñigo est toujours en train de draguer tout ce qui bouge, et Severa me fait peur pour être honnête.

En temps normal, Owain aurait acquiescé, et rajouté que seuls les personnes sages avaient peur de Severa. Mais Leo venait d'avouer qu'il avait _toujours voulu passer du temps avec lui_ et son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Leo rougit subitement.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Peut-être que j'interprète mal la situation. Peut-être que tu veux juste qu'on soit amis. Mais tu as l'air vraiment heureux avec ce livre qui m'a fait souffrir des années durant, et si j'ai pu aider à te rendre heureux rien qu'un peu je...

L'autre l'écoutait, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ne clignant que de temps en temps.

\- J'ai juste vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Car je t'aime beaucoup. Et que le champagne me donne un peu de courage. Et si vraiment tu veux me faire un cadeau en retour tu peux m'embrasser ? Ok non, oublie ça, ça sonne comme Iñigo, c'était nul.

\- ….

\- … Leo ? Pa-pardon, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou...

Leo prit une grande inspiration, et posa doucement son livre sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que... tu m'a-aimes beaucoup ?

\- …

\- … Leo. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? Tu es fantastique ? Tu es premier en tout, tu es cultivé et gentil.

\- … J'ai toujours cru que tu me trouverais ennuyeux.

\- Qu-

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec les deux personnes avec qui tu passes le plus de temps, je...

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux.

\- Je vais arrêter de parler et t'embrasser.

\- O-ok ?

Owain frissonna lorsque la main de Leo passa dans sa nuque, et il ferma les yeux lorsque l'autre blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Grands Dieux. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour laisser Leo s'asseoir sur ses jambes et approfondir le baiser sans même y croire. Il n'y pensait même pas réellement, tout ce qui passait dans son esprit étant _LeoLeoLeoLeoLeo._

Il gémit lorsque l'autre jeune homme se décala.

\- Owain.

\- L-Leo ?

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas le noël dont tu rêvais mais...

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais. C'est le noël que tu as.

\- …

\- Alors laisse-moi le rendre inoubliable, d'accord ?

Owain gloussa.

Il était plus que d'accord.

Et dehors, il neigeait toujours.


	9. 8 L'orgueil piqué au vif

**Jour 8**

 **Voici le premier texte de la série de 8 os qui forment une histoire complète. Ils sont tous tiré de Teen Wolf. Plusieurs couples seront présents dans ces textes. De M/F comme du M/M.**

 **Ils ont été écris par MammaDiva. Ils sont sur le thème que j'ai demandé, mais aussi sur celui des 7 péchés capitaux. Je vous laisse les découvrir aujourd'hui et ces prochains jours sans vous donner plus de détails.**

* * *

 **L'ORGUEIL PIQUE AU VIF**

Ils allaient le regretter amèrement. Comment avaient-ils osé lui faire ce genre de plan.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée et voila qu'elle prenait une tournure dont il aurait pu se passer. Lui, le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Peter Hale. Ces deux créatures insignifiantes allaient payer pour leur affront.

Bon, dans un sens, c'était de sa faute. Enfin, plutôt celle de son ego surdimensionné, mais cela revenait au même. Lui si fier. Si beau. Si majestueux. Si attentionné. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans une salle de sport pour maintenir son sexe appeal et sa forme physique que même les dieux enviaient grâce à ses dons de loup. Il avait une plastique de rêve et faisait fantasmer tous les humains et les créatures vivantes.

Un visage brut et sans défauts rehaussait sa beauté et son charisme. Des bras musclés, qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucun défaut pour son cher et tendre quand celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras ou le prenait tout court. Un fessier d'enfer que son homme et toutes personnes normalement constituées mataient sans vergogne et dont il était fier. Mais ce dont il était le plus fier, c'était ses attributs dont la nature l'avait gâté et desquels ses anciens amants et maîtresses ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Surtout qu'il savait s'en servir pour donner le plus de plaisir et des orgasmes fulgurants.

Seulement, il avait fallu que ses deux abrutis, principalement un, fasse une comparaison et une démonstration pour que le loup soit furieux.

John Stilinski avait débarqué comme une fleur dans la salle de gym ou lui et Chris s'entraînaient régulièrement et avait enfilé une chose que jamais il n'aurait cru voir sur le shérif. S'il était honnête, le shorty court de l'homme de loi était ultra sexy sur lui. Le seul souci était que Chris avait été subjugué par ce qui était caché par le morceau de tissu un peu trop tendu sans effort. Peter s'était sentit étrangement jaloux alors qu'il était plus que bien membré. Mais l'homme de loi n'était qu'un pauvre petit humain et qu'il était aussi bien gâté que lui.

Malheureusement cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Il avait fallu que Chris face une petite réflexion qui avait remis en question ses positions.

Je peux t'assurer que John sait se servir de son engin et qu' il n'a rien à envier aux autres… même à toi !

Et sur cette phrase, Peter vit rouge et tourna son regard sur son homme qui courrait sur le tapis de course sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Peter vit rouge. Au sens littéral, parce qu'il n'était pas un alpha mais son honneur et sa virilité avaient été remis en doute pour un simple humain et son homme sentait la luxure à plein nez. Comment son homme pouvait avoir des envies de baise avec John Stilinski alors qu'il était à ses côtés ?

L'homme de loi était très bien entretenu pour son âge et il était plus que désirable. Mais sincèrement, qui voudrait d'un choix médiocre alors qu'il avait une bavette premier choix certifiée qualité rouge à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, Peter arrêta son tapis et partit furieusement vers les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait pas continuer davantage.

Se faire coiffer au poteau sur le plan des pouvoirs d'alpha par un petit merdeux de 17 ans nommée Scott McCall, il pouvait à peu près le gérer parce que, dans un sens, c'était de sa faute : il l'avait mordu. Rencontrer des jeunes qui étaient un peu plus intelligent que lui, comme Stiles Stilinski ou Lydia martin, à la rigueur, il pouvait l'encaisser. Mais être comparé à John Stilinski par son compagnon et sentir qu'il était attiré par cet homme, ça non ! Définitivement non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Hey ! interpella Christopher quand il rentra dans les vestiaires où Peter s'était réfugié.

Dégage ! répliqua Peter en se déshabillant pour aller prendre une douche et se calmer avant de faire un massacre dans la salle de gym.

C'est quoi ton problème, Peter ? Je te fais un compliment et toi…

Un compliment ! Premièrement, me dire que le shérif est mieux monté que moi, n'est pas un compliment, cracha violemment Peter dont les yeux bleuir sous l'émotion. Deuxièmement, sentir ton excitation en regardant John, n'est pas agréable du tout et pire, je me sens rejeté. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je vais prendre ma douche et me casser avant que mon loup et moi-même ayons envie de massacrer un homme que nous considérons comme notre rival…

Peter vira son boxer et prit la direction des douches. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide pour reprendre ses esprits, pas comme la première fois où il avait baisé -parce que c'était de la baise- Chris dans les douches de la salle de sport quelques mois plus tôt.

Après avoir ouvert les vannes, Peter se glissa sous l'eau gelée et grimaça. Il était un loup et ne craignait pas les températures, mais aujourd'hui ça claquait sur sa peau comme une violente morsure.

Il reste de la place ? demanda Chris en s'accoudant au mur à ses côtés.

Peter tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard mortel mais il se figea en apercevant Chris, nu et apparemment bien dur de partout, qui le fixait avec son petit sourire aguicheur. Et Peter ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire tentateur et cette langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres. Chris était un appel au sexe sur pattes et Peter ne pouvait contester l'effet que son compagnon lui faisait. De toutes façons, son corps réagissait et il ne pouvait pas se mentir, ni même lui mentir. Seulement, il était furieux et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'odeur qu'il avait ressentit en regardant son homme mater le shérif.

Je te signale que je ne matait pas John…

Mon odorat…

Je pensais à la nuit dernière ! le coupa Chris.

Peter s'immobilisa.

Il gloussa comme un collégien devant sa première fois réussit. Et en parlant de ça, c'était Chris qui lui avait offert sa première fois. Il avait laissé l'humain le dominer dans tous les sens possibles. Peter avait put dire qu'il avait aimait ça, même si son loup n'avait pas été d'accord au début. Ils avaient pris cher, mais bordel qu'ils avaient été repus après. Chris savait y faire et l'avait besogner et combler toute la nuit. Il n'aurait presque pas pu remarcher s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou.

Mais…

Je me suis trompé dans la phrase, je voulais dire que le shérif avait beaucoup à t'envier ! déclara Chris en se collant à lui suggestivement. J'ai envie de toi ! Susurra-t-il alors qu'il sentait Peter se tendre quand il attrapa fermement sa queue bien dure dans sa main. J'ai envie de te prendre de ma bouche et que tu me gaves jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de me porter car je ne pourrais plus marcher ! continua-il tout en massant la verge de Peter. Je veux que tu me dises des trucs sales quand tu me prendras contre le mur en carrelage, encore et encore !

Bordel Chris, je vais venir sans avoir rien fait ! couina Peter qui sentait la fin approcher alors que ça venait à peine de commencer.

Il savait que Chris était fort à ce jeu. Il avait le don de l'exciter et de le faire venir rien qu'en lui parlant comme ça. Le seul souci, c'était que ça durait très peu de temps et que Peter n'était pas rassasié pour autant. Il avait un mec diabolique. Mais diaboliquement sexy. Chris continua à le masturber en lui susurrant salement à l'oreille.

Son compagnon lui mordilla l'oreille en prenant leurs deux verges pour les frotter l'une sur l'autre dans un mouvement ample et doux. Peter sentait la fin arriver et se contracta.

D'un geste rapide et ferme, Chris coinça ses bras avec sa main au-dessus de sa tète et le fixa son regard dans ses yeux. Le loup était hypnotisé, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce regard bleu-gris envoûtant.

Peter ferma les yeux et Chris approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Jouis pour moi, mon loup, jouis !

Peter ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur sous le plaisir. Il ne put retenir un grognement sortir de ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Chris. Son corps se relâcha après avoir éjaculer de longs jets de sperme chaud dans la main de son amant.

Poussant un long soupir de bien être, Peter attrapa Chris par les hanches et le retourna contre le mur.

J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Je pense que si, messieurs, car j'aimerais prendre une douche et filer manger de la nourriture bien grasse avant que mon ingrat de fils ne m'oblige à avaler de la nourriture saine ! coupa la voix bien connue du shérif qui entra dans les douches communes sans un regard pour eux et absolument pas gêné de leurs actes ni de leurs nudités.

Peter ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et tenta de les fermer, mais impossible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais quelle sorcellerie était-ce ? La verge du shérif était pourtant en repos, mais elle mesurait quelques pouces de plus que la sienne dans le même état. Vaincu, Peter sortit, traumatisé parce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. C'était un affront personnel à sa condition. Un humain mieux membré que lui, créature virile et mystique. Il devait boire, ou bien se droguer, pour oublier.

Si vous pleurez pour ça ! rit John en montrant ses attributs. Vous allez vouloir sauter sur une mine remplit d'aconit parce que mon fils est pareil !

Humiliation ultime, un gamin était mieux membré que lui !

Chris soupira en le regardant presque pleurer pour une broutille, selon lui.

Oh, les loups et leur ego !

Fallait prendre le chien de l'enfer, il est plus sauvage et moins porté sur l'ego ! chuchota John en sortant de la douche, laissant Chris à sa réflexion.

Le shérif Stilinski et l'adjoint Parrish ? Cette ville pervertissait tout le monde...

Je vous vois à Noël ? demanda le Sherif, finissant de s'habiller devant Peter, assis sur un banc, perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui ! acquiesça Chris. Nous avons reçu l'invitation et Peter s'est fais une joie d'y répondre, mais je sens que ça va être compliqué, maintenant ! soupira-t-il en imaginant la tête de son homme devant un jeune Stilinski aussi bien monté que son paternel.

Peter en était finalement heureux d'avance. Il allait devoir passer à la casserole pour faire oublier à Chris l'affront qu'il venait de recevoir. Enfin, il s'en fichait, il adorait ça, mais quand même. Mon dieu, quel désastre quand l'orgueil est piqué au vif.


	10. 9 Mauvaises gourmandises

**Mauvaises gourmandises**

La démarche conquérante, le sourire fier et le décolleté plongeant, Mlle Martin ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désirée et désirable. Elle se savait au top dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit avec ses notes largement au-dessus de la moyenne en cours ou même dans sa popularité. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de le posséder.

Depuis quelque temps, elle possédait quelque chose d'inestimable qu'elle n'avait même pas eut à chercher. L'amour d'un homme. Oui, car Aiden Steiner n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Il était un homme. Mature. Serviable. Indépendant. Fier et macho. Tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un garçon.

Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de garçons de passage. Certains dans sa vie, beaucoup dans son lit, mais tous en dehors du lycée car elle n'aimait pas les gamins immatures. On aurait pu la traiter de nympho ou d'autres mots plus grossiers, mais elle préférait se qualifier comme étant simplement gourmande. Les hommes n'étaient qu'un dessert qui assouvissaient ses petits creux ou ses ennuis à certains moments. Et elle aimait ça, soyons honnête !

Et voila qu'un jour, anodin en son sens, arriva dans son lycée une bombe sexuelle. Une créature virile en cuir chevauchant une moto à gros cylindre. Lydia joua les inaccessibles comme à son habitude, mais craqua assez vite devant ce regard fier et ce corps sentant à plein nez la folie sexuelle. Elle avait réussi à le faire mariner quelques jours, jouant les effrontées idiotes.

Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et elle se retrouva vite vraiment idiote devant ce jeune homme au visage brut de décoffrage. Aiden la mit rapidement au pied du mur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui mettait un ultimatum. Personne ne s'était permis ce genre de comportement à son égard. Lydia en fut, au début, blessée et outrée, mais se ravisa quand elle comprit qu'Aiden était sincère et qu'il ne cherchait pas à la mettre dans son lit le premier soir.

Non ! Monsieur la sortit. Il l'invita au resto et se comporta comme un gentleman. Courtois, poli et serviable. Elle s'était tout d'abord demandé s'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour mieux la sauter le plus rapidement possible. Mais le jeune homme resta le même toute le soirée et pire, de son point de vue, il l'embrassa sur la joue en la raccompagnant chez elle avant de partir.

Cela dura quelques temps ! Jusqu'à ce fameux jour ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour être précis. Lydia voulait se détendre et quoi de mieux qu'une journée shopping entre copines avec son petit ami qui porte leurs sacs sans rechigner alors qu'elles papotent sur leurs possibles cadeaux de Noël ?

Qui de mieux qu'Erica, sa louve blonde sulfureuse et Malia, sa coyote au tempérament de feu, pour l'accompagner dans ses moments depuis le départ d'Alison en France pour les vacances de Noël. D'autant qu'Erica et Malia ne pouvaient être présentes pour le repas de Noël organisé par Stiles. Erica partait avec ses parents pour le Wisconsin dans sa famille et Malia suivait son père dans un road trip hivernal annuel.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, avait dit sa grand-mère un jour sans sourire, ce qui était rare chez elle. Et ce jour était arrivé pour Lydia.

Eh beauté fatale ! La jeune femme s'immobilisa net et soupira fortement en sachant qui la hélait dans la rue.

Elle aurait dû se douter que passer par ce quartier ne serait pas sans risque mais elle devait en passer par là, pour aller chez son bijoutier favori afin de montrer à Aiden le cadeau qu'elle voulait. Mais elle pensait sincèrement qu'il avait déménagé depuis le temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré étant donné qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des lustres. Enfin depuis quelques mois.

Stephane Soiver l'une de ses conquêtes masculines qui lui avait fais découvrir les joies de certains plaisirs sexuels dont la jeune femme raffolait. Le seul souci avec lui, c'était que le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans voulait une relation durable. Lydia n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit. Avant Aiden, bien entendu. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas encore consommé pour être franc. Le jeune femme souhaitait être à la hauteur du jeune homme même si elle se sentait au-dessus de tout le monde.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adolescente, de pré-adulte plus précisément, elle souhaitait que les choses se fassent dans un ordre précis et le sexe n'était pas au programme même si Aiden se montrait très en demande ces temps. Elle avait menti en disant qu'elle ne couchait pas le premier soir. Enfin pas avec lui pour qui elle avait de véritables sentiments et pas juste un besoin à assouvir. Elle voulait que les choses soient bien faites, c'était le but en quelques sorte de cette sortie.

Elle demandait souvent l'avis du jeune homme, après celui de ses copines bien entendu, sur les tenues qu'elle achetait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les rayons sous-vêtements car la jeune femme avait préparé une surprise pour son homme et voilà qu'un grain de sable venait bloquer les rouages de son plan si bien ficelé.

Alors on m'évite, ma créature ! demanda Stephane avec un accent français bien prononcé, ce qui avait fait craquer Lydia au premier abord mais qui l'agaçait aujourd'hui.

Steph ? se stupéfia faussement Lydia, papillonnant des yeux et souriant au jeune homme. Mon dieu ! Comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en se crispant alors que le jeune homme l'étreignait.

J'ai tenté de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu as dû changer de numéro de téléphone…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait changé de portable, crétin, elle ne supportait plus ces petits mots d'amours mielleux et insipides qu'il lui envoyait tous les jours. Ça l'irritait et l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle avait fait couper sa ligne par sa mère, prétendant avoir perdu son portable quasiment neuf. Par chance, le nouveau portable dernier cri sortait à ce moment-là et sa mère s'était fait une joie, un peu feinte quand même, de le lui acheter.

Désolé Steph ! Minauda-t-elle, sentant le regard perdu et un peu furieux d'Aiden posé sur eux et entendant surtout le rire de ses amies s'approchant d'eux.

Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Sourit, charmeur, le français en ignorant Aiden, action qui crispa un poil Lydia.

Je voudrais te présenter Aiden, mon petit ami ! continua Lydia qui vit le sourire de Stephane s'effacer pour une moue colérique.

Quand Aiden fut à ses côtés, elle sentit le loup garou très énervé et prêt à mordre au moindre souci. Elle aimait la jalousie de son homme mais elle ne devait pas tenter le diable, surtout avec le frenchie qui tenterait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître Aiden du paysage.

Elle se souvenaint assez bien de la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Stephane et Jackson au Jungle. La manipulation du jeune homme qui croyait dur comme fer que Jackson était son petit ami caché et avait fait en sorte de le faire expulser de la boite pour n'avoir Lydia que pour lui en lui mentant, prétextant que le blond avait dû partir avec une autre jeune femme. Lydia n'était pas idiote. Oh non, loin de là ! A cette époque pas si lointaine, Jackson n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles qui feignait l'ignorance dans le but de punir le blond pour des paroles blessantes. Alors l'explication de Stephane n'avait pas tenu pas la route.

Mon dieu, tu te rappelles les soirées de folie qu'on a passé ensemble, ma belle…

Je t'arrête tout de suite Stephane ! coupa Lydia qui vit rouge.

Comment pouvait-il espérait quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas compris quand elle lui avait présenté Aiden ? Était-il idiot à ce point ? Les hommes étaient-ils tous cons ou bien leur cerveau était-il seulement atrophié par la testostérone ne fonctionnait plus comme juste après une éjaculation. Et à ce propos, Stephane n'avait pas été un bon coup, elle avait dû utiliser un sex-toy plusieurs fois après son départ pour prendre du plaisir. Finalement, il n'y avait que son accent qui l'avait charmé. Le charme de l'exotisme.

Lydia est à moi et si tu veux pas finir défiguré au point que même ta mère pourra pas te reconnaître et que seul le médecin légiste pourra t'identifier, je te conseille de dégager vite fait bien fait.

Lydia sourit de toutes ses dents en clignant des yeux comme une écervelé assez fière de son homme.

Mais …

Dégage ou je t'explose, minable ! grogna Aiden qui s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment puis partit presque en courant et Lydia comprit que son petit ami avait fait luire ses yeux d'un rouge sang sans le vouloir mais elle trouvait ça très sexy et sensuel. Elle se sentit tout excitée d'un coup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner presque comme une pucelle devant sa première…

Lydia ! ricana Erica qui pouvait sentir son excitation à des kilomètres tandis que Malia fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension devant son visage dégoûté.

Quoi ? fit faussement la jeune femme qui fixait Aiden, se contractant en sentant la même chose.

On est en pleine rue et heureusement que je suis la seule louve du groupe et que c'est gênant…

Je comprends pas ? s'étonna Malia qui n'avait pas les mêmes capacités qu'Erica et Aiden.

Elle pue le sexe ou plutôt, l'envie de sexe ! expliqua la blonde, dégoûtée par l'odeur que dégageait Lydia puis Aiden, mais amusée par leurs regards de chiens battus qui ne pouvaient pas s'envoyer en l'air là tout de suite maintenant.

C'est pas ma faute si…

Bon Malia, on est pas loin de chez toi ? coupa Erica fatiguée, mais qui savait ce qui allait arriver.

Oui mais …

On y va ! déclara la blonde en attrapant ses sacs des bras d'Aiden qui n'avait plus l'air de voir autre chose que Lydia.

La jeune banshee remercia ses amies de la tête sans lâcher le regard envoûtant de son loup-garou ultra sexy. Elle le désirait tant et depuis le début. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit jaloux et ultra protecteur pour mettre le feu, au sens figuré, à son tanga en dentelle.

Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir jusque chez moi ? demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres de façon inconsciente.

Elle regarda le loup chercher autour de lui et fixer un point derrière elle. Il fit non de la tête et l'entraîna vers une ruelle sombre. Elle se sentit soudainement sale mais constata qu'elle aimait ça. Pour la première fois qu'elle allait le faire avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, ce serait presque en publique. Excitée par la peur de se faire surprendre.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait adoré ça. Elle avait réitéré l'expérience à plusieurs reprises avec son homme. Un peu partout dans Beacon Hills, d'ailleurs et ils s'étaient même fais surprendre par le shérif Stilinski dans une position acrobatique des plus souples. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	11. 10 Envieuse

**Envieuse**

Elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse. Tout. Une famille aimante. Une mère adorable qui lui donnait tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Un père présent, même s'il travaillait beaucoup pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Un petit frère adorable, bien qu'un peu perturbateur, qu'elle devait réprimander souvent, mais qui était un amour quand il le voulait. Un groupe d'amis éclectiques et variés. Une meute un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais sur laquelle elle pouvait compter en cas de coup dur. Et un petit ami merveilleux. Enfin presque.

Elle avait presque tout.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul hic dans toute cette histoire. Minime hic. Presque infime. Mais un hic quand même. Voila quelques jours qu'elle tombait par hasard, vraiment par hasard sur quelque chose de nouveau et inattendu. Scott McCall n'était pas vraiment son ami mais il était une connaissance proche par extension grâce à Stiles. Stiles Stilinski qui était son premier coup de cœur. Non partagé mais le tout premier garçon sur lequel elle avait flashé et qui ne la regardait pas de travers et ne s'était jamais moqué à l'époque où elle n'était pas une louve et faisait des crises d'épilepsie. Alors, voilà Scott McCall était quand même dans son entourage.

Que venait faire cet abruti de latino dans l'histoire ? L'Alpha latino à la mâchoire de travers et à l'intelligence limitée se trouvait être, de façon cachée, avec quelqu'un. Et malgré qu'il le cachait à tout le monde -allez savoir pourquoi- surtout à Stiles, il avait l'air attentionné et attentif aux moindres désirs de la personne avec qui il sortait. Et Mlle Reyes en devenait envieuse. Envieuse au point de pister le latino et sa conquête.

Elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude depuis un mois et demi de suivre le nouveau couple et de noter tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était féru de Yaoi et de porno gay, non pas du tout mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi eux étaient comme ça et pas Boyd. Gay ? Eux ? La jeune louve avait découvert que Mr McCall, Alpha de mon cul sortait avec le jumeau Steiner. Ethan Steiner Alpha Omega.

Ils avaient beau se voir en secret, ils affichaient tout de même tout le temps un sourire ce qui faisait penser qu'ils nageaient dans un bonheur mielleux, presque écœurant. Le jeune femme essayait de comprendre comment ils pouvaient être aussi amoureux, aussi proches, et surtout aussi attentionnés l'un envers l'autre. Parce que Scott était sortit avec Alison Argent pendant des mois. Erica l'avait donc toujours pensé hétéro et fier de son sexe appeal masculin, mais surtout, très amoureux de la chasseuse. Comment pouvait-il changer aussi facilement de bord ? Peut-être qu'à force de voir des bites et des culs tout le temps dans les vestiaires son envie sexuelle s'en était trouvée altérée ? Peut-être avait-il eu honte et s'était-il caché derrière une façade de convenance ? Ou peut-être était-il bi ? Mais pourquoi le cacher, alors ?

Non, de toutes ces questions, elle s'en fichait au fond. Ce qu'elle voulait comprendre, c'était comment un typer aussi débile que Scott pouvait avoir à sa place ce qu'elle désirait le plus au plus profond d'elle.

Elle était amoureuse et heureuse, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Boyd était un dieu vivant et une bombe de sexe. Il la comblait dans bien des domaines du point de vue sexuel. Mais le jeune homme se renfermait automatiquement devant les attentions en publique et se transformait en ce qui s'approchait d'une huître citronnée un soir de réveillon. La jeune femme se sentait frustrée sur ce point.

Ce n'était pas le seul problème pour elle. Boyd parlait très peu, alors qu'elle aimait dialoguer et pouvait saouler souvent son entourage de ses badinages incessants -hormis Stiles, bien entendu-. Quand les deux jeunes parlaient de Bds, de comics, d'animés ou de cosplay, ils partaient dans des discussions très animés. Ils s'étaient fais plus d'une fois expulser du loft de Derek parce qu'ils partaient dans des délires imaginaires et se hurlaient dessus pour émettre leur point de vue.

Boyd n'était pas un jeune homme qui aimait sortir, alors qu'elle était une vraie girly de la nuit. Heureusement pour elle, Lydia aimait aussi ce genre de sorties et pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Seulement elle aurait aimé sortir avec Boyd. Même faire des sorties en amoureux dans la forêt. Ou un restaurant qui finirait en balade dans le parc.

Le black n'était pas non plus démonstratif et Erica était tactile. Elle adorait les câlins et les gestes tendres qui semblaient banals mais qui pour elle avaient une importance. De ce côté, Isaac était le roi des câlins mais elle le considérait comme son frère. Comme Scott et Stiles. Un frère de cœur.

Plus elle traquait -parce que c'était bien de la traque à ce niveau- Scott et Ethan, plus elle se rendait compte que Boyd était un garçon très distant. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré ses parents alors que le jeune homme connaissait la famille Reyes et l'adorait. Elle ne savait plus comment décrire sa relation. Était-ce seulement du sexe pour du sexe ? Parce que fallait être honnête, la jeune femme aimait ça et un poil de violence dans les rapports l'excitait. Surtout avec Boyd qui ressemblait à un nounours mais qui était une véritable furie dans un lit. Heureusement qu'elle était une louve, sinon elle aurait fini plusieurs fois à l'hôpital au service des urgences.

Je ne croyais pas Ethan quand il me disait être suivi par une louve blonde à l'odeur mélancolique !

Erica sursauta au son de la voix amusée de Stiles et se retourna vivement, prise sur le fait.

Mais …

Mais ?

Tu es au courant ?

Au courant de ?

Joue pas les idiots, on sait tous les deux que tu es le plus intelligent de la meute avec Lydia ! cracha Erica qui n'aimait pas qu'on joue à l'imbécile avec elle.

Tu parles des deux amoureux transi qui pensent que personne n'est au courant alors qu'ils ne sont pas discrets ? Melissa les a grillé dans un restaurant, il y a trois semaines. Derek, Peter, Aiden, Isaac et Boyd l'ont senti. Mon père les a pris en flague en train de s'embrasser, mais n'a rien oser dire. Lydia le sait par Aiden, mais s'en doutait avant. Malia s'en fiche. Danny sort avec Isaac, donc ça ne le dérange pas ! énuméra Stiles d'un air amusé.

Et toi ?

Moi ? Je le sais depuis le début, mais genre le début du début, quand Alison était encore là, leurs regards ne pouvaient pas me tromper ! Et Puis, Ethan est venu me demander si je ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il sorte avec Scott.

Tu n'es pas furieux que Scott ne t'ai rien dis ?

C'est Scott, il le fera quand il se sentira prêt, je ne lui ai pas encore dis pour Jackson !

Stiles haussa les épaules mais son regard triste fit tiquer Erica.

Mais au fait, explique-moice que tu fais ici à les épier ? demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut quand la louve se pencha de la terrasse ou elle s'était perchée afin de les espionner. Elle n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Elle observait juste leur gestuelle et les attentions qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Les sourires timides de Scott quand Ethan lui faisait, ce qu'elle pensait être des compliments. Les œillades coquines de Scott quand il mangeait une glace. Les frissons qu'ils avaient quand ils se frôlaient pendant leurs ballades à travers les rues désertes de la vieille ville de Beacon Hills.

Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse ?

Erica se tendit. Il ne l'avait pas dit avec moquerie ou méchanceté, elle l'avait senti. Il l'avait annoncé comme une évidence pleine de tristesse. Elle le sentit s'approcher et s'installer à ses côtés. Une délicieuse odeur de frites fraîches baignant dans de la sauce au fromage lui titilla les narines quand soudainement un met succulent lui apparut devant le nez.

Je me suis dit, autant grignoter pendant qu'on mate en se moquant d'eux, mais maintenant je veux voir se qui te rend malheureuse ! exposa Stiles en posant la barquette de frites devant elle.

Je me dis simplement que Boyd n'est pas comme ça ! soupira-t-elle déçue.

Normal ! s'écria le futur émissaire de la meute McCall/Hale.

Erica se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il fixait avec une certaine curiosité Scott et Ethan dans ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous amoureux.

Normal ? questionna-t-elle, presque choquée de la réponse.

Oui ! Normal ! Boyd a toujours été un garçon introverti et solitaire dans une famille dysfonctionnelle et grande, il s'occupe de ses six frères et sœurs tout le temps parce que ses parents travaillent à longueur de temps et quand il a du temps libre, il travaille à son tour pour aider.

Stiles ricana en voyant Ethan donner la becquée à la cuillère à Scott. Une glace fondante sous le soleil.

Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve avec une meute soudée mais bizarre, des pouvoirs qu'il doit gérer pour ne pas blesser sa famille, des amis chelous et encombrants et une petite amie ultra sexy qui parle beaucoup, qui est tactile à mort et surtout, qui souhaite avoir quelque chose qu'elle a déjà.

Tu me trouve sexy ?

Me pique pas ma réplique, c'est ma mienne ! rit Stiles en se tournant vers elle.

Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Erica, mais quand tu entres dans une pièce dans laquelle Boyd se trouve, il pourrait y avoir un camion transporteur de billets de banque qui se viderait devant lui, il ne verrait rien. Il ne voit que toi, il ne vit que par toi, mais le pire, c'est qu'il se retient à longueur de temps de te prendre dans ses bras, c'est flagrant et évident, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, au contraire, c'est parce qu'il a peur. Erica Reyes, tu es une tornade et il a simplement peur de toi, même s'il t'aime à en crever !

Tu vas devenir le psy de la meute ! rit aux éclats, Erica sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre.

Je le suis déjà, Erica, sauf que je suis plus discret que toi ! déclara Stiles en éloignant la jeune femme de la terrasse s'apercevant que le couple Scethan -comme le nommait si bien Lydia- cherchant du regard d'où pouvait bien venir le rire tonitruant qui résonnait dans les hauteurs de la ruelle.

A ta place, j'irais voir Boyd et je discuterais avec lui. Il n'y a rien que vous ne pouvez surmonter tous les deux !

Erica regarda Stiles partir sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir cette sagesse et ses réflexions sur Boyd. Elle le savait observateur et intuitif, mais à ce point, s'en était surnaturel. Elle renifla et soupira de soulagement. Pas de loup-garou. Stiles loup-garou, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Jetant un dernier regard en bas, elle s'aperçut que le couple était partit, sûrement après son éclat de rire. Soupirant une seconde fois, elle s'aperçut en réfléchissant bien que son couple était parfait. Certes son petite ami n'était pas autant tactile, ni même bavard ou encore romantique, que d'autres mais cela lui suffisait.

Parce que dans les silences de Boyd se trouvaient tous les mots d'amours qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute. Dans son regard, se voyait tous les gestes tendre qu'il lui portait. Elle remarqua aussi que les attentions de Boyd n'arrivaient vraiment que quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls souvent et qu'il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça. Réfléchissant rapidement, Erica se souvint que Boyd finissait bientôt de bosser. Elle décida de lui envoyer un message. Elle regarda la réponse et sourit.

Oui elle avait été envieuse quelques jours. Mais en définitive, c'était elle la plus heureuse, elle n'avait pas à se cacher pour vivre son bonheur.


	12. 11 Vive les oursins

**Vive les oursins**

Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Tate ?

Jackson soupira longuement en voyant la coyote débarquer avec son petit air coincé.

Déjà, Lydia était en retard et ne répondait pas au téléphone, de plus, s'il devait se coltiner la fille de Peter Hale sur le dos pour une raison ou une autre, il allait exploser son thermomètre de mauvaise humeur. Bon, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le gonflait. Non, il y avait son poussin. Enfin poussin…, oui son poussin. Stiles Stilinski. Stiles qui venait de le remettre à sa place parce qu'il avait voulu officialiser leur couple alors que Stiles préférait mettre d'abord leurs parents au courant avant leurs amis.

Stiles avait toujours eu peur de la réaction de son père sur tout et n'importe quoi, alors imaginez sa tête quand il apprendrait que son enfant chéri sort avec le mec qui a faillit l'envoyer en prison pour l'avoir enfermé dans un fourgon blindé. Mais le pire était pour Jackson. Il se fichait -enfin pas vraiment mais ça irait- de l'avis de ses amis. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était la réaction de son propre père. Sûrement pire que celle du shérif.

Allez expliquer à Mr Porter Whittemore, l'avocat le plus froid de tout Beacon Hills, que son fils sort avec le fils du shérif qui l'avait enfermé dans un fourgon blindé à moitié nu en pleine nuit. Sa mère était au courant et l'avait étrangement bien pris. Elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine sous le perron alors que les jeunes les pensaient partit pour un repas. Après une fuite aussi rapide que Flash dans les rues de la zone résidentielle de la ville, Jackson dû s'expliquer auprès de sa mère, certes d'adoption, mais sa mère quand même.

La suite, il l'avait vécue comme un rêve. Porter avait dû annuler leur dîner à la dernière minute alors Catherine Whittemore avait passée une partie de la nuit à discuter avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais passés autant de temps ensemble, ni même partagés autant de souvenirs et d'anecdotes. Jackson en avait appris plus sur son père et avait découvert une autre facette de lui. Mais lui dire qu'il sortait et aimait un garçon, surtout quand il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski, était compliqué, il ne savait pas comment réagirait Porter Whittemore. Catherine l'avait pourtant rassuré, mais il était réticent malgré tout.

Donc pour en revenir au principal, Jackson et Stiles s'étaient disputé le matin même. Jackson voulait attendre avant de le dire aux parents, préférant justement commencer par leur amis mais Stiles était resté campé sur ses positions en déclarant que les parents étaient la première étape.

Alors Jackson était au beau milieu du centre commercial pour faire ses achats de noël, attendant Lydia Martin mais se retrouvant avec Malia Tate à ses côtés.

Je vais avoir une réponse ou tes huit ans passés en coyote dans le monde sauvage des animaux t'ont rendu sourde ? Un grognement lui répondit.

Il haussa les épaules se fichant que la jeune femme se fasse griller auprès des humaines du centre commerciale, mais se souvint qu'il était en sa compagnie et qu'on pourrait donc l'associer à elle. Il n'était pas question qu'il finisse en animaux de Zoo pour des manants et des prolétaires en manque d'exotisme dans leur vie minable de pauvres sans le sous.

Baisse d'un ton la …

Je suis là à cause de Lydia alors me prends pas la tête Whittemore, je sais pas ce que Stiles te trouve, vraiment. Je suis mieux que toi et je suis une fille. On pourrait construire une famille…

Tu cherches les ennuis ? Grogna Jackson de plus en plus furieux.

Non, je suis venu t'aider parce que Lydia ne peut pas se lever de son lit depuis deux jours ! Lâcha Malia dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière.

Quoi ? Elle est malade, elle…

T'inquiète pas « ce sont les coït à répétition qui m'empêche d'aller aider Jackson à chercher le cadeau de Stiles, alors si tu pouvais le rejoindre et l'aider je t'en serais redevable » !

Jackson était vraiment stupéfait. Malia venait de sortir son portable et lisait à voix haute le message que Lydia lui avait envoyé.

Cette morue s'était tellement envoyée en l'air avec Aiden qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à choisir un cadeau. Il était nul à ça, c'était pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'aider. Il avait beau sortir avec Stiles, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon cadeau. Il avait continuellement l'impression sournoise et tordue que le cadeau qu'il faisait ne plaisait pas à Stiles.

La montre Cartier qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, il n'avait jamais mise. Le foulard Hermès qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion de leur six mois ensemble -obligation de Lydia- Il ne l'avait jamais porté. Ni même le parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour le plaisir de lui faire un cadeau, comme ça sur un coup de tête, il ne l'avait jamais senti sur lui. Rien ne semblait donc lui convenir, il avait cette moue gênée qu'il portait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il voulait éviter de blesser la personne.

Comme la fois où Scott portait ce pull immonde qu'Alison lui avait offert et qu'il lui avait posé la question de savoir si ça lui allait. Mon dieu il voyait encore sa tête avec ce sourire forcé et contrit quand il avait répondu : à merveille ».

Comme j'ai pas le choix, je suis venue ! Déclara Malia en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

Comme si toi tu pouvais m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour Stiles ! Souffla Jackson de plus en plus énervé mais aussi stressé, ça partait en live cette histoire.

Pas ma faute si mes cadeaux plaisent plus à Stiles que les tiens ! Jackson se tourna soudainement vers la coyote, la jeune femme le regardait, blasée, mais avec une honnêteté flagrante.

Tes cadeaux ?

Oui mes cadeaux ! Le sac à dos des Mets qu'il prend en ce moment pour les cours, la coque de son portable à l'effigie de Deadpool et les comics Batman qu'il lit en ce moment au loft !

Attend il aime tes cadeaux et pas les miens ? Jackson se sentait de plus en plus mal, comment Stiles pouvait aimer les cadeaux de l'animal sauvage et pas les siens.

Y avait-il anguille sous roche sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Non, il n'était pas revenu d'Angleterre pour lui pour se retrouver sur le carreau à cause d'une coyote sauvage ?

Je peux être mis au courant de cette histoire ?

Jackson sursauta violemment et se retourna nerveux et mal àl'aise. De tous les centres commerciaux de la ville. De tous les étages. De tous les coins. Il avait fallu que ses parents se trouvent là aujourd'hui, principalement son père et qu'il entende la discussion. Le visage furieux de Porter Whittemore et l'odeur acre de déception qu'il dégageait allait contraindre Jackson à une discussion parentale et à fournir des explications. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il ne voulait pas décevoir cet homme qui l'avait hébergé, nourrit, blanchit pendant toutes ses années.

C'est pas ce que tu crois…

Mon garçon, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'arrêtes immédiatement de parler ! Coupa Porter qui le fusilla du regard. Bonjour Mademoiselle Tate ! Salua l'avocat à la jeune femme.

Bonjour ! Répondit-elle devant Jackson qui savait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, légèrement gênée de se retrouver dans ce genre de problème.

Bonjour Malia ! Sourit Catherine en s'avançant vers elle pour la saluer chaleureusement. Comment va ton père ?

Bien madame, il vous remercie pour l'aide que vous lui avez apporter la semaine dernière !

Bien, j'en suis heureuse, tu lui diras que s'il a besoin de quelque chose, qu'il me le fasse savoir !

Oui je lui dirai ! La coyote les salua avant de s'éclipser rapidement en lançant un regard moqueur à Jackson qui voyait rouge tout en sentant la fin.

Son père allait le renvoyer en Angleterre manu militari sans moyen de revenir. Il était foutu, il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et de voir Stiles. Il sentait son self contrôle partir à volo et son ancre n'était pas présente. Penser à lui était souvent suffisant mais sa présence était mieux.

Jackson Gordon Miller Whittemore, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair ! Porter soupira et indiqua à Jackson un endroit plus discret pour parler.

Parler, ou l'assassiner plutôt. Honte sur les Whittemore même si Catherine lui avait révélé quelques petits secrets, cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à plaider sa cause en sa faveur auprès de Maître Whittemore. Pourtant le visage de Catherine n'exprimait aucune inquiétude. Avait-il une chance ? Lui avait-elle tout raconté ?

Sache mon garçon que je n'aime pas découvrir des choses sur le tas et notamment que mon fils sort avec celui du shérif !

Et voilà, il était foutu, Jackson baissa la tête et attendait la sentence de l'homme de droit.

Figure toi que la semaine dernière, j'étais en déjeuner d'affaires avec un client et que j'ai eu la surprise de voir mon fils embrasser à pleine bouche celui du shérif de la ville sur le trottoir d'en face et qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'en ai touché deux mots à ma femme qui m'a confirmé que mon fils était amoureux de Stiles Stilinski !

Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! Ils s'étaient fait griller comme des débutants. Mais la faute à qui ? Stiles bien sûr ! Il avait eu le délicieuse idée de porter un boxer transparent et lui avait promis un show personnel après le dîner et ce salopiot l'avait chauffé sur la route en se dandinait devant lui avec ce pantalon étroit plus qu'indécent pour un adolescent plein d'hormones qu'il était. Et paf ! Il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et lui avait roulé une pelle d'enfer en plein milieu de la rue. Heureusement pour eux, la rue en fin de soirée était déserte. Malheureusement, les restaurants n'étaient pas déserts et Porter était juste dans celui d'en face.

Mais tu as rien dis...

Jackson, ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que se soit, j'estime que si mon fils doit venir me voir et m'annoncer qu'il est bi ou gay, qu'il sort avec un garçon ou une fille ou même qu'il est amoureux du fils Stilinski, c'est à lui de le faire et pas à moi de l'y obliger !

Jackson releva la tête et s'aperçut que son père avait l'air contrarié mais n'était pas en colère.

Maintenant je vais te dire une petite chose, ou plusieurs, je connais John Stilinski depuis le lycée, j'ai connu Claudia Stilinski bien avant et nous avons été amis, alors je peux t'assurer que tes cadeaux sont un peu trop pour ton petit ami.

Jackson savait que le shérif, sa femme et ses parents avaient été amis à l'époque du lycée mais il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire son père sur ses cadeaux. Rien n'était de trop pour son poussin.

Stiles n'a pas été habitué à tout ce luxe et je sais que Claudia lui a toujours appris les bases sur le comportement avec l'argent !

Jackson sentit le regard soutenu et plein de sous-entendu de son père alors que Catherine se retenait de rire.

Je t'ai habitué à tout obtenir que ce soit par la force, par l'argent mais aussi par la fourberie. Je suis avocat, on fonctionne pratiquement tous comme ça, mais Stiles est diffèrent !

L'attention de Jackson fut soudainement attirée. Déjà comment son père pouvait savoir le fonctionnement de Stiles et son rapport avec l'argent ? Il ne pouvait pas le voir ni le supporter. Il espérait secrètement que sa carte bleue ne lui soit pas retirer. Mais choisir entre Stiles et sa carte bancaire serait aussi facile que… Non il ne trouva rien en comparaison mais c'est Stiles qu'il choisirait.

Si Stiles apprécie les cadeaux de Mlle Tate, c'est parce qu'ils sont choisis en fonction de lui et pas d'elle ! Expliqua Catherine.

Là, Jackson était largué. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? En fonction de lui et pas d'elle. Il savait ce qui faisait plaisir ou pas ! surtout à son poussin.

Je vois que tu ne comprends pas ! Soupira son père.

Malia a acheté ses cadeaux en fonction des goûts et du budget de vie de Stiles et non pas parce qu'ils étaient beaux, chers ou de marque ! Tenta Catherine qui regardait Jackson réfléchir comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Donc, Stiles n'aime pas mes cadeaux parce que je les ai choisis en fonction de se qui me ferait plaisir et non en fonction de lui ? Demanda Jackson qui comprenait enfin le visage gêné de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il recevait le cadeau en question.

Il aurait dû le savoir, Stiles était plus un garçon aimant les attentions simples qu'un garçon vénal qui aimait le luxe et les objets chers. Il était tombé sur la perle rare et il le savait. Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte. Stiles aimait partager la note d'un repas même si le restaurant était au-dessus de ses moyens. Il pestait à chaque fois que Jackson payait en secret la note du bar où ils allaient boire un verre à deux. Il râlait quand Jackson réglait les divers achats quand ils partaient faire un musée ou un parc d'attraction. Et s'était aussi l'une des raisons de la bouderie actuelle de Stiles.

Tu comprends ? Demanda Porter qui posa la main sur son épaule.

Oui mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne sembles pas contre le fait que je sois avec lui, alors que tu ne l'aimes pas particulièrement, ni le shérif !

Tu sais, ça mon grand, ça vient de ton sourire ! Déclara Porter.

Jackson n'en sut pas plus car ses parents s'éloignaient déjà vers la boutique de bijoux de luxe. Jackson était sur le cul mais ne savait toujours pas quoi acheter à Stiles pour Noel. Un déclic se fit et le loup garou su exactement quoi faire pour le Noël de Stiles. Il se trouvait fabuleux et extraordinaire. Qui de mieux que lui, pouvait combler son poussin. Pas une maudite coyote sauvage, c'est sûr. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, cette année il aurait des oursins dans les poches.


	13. 12 L'envie d'avoir envie ou pas

**L'envie d'avoir envie… ou pas**

Stiles examina pour la quarantième fois son portable. Lassé, il le jeta sur sa table de nuit et remonta la couverture sur sa tête comme quand il était enfant et que sa mère l'appelait pour qu'il se lève. Excepté qu'aujourd'hui, Claudia n'était plus parmi eux et que le jeune homme ne voulait pas se cacher mais refouler son envie de tuer quelqu'un. Deux personnes, pour être exact.

Jackson Whittemore, son petit ami narcissique et imbu de lui-même pour commencer. Bordel qu'il aimait ce type même si des fois l'envie de l'enterrer dans un trou remplit d'aconit tue loup le démangeait furieusement. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point ses cadeaux et certaines de ses attentions le mettait mal à l'aise ? Il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que lui et des fois cela le pesait psychologiquement quand il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui payer un restaurant digne de son rang. Il s'agissait de Jackson Gordon Miller Whittemore, le fils adoptif de l'avocat Porter Whittemore et de la secrétaire du maire Catherine Whittemore, merde ! Il était fier de ses parents, mais n'avait pas les mêmes moyens financiers que lui.

Il comprenait que son blond avait peur de perdre l'estime de ses parents en leur avouant qu'il sortait à Stiles mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus vivre dans la clandestinité comme Scott et Ethan, il en avait marre de se cacher comme eux même si toute la meute le savait. Pour Ethan et Scott bien sûr, car de son côté, Jackson était tellement prévoyant que seuls Malia, Lydia et Aiden étaient au courant. Bon Danny aussi, mais Danny était un cas à part car il était le meilleur ami de Jackson et les deux ne se cachaient rien.

Seulement au jour d'aujourd'hui, Stiles se sentait étranger à son propre couple, s'il pouvait appeler ça un couple, il se sentait plus entretenu qu'égal. Il trouvait la montre Cartier sublime mais avait peur de la casser et vu le prix qu'elle coûtait -parce que oui, Stiles était allez voir le prix sur internet- et de son incroyable capacité à créer des catastrophes en tout genre, l'objet de luxe finirait en miettes à la première occasion et pas question de casser le premier cadeau de Jackson.

Et sérieusement ? Un foulard Hermès ? Mais Jackson le prenait pour qui ? Jackie O Kennedy Onassis en version mâle ? Il était un bonhomme pas une demoiselle à choyer. Il s'était trouvé ridicule avec son cadeau à la main quand Jackson avait ouvert le sien. Il avait trouvé amusant de lui offrir une clé USB à l'effigie du personnage de Roy Harper dans la série « Arrow » dont la ressemblance avec son petit ami était frappante pour Stiles. Clé USB qui contenait toutes les photos et vidéos d'eux. Et deux inédites qu'il avait fais spécialement pour lui malgré sa timidité et son complexe corporel, pour les jours où ils ne pourraient pas se voir. Même le parfum n'avait pas quitté sa boite par peur de casser le flacon dans un mauvais mouvement.

Et maintenant, monsieur Whittemore junior ne répondait même plus au téléphone alors que c'était lui qui était en colère. Pas vraiment en colère, mais déçu. Déçu et triste que Jackson ne comprenne pas son point de vue et s'entête dans sa façon de penser et de faire les choses à sa manière comme de payer à chaque fois les verres qu'ils prenaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qu'il éprouvait même s'il l'aimait au-delà de toute raison.

Mais le pire du pire était John Noah Stilinski. Alors lui, Stiles était furieux. La colère qu'il éprouvait pour son père était phénoménal et Stiles n'arrivait pas à se raisonner sur se sujet. Il avait même réussi à se disputer avec Scott à cause de cela et les deux garçons étaient légèrement brouillés. Stiles aurait pu laisser couler mais Scott lui avait répliquer que cela ne le regardait pas. Cela ne le regardait pas ? Mais qui ose dire ça à son meilleur ami, à son best, à son frère, surtout quand ça concerne la vie de son père.

Stiles avait toujours la manie de fouiner dans les endroits qu'il ne devrait pas et pourtant, cela lui avait permis d'aider et de protéger sa meute de bien des dangers. Humains ou êtres surnaturels. Bon ce n'était pas sa meute à proprement parler mais il les considérait comme tel. Et un merci de temps en temps lui aurait fait plaisir mais il n'arrivait jamais.

Mais de là à découvrir une vérité sur son père qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, c'était le comble de la fin de sa vie. Il exagérait sévèrement, car d'un côté, son père était heureux et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais le mettre devant le fait accompli en débarquant dans son bureau alors qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche l'objet de ses désirs et que l'homme nie tout en bloc, blessant par la même occasion la personne qu'il enlaçait quelques instants plus tôt, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il n'aurait en aucun cas pensé que son paternel puisse agir de la sorte.

De quoi avait-il peur ? Stiles lui avait dis pour lui et Jackson, alors à quoi bon cacher cet état de fait à son fils et surtout nier l'évidence de ses sentiments. Car Stiles avait bien compris que depuis un moment, son père sortait avec quelqu'un. Il était souvent dans la lune à la maison, textotait tous les jours et affichait un maudit sourire niais figé sur son visage, l'éblouissant en permanence. Son père se mettait à siffloter et chantonnait en partant au boulot et en revenait le visage un peu déçu avant de glousser comme un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois quand il recevait un texto dès le pas de la porte passé.

Stiles avait tout d'abord pensé à Natalie Martin, mais le jeune homme l'avait aperçu embrassant un jeune homme de deux fois son cadet. Puis vint l'idée saugrenue et folle que se soit Melissa McCall. Cela aurait été officiel et Scott et lui seraient devenus frères pour de bon. Mais non, Mme McCall venait de divorcer officiellement de cet abruti de Raphael McCall, géniteur stupide de son Brother et Melissa ne souhaitait entretenir aucune relation en ce moment, retrouvant enfin son célibat. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femmes dans leur entourage qui aurait pu plaire à son père.

Il en avait parlé à Scott. Il voulait que l'alpha qu'il était, enfin plutôt le loup qu'il était, trouve avec qui son père sortait. Et son frère de cœur, plutôt le traite de frère avait refusé catégoriquement de s'impliquer dans cette histoire, avait refusé. Lâche de frangin. Et pour couronner le tout, Scott lui avait expliqué que cela ne le regardait pas. D'où cela ne le regardait pas ? Et bien finalement, il aurait eu mieux fait de l'écouter en vérité. Parce que découvrir que son paternel sortait et couchait avec Jordan Parrish était un peu déconcertant, mais aussi terriblement excitant parce que soyons honnête, L'adjoint Parrish était une bombe sexuelle et Stiles s'était toujours demandé ce que cela ferait de coucher avec un chien de l'enfer.

Stiles soupira en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer dans le silence de la maison. Un pas lourd et hésitant retentit dans les escaliers. Il se demandait ce que son père allait lui sortir comme excuse bidon après le flagrant délit qu'il avait fait. En plus Jackson qui ne répondait pas depuis deux jours, Stiles commençait sérieusement à être éprouvé de la mauvaise fois masculine. Il aurait eu mieux fait de sortir avec Malia, elle était pas compliqué et connaissait ses goûts.

Une légère frappe à la porte et Stiles entendit son père entrer avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne baissa pas pour autant la couette. Il était en colère et furieux, il ne comptait pas se laisser attendrir par le visage déconfit et peiné de son père. Même pas en rêve.

Quand j'ai rencontré Claudia pour la première fois, j'avais 14 ans et je débarqué en ville avec mes parents pour une nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills.

Stiles tendit l'oreille car s'était la première fois depuis des années que John Stilinski parlait de sa femme, mais surtout il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire.

Ta mère habitait juste en face de chez nous et je peux te dire qu'elle faisait tourner en bourrique ton grand-père chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, il était en amour devant sa fille qui n'hésitait pas à transgresser les lois qu'il faisait appliquer dans la ville en tant que Sherif.

Stiles baissa un peu la couette qui lui arriva sur le front. Il était intrigué par l'histoire, surtout savoir sa mère complètement rebelle l'enchantait.

Donc quand je suis arrivé, elle s'est jeté sur moi en faisant croire à son père que j'étais son nouveau petit ami parce qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer à grand-père Georges qu'elle sortait avec un petit voyou bien connu des forces de police, à l'époque.

John se dandina sur le lit et Stiles baissa un peu plus la couette qui lui arriva finalement aux sourcils.

C'était mon premier baiser et ta mère savait y faire car je suis tombé sous le charme de cette furie aux boucles brunes dont le regard ambre m'avait hypnotisé instantanément. Elle était magnifique et inaccessible pour moi, je n'étais qu'un petit intello arrivé de la grande ville pour s'enterrer dans une ville moyenne et elle, elle était la fille du shérif, la rebelle de la ville et reine des abeilles du lycée.

Stiles baissa enfin sa couette au niveau de son nez et s'aperçut que son père fixait le mur face à lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pourtant quand je suis arrivé au lycée, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main, je suis devenu un sportif tombeur pour que ta mère me remarque enfin pour de vrai.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite qui ne semblait pas venir tant John s'était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

Et ? Demanda Stiles intrigué et captivé par le récit de son père, voulant savoir où cette discussion allait l'emmener.

Pardon ! S'excusa John avant de se tourner vers son fils qui avait baissé complètement sa couette au niveau de son torse.

Et j'ai réussi à avoir Claudia, même si j'ai dû la travailler au corps pour lui prouver que j'étais l'homme qu'il lui fallait dans sa vie. Un an après notre rencontre, nous sommes sortis ensemble et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Nous nous sommes mariés, avons eus un magnifique garçon et malheureusement, elle nous a quittée.

Stiles glissa sa main dans celle de son père car il savait que s'était encore dur pour lui mais aussi pour John. La disparition de Claudia avait détruit quelque chose dans leur équilibre familial et dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'était plongé dans le travail pour ne pas faire son deuil.

Je n'ai jamais eu de relation après ta mère par respect pour elle et pour toi, pas que j'en ai pas eut l'occasion mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer quelqu'un dans notre vie et jamais jusqu'à présent je pensais rencontrer quelqu'un.

Mais papa …

Encore moins un homme, Stiles ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas comment gérer cette histoire, je suis pourtant bien avec lui, mais c'est un chien de l'enfer, un homme et bien plus jeune que moi !

Stiles ricana car John se prenait la tête pour des raisons qui étaient justifiables et pour lesquelles n'importe qui se poseraient les mêmes questions. Même les gens normaux.

Papa, je t'aime et je me fiche que tu sortes avec quelqu'un même si c'est un homme, il te rend heureux pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte, de plus tu vas faire des jalouses parmi la gente féminine avec un mec aussi sexy à tes côtés ! Rigola Stiles devant la tête épouvantée de son père.

Stiles ! Réprimanda John en rougissant.

Et au moins, je suis rassuré ! Lâcha Stiles soudainement sérieux.

John le regarda étrangement mais Stiles était vraiment soulagé de savoir son père avec Jordan.

Parrish est quelqu'un de sérieux et c'est un être puissant, je vais pouvoir partir à l'université en sachant que tu es protégé par quelqu'un d'invulnérable !

Il avait eu peur. Peur de laisser son père seul dans cette ville de malades et de créatures surnaturelles psychopathes et sociopathes.

Stiles observa son père se détendre avant de prendre son propre portable et d'envoyer un message.

Dis lui qu'il est invité à Noël et pas d'excuses bidons, surtout que tu vas aller t'excuser…

Fils, nous n'aurons pas cette conversation toi et moi…

Non nous ne l'aurons pas mais tu vas m'écouter, je t'aime et je pense que lui aussi. Même toi tu l'aimes, alors je veux que pour Noël que vous soyez heureux, alors tu t'excuses et tu l'invites !

John regarda son fils qui le fixait sérieusement avant de soupirer, vaincu. L'homme de loi se leva et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna vers lui.

Je t'aime fils !

Je t'aime …

Le téléphone de John sonna et l'homme décrocha avant que son fils ne puisse répondre. Stiles ricana en voyant son père rougir en bégayant quand il décrocha. Son père sortit de sa chambre comme un délinquant prit sur le fait d'une bêtise et disparut dans le couloir sous les éclats de rire de Stiles.

Alors que Stiles se levait pour prendre une douche et préparer finalement le réveillon de Noël, car il ne lui restait que trois jours avant les festivités et surtout que rien n'était vraiment prêt, la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à retentir dans la chambre et il répondit sans regarder qui l'appelait. Lydia devait le joindre pour lui donner quelques indications pour le repas donc il ne se méfia pas.

Salut poussin !

Stiles sourit, oubliant sa colère et sa déception. Que le voix de Jackson lui avait manquée pendant ces deux jours. Il se dit que finalement, il ferait avec le comportement de Jackson car il était comme ça et qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Il devait s'adapter s'il voulait une belle histoire comme celle de ses parents.

Salut Jacks ! Sourit-il en grimaçant. Il s'était vu dans le miroir et avait l'air débile. Débile mais heureux.


	14. 13 Sentiment inattendu

**Sentiment inattendu d'une sourde colère**

Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de sentiments jusqu'à maintenant même quand son père était en vie. Peur ? Oui ! Le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place dans ce monde, aussi. Même le sentiment d'inconfort dans l'univers familiale et scolaire, bien entendu. Mais ce sentiment douloureux de rejet amoureux s'était bien la première fois. Son cœur était en milles morceaux comme un miroir brisé que les anges du Seigneur s'amusaient à piétiner en riant de son malheur et ses déboires amoureux. Pourtant il avait toujours réussi à relativiser de ses erreurs et surtout de ses sentiments non partagés mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à cacher ni même à dédramatiser sa situation.

Il avait pourtant réussi à parler à son crush de cours, le beau et aimé Danny Mahealani. Malheureusement celui-ci, après quelques semaines de romances en montagnes russes, avait remis en question leur couple et avait préféré rompre plutôt que d'arranger les choses pour que leur histoire continue. Il avait prétexté qu'Isaac trouverait quelqu'un de mieux dans son monde car Danny ne se sentait pas en sécurité entouré de créatures tels que les loups garous et autres semblables magiques. De plus, la famille de Danny devait déménagé à Atlanta car Mr Mahealani avait trouvé un poste plus intéressant là-bas.

Isaac était malheureux. Vraiment malheureux et ne trouvait personne pour l'aider à passer ce cap. Il ne voulait pas déranger Stiles qui se démenait pour préparer les fêtes de Noël et le repas pour la meute. Il l'avait d'ailleurs renvoyé au loft en grognant presque comme Derek.

Scott était trop occupé avec Ethan. Sérieux les mecs, croiaient qu'ils étaient discrets comme Stiles et Jackson c'est comme si un ancien clown débarque dans un entretien d'embauche en costard mais avait oublié d'enlever son maquillage et son nez rouge.

Erica était déjà partit avec sa famille. Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais il ne voulait pas attrister sa sœur de meute et lui donner l'envie de revenir le câliner même s'il en aurait bien besoin.

Malia venait de démarrer son Road trip avec son père, mais elle n'aurait été d'aucun secours pour lui, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour avoir ce genre de relation. Quoi que la coyote avait souvent de bonnes idées même si elles étaient inconscientes.

Alison était partit en France rejoindre de la famille pour Noël. Depuis la séparation de Scott et Alison, la jeune femme était devenue presque une confidente pour lui, ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans jugement ou appréhension de la part ou de l'autre.

Christopher n'était pas vraiment disponible en ce moment, Peter l'accaparait en permanence. Isaac préférait éviter de retomber sur la scène gênante qu'il avait vécue en les trouvant nus en pleine action sur le bureau du chasseur. Même s'il avait trouvé ça existant sur le moment, la gêne et le dégoût avaient vite repris leur place.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec le shérif ou Melissa, il avait l'impression de les déranger même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il aimait discuter avec eux, car leur expérience de la vie pouvait l'aider à surmonter ses inquiétudes dans le quotidien ou personnel.

Il avait essayé de voir Lydia, seulement, la jeune femme lui avait claquée la porte au nez, prétextant être malade. Mais quand son ami a un odorat de loup-garou, il vaut mieux très bien mentir. L'odeur qui sortait de cette maison était tout sauf celle de la maladie. Ou peut-être de la nymphomanie. Mais était-ce une maladie ? Qui dit Lydia occupée, dit Aiden occupé, mais dans un sens cela l'arrangeait il n'aimait pas les jumeaux. Enfin Aiden précisément car Ethan était remonté dans son estime quand il l'avait aidé pendant une bataille avec des sirènes.

Jackson était aux abonnés absents, mais leur relation ne lui permettait pas de dialoguer sans vouloir l'étriper. Isaac lui reprochait d'accaparer Stiles alors qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas sortir ensemble. Le blond arrogant attirait toujours l'attention de son ami et Stiles n'avait plus de temps pour les autres.

Énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il ouvrit la porte en fer du loft avec colère. Il n'avait pas senti que Derek était présent et faisait une sieste dans le canapé que Stiles lui avait obligé à acheter pour le confort des loups et des humains.

C'était quand même fou l'influence qu'avait Stiles sur la meute même s'en sans rendre compte. L'humain râlait de devoir batailler en permanence avec Derek ou Peter pour faire sa place, mais il était tellement obnubilé par cette petite rancœur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek approuvait la plupart de ses idées, certes en râlant mais il acquiesçait, comme pour l'achat du canapé, de la grande télévision dans le salon, de la console et des jeux vidéo, pour quand les louveteaux, comme Stiles aimait les appeler, venaient ici.

Idem pour Peter. Même si lui s'amusait à énerver Stiles. Il aimait les confrontations intellectuelles et les joutes verbales avec l'émissaire de la meute. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants et Peter aimait ces moments-là.

S'immobilisant sur place, Isaac observa Derek dormir malgré le boucan qu'il venait de faire. Derek Hale, son Alpha. Derek Hale son tuteur. Derek Hale son premier crush non réciproque. Malgré l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Danny, Derek resterait son seul vrai coup de cœur. Il était amoureux de la seule personne qui ne voyait en lui qu'un bêta.

Son cœur rata un battement quand le loup bougea légèrement pour s'étirer et bander ses muscles visibles. Derek avait la fâcheuse habitude, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, de vivre ou de dormir à moitié nu. Toujours torse nu, avec un short bien trop ample pour cacher quoi que se soit sous le morceau de tissu. Isaac avait bien remarqué que son alpha mettait rarement des boxers ou des sous vêtements. Il faisait aussi les lessives.

En réfléchissant bien, Isaac se demandait comment un loup-garou de naissance pouvait réussir à ne pas remarquer que le bêta craquait pour lui. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas de lui non plus ? En temps que bêta oui mais pour compagnon, non. Compagnon ! Voila un terme que Stiles lui avait expliqué mais qui n'avait de sens que le terme employé car pour Isaac, cela restait bien abstrait. Personne ne voulait de lui tout simplement. Et pourtant après la morsure, il avait pris de l'assurance et du sex-appeal. Il voyait bien les regards sur lui. Les envies des humains transpiraient de leurs pores à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Et pourtant. Pourtant il se retrouvait seul.

Il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu mais Boyd était indisponible pendant deux jours. Il s'occupait de ses frères et sœurs pendant que ses parents travaillaient.

Le jeune loup soupira en s'approchant du canapé dans lequel dormait Derek. Il l'observa bien attentivement, il était rare de voir Derek aussi vulnérable et serein. Isaac le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça. C'était un fait unique de pouvoir approcher son Alpha sans se recevoir un regard meurtrier ou des grognements furieux. Mais ce qui était encore plus exceptionnel, c'était que le loup semblait parler dans son sommeil car ses lèvres bougeaient.

Isaac s'approcha de lui en s'agenouillant au sol et tendit l'oreille.

Bordel Isaac, tu fais un de ses boucans, veux-tu bien venir te reposer sinon je vais devoir t'égorger avec mes dents !

S'était étrange qu'il parle de lui pendant son sommeil. Surtout pour lui demander de dormir avec lui. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il prononçait sa phrase culte réservée à Stiles. L'émissaire n'avait plus l'exclusivité et Derek parlait d'Isaac dans son sommeil. Peut-être avait-il une chance ?

Tu traînes trop avec Stiles ! Souffla Derek qui ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Surpris et effrayé, Isaac tenta de reculer mais se retrouva coincé contre la table basse de salon un peu trop lourde qu'ils avaient dû tous porter avec difficulté malgré leur force de loup.

Tu as pris cette désagréable habitude de parler à voix haute !

Isaac baissa les yeux devant le regard inexpressif du loup et ne sut quoi répondre sans mettre en colère son alpha.

Isaac je suis fatigué d'avance pour les prochains jours, alors viens te reposer avec moi et tu me diras ce qui ne va pas plus tard ! Proposa Derek qui s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.

Isaac était abasourdi par la proposition de son alpha et allait décliner. Il savait très bien que son alpha faisait ça pour le réconforter, ce que fait tout bon alpha. Mais le jeune homme savait aussi pertinemment que s'il y allait, un flue énorme de phéromones s'échapperaient de son corps pour inonder les narines du loup de naissance et il découvrirait la nature de ses vrais sentiments.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Isaac fut surpris par une main qui l'attira sur le canapé. Enveloppé par des bras musclés, le corps d'Isaac se raidit un instant ne sachant quoi faire. Sentir le corps de Derek derrière lui, lui fit tourner de la tête. Il ne bougea plus et tenta de bloquer sa respiration.

Tu me prends vraiment pour loup à peine né ? Demanda Derek dont le souffle dans sa nuque le fit frissonner. J'ai reçu un appel de Stiles qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Danny et j'en suis bien content !

Tu…

Je n'aurais pas réussi à me contenir d'avantage si vous aviez continué à vous voir, je préfère voir mon compagnon avec moi plutôt qu'avec un autre homme ! Coupa Derek qui se colla à Isaac sans vergogne.

\- Mais !

Le loup ne sut que dire. Avait-il bien entendu ? Fantasmait-il ? Était-ce une hallucination ou faisait-il un cauchemar dans lequel Derek allait se transformer en monstre pour l'avaler tout cru en riant aux éclats comme la vieille sorcière du film Hocus Pocus que Stiles l'avait obligé à regarder avec Lydia et Erica ?

Me crois tu stupide pour ne pas ressentir ton désir à des kilomètres ? Le seul à être au courant pour mes sentiments envers toi, c'est Stiles et je ne veux plus jamais revivre cette conversation de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant entendu de scènes de torture aussi imagées et créatives depuis que ma mère m'a montré le manuel de torture des chasseurs et encore, ils pourraient prendre des notes sur lui !

Tu...

Isaac ! Souffla Derek en retournant le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. Si tu es le premier que j'ai transformé, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Je t'avais déjà choisi comme compagnon à l'époque, mon loup n'a pas supporter la terreur dans laquelle tu vivais et mon côté humain ne rêvait que de te choyer. Malheureusement tu étais mineur et techniquement tu l'es toujours, mais tu es bientôt majeur et je peux enfin te le dire !

Me le dire ? Demanda abasourdi le jeune homme aux boucles blondes.

Oui ! Je t'aime Isaac Lahey et je ne veux plus te voir avec un autre homme que moi, sinon je vais être obligé de devenir un criminel et partir en cavale ! Sourit Derek, éblouissant Isaac qui se demandait dans quelle dimension il était tombé.

Pince moi parce que je dois rêver … Aie !

Quoi ? tu m'as demandé de te pincer !

Mais …

Isaac ne continua pas sa phrase car les lèvres de son alpha se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais décelée chez Derek. Se laissant faire, il accorda à son « homme » l'accès à l'antre chaud de sa caverne buccale alors que Derek commençait à se frotter à lui sensuellement.

Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, mais quand tu es dans ce petit polo beige et ce pantalon indécent, j'ai toujours envie de te dévorer tout cru ! Susurra Derek à son oreille.

Soudain Isaac repensa à Stiles et à sa façon de le renvoyer de chez lui. Il avait cru rêver en voyant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Tout était prémédité, enfin du côté Stilinski. Mais il avait eu raison de l'écouter finalement parce que les choses s'arrangeaient

Bordel ! Soupira le loup en sentant la langue râpeuse de Derek à moitié loup sous l'excitation, lécher un de ses mamelons durcit.

Attend tu n'as rien sentit, je vais enfin t'emmener au septième ciel mon louveteau ! Promis Derek qui se leva et retira son short.

Isaac avait encore raison, son loup, son alpha, son compagnon ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous son short. Et ? Au mon dieu, il allait déguster. mais en salivait d'avance. Il avait son cadeau de Noël en avance mais savait qu'il allait pouvoir le déballer quand il le voulait.

Je suis à toi ! Murmura-t-il alors que Derek retirait ses vêtements.

Tu es à moi ! Confirma Derek alors que le loup s'installa entre ses jambes, frottant leur deux érections.

Oh oui ! Il était à lui comme l'inverse était vrai ! Isaac ne serait plus jamais malheureux. Ça il en était sur, sinon Stiles veillerait à le venger, ça aussi il en était convaincu.


	15. 14 Plaisir coupable

**Plaisir coupable**

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais seigneur c'était bon à chaque coup. Scott s'effondra comme de rien sur son homme, haletant et transpirant des efforts qu'ils venaient de faire. Il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais quand on fait ça deux fois d'affilé, à un certain moment, les réserves s'épuisent plus rapidement la seconde fois. S'il était en forme, il en redemanderait bien une troisième dose mais son petit ami secret était aussi épuisé que lui. Se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour laisser respirer Ethan, Scott repensa à la fois dont les choses s'étaient enclenchées sans qu'il ne le veuille mais il était si heureux.

Il avait pensé pendant des années être heureux avec Alison avec qui il sortait depuis trois ans. Mais les sentiments s'étiolaient des deux cotés et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les gestes de tendresse et les câlins s'espacèrent avant de devenir qu'un simple souvenir. Un bon souvenir mais un souvenir quand même. Ils arrivaient à faire bonne figure avec leurs amis, seulement, quand on est entouré de loups-garous, il est difficile de faire croire à des balivernes surtout avec Scott qui ne savait pas mentir. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Un beau jour, arriva dans son lycée deux jumeaux loups-garous. Abandonnés par les leurs, ils avaient errés jusqu'à se poser à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient sentis qu'ils pouvaient se poser ici sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est ce qu'Ethan lui avait expliqué après leur premier baiser cachés sous les gradin du terrain de sport.

Tout ne fut pas rose à leur arrivée quand même. Scott ne sut pas de suite pourquoi son loup était si hargneux et mécontent de les voir débarquer comme ça. Plus tard il comprit que la proximité d'Ethan sans contact mettait son côté loup furieux. Il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon mais ne pouvait l'avoir à ses côtés. Scott ne sut, pour sa part, pas quoi pensé de leur arrivée, mais trouvait génial de découvrir et de rencontrer de nouveaux loups dans la ville, malgré les réticences de ses amis et notamment de Derek et Stiles. Ils avaient bien réintégrés Jackson a la demande de Stiles alors pourquoi ne pas entretenir de bonnes relations avec les nouveaux.

Question entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux, c'était réussi, car dès la première semaine, Ethan le dévorait des yeux et il n'était pas insensible aux charmes du loup aux yeux de braise. Pourtant deux choses le freinaient. L'une s'appelait Alison pour qui le jeune alpha avait encore quelques sentiments et le simple fait de penser à la tromper alors qu'ils étaient toujours en couple mettait Scott mal à l'aise. La deuxième ? Son hétérosexualité. Il n'avait jamais eu de regards ou de pensées pour un autre garçon jusqu'à présent et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ethan lui faisait cet effet à chaque regards croisés. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise avec ça, il était juste perdu de ressentir d'autres émotions que de la camaraderie pour un garçon.

Scott ne savait pas si Stiles l'avait remarqué mais durant une discussion bien placée entre l'humain, Derek et Peter, le latino comprit qu'il existait un terme qui s'appelait « Pansexuel ». Les pansexuels n'aimaient pas un sexe, qu'il soit homme ou femme, il aimait une personne quel que soit son genre et cela fit un déclencheur dans sa tête. Peut-être était-il comme ça après tout car il ne s'était jamais vraiment défini. Il avait été humain avant d'être mordu par Peter pour devenir un loup-garou. Après quoi, il était passé de Bêta à Alpha par sa propre volonté d'aider son prochain. Et puis il était tombé amoureux d'une apprentie chasseuse de loup-garous, alors qui mieux que lui pouvait parler de diversité d'action. Pourquoi pas la pansexualité ?

Un soir, il avait tenté de discuter avec Alison et les deux jeunes avaient bien compris que leur parcours amoureux ressemblait à une rivière calme. Bien trop calme, sur laquelle aucun vent ne soufflait. Soulagé et apeuré quand même, Scott expliqua à celle qui devint sa nouvelle meilleure amie, le problème qui se posait à lui concernant Ethan. La jeune femme fut douce et tendre avec lui, elle lui donna quelques règles de base quand on devenait attiré par quelqu'un d'un autre sexe. Elle-même avait expérimenté cette situation avant de venir à Beacon Hills et pouvait donc aisément comprendre son embarras.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, après un match amical interclasse de Lacrosse que le premier baiser avait eut lieu. Scott fut désigné pour récupérer toutes les balles envoyées trop loin et perdues sous les gradins. Quelle idée avait eut le coach pour mettre Ethan dans l'équipe adverse et de plus en mini short avec poutre apparente. Le loup avait été déconcentré tout le long du jeu. Ethan faisait exprès de le frôler à longueur de temps et lui était complètement fébrile, perdant sa concentration du jeu.

Finalement, Scott trouva toutes les balles mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne le suivait en le matant allégrement sans personne autour vu que les joueurs étaient retournés aux vestiaires et les spectateurs étaient retournés en classe tandis que d'autres étaient partis.

On joue à cache-cache !

Malgré le ricanements, Scott frissonna au son de la voix suave qui venait de raisonner sous les gradins.

Scott se retourna et croisa le regard amusé d'Ethan, adossé à un poteau de soutien des gradins. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de mal devant ce mâle torse nu en short trop court pour ses pauvres yeux.

Tu ne devrais pas être aux vestiaires, le coach ne va pas aimer qu'il manque …

Le coach est obnubilé par les fesses de Greenberg aujourd'hui grâce à mon petit stratagème bien ficelé pour être tranquille ! Le ricanement avait disparu mais Scott vit dans ses yeux une lueur vorace et taquine.

Que veux-tu Ethan ? Demanda Scott en tentant de paraître sûr de lui et de ne pas avoir l'air de ressembler à un petit agneau à l'approche d'un grand méchant loup qui allait le dévorer tout cru. Même si Scott ne demandait que ça en vérité.

L'alpha observa son homologue s'approcher tranquillement de lui, sûr de son sex-appeal et de ses chances. Scott recula d'un pas avant de butter et de se retrouver coincé contre un pilier adjacent.

Ethan continua de marcher en dévorant du regard ses lèvres. Il mordilla les siennes et Scott pouvait sentir toute l'envie et l'excitation du loup. Il pouvait aussi la voir son excitation. Quel engin dans ce short et Scott déglutit bruyamment ce qui fit rire Ethan.

Je ne ressemble en rien à mon jumeau ce qui concerne le concept de la chasse mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois sautant joyeusement de ta moto, j'ai su que tu étais fais pour moi ! Ethan avança encore un peu !

Je n'ai rien tenté car tu étais avec ta chasseuse, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de la dévorer pour avoir le champs libre !

Scott pu sentir la jalousie suinter quelques secondes du loup mais il se reprit bien vite quand il descendit le regard sur sa nuque.

Quand j'ai su que vous aviez rompu, j'ai sauté de joie et j'ai décidé de te laisser du temps, car c'est dur une rupture, mais bordel que cela à été difficile.

Scott ferma les yeux et frissonna d'une violence quand il sentit le souffle chaud du jumeau sur sa nuque.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le maillot de sport et caressèrent sa peau délicatement. Scott leva la tête en sentant Ethan glisser sa bouche sur sa nuque et presser son corps contre le sien. Dans un sentiment de bien-être et d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Scott entoura les épaules du loup de ses bras et se pressa encore plus contre lui. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait enfin à sa place et il avait envie de plus de contact.

Aujourd'hui ! Continua Ethan qui frissonnait à son tour en sentant la queue de Scott frotter contre la sienne sans vergogne en grognant de façon primaire. Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu, je t'ai senti, j'ai su que je pouvais t'avoir et je te veux ! Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Voila comment leur histoire avait débutée et depuis ils se retrouvaient partout et nulle part. Ils se baladaient et apprenaient à se connaître sans se presser. Ils avaient envie de faire les choses bien pour ne pas finir leur histoire avant de l'avoir commencer. Même si leurs ébats sexuels étaient torrides et qu'ils les pratiquaient partout où ils en avaient envie, en général de préférence, là où la meute ne mettait pas les pieds. Scott ne voulait pas encore leur annoncer, il ne savait pas comment ils pourraient réagir, déjà que Stiles et Derek ne faisaient pas confiance aux jumeaux au départ. Alors comment dire que l'alpha sortait avec l'un d'en eux ?

Étrangement Stiles n'était plus aussi réfractaires aux jumeaux depuis quelques temps. Sûrement parce que Lydia lui avait soufflé dans les bronches quand il avait tenté d'émettre un avis sur son couple avec Aiden et qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos leur meilleure amie. Valait mieux pas s'ils voulaient rester en vie assez longtemps pour finir en maison de retraite pour loups-garous. Et Derek semblait préoccupé par quelque chose qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir à autre chose. Scott trouvait étrange le silence du loup depuis quelque temps mais ça l'arrangeait d'une certaine façon.

Scott reprit difficilement sa respiration et tourna la tête vers Ethan qui le regardait en souriant avec tant d'amour qu'il détourna la tête, rougissant. Il ferma les yeux et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas encore à dire ces petits mots, malgré cela, il savait qu'Ethan ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Le jumeau était plus dans les actes et les actions que dans les mots vains.

Alors qu'il tenta de se lever, parce soyons juste, deux fois d'affilés même pour un loup-garou aux capacités régénérantes rapides, il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre d'ébats.

Ethan était insatiable et terriblement doué dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Scott ne s'était même pas posé la question du qui fais quoi dans leur couple car les rôles s'étaient imposées à eux dans une coordination naturelle. Scott était l'alpha, son alpha et son compagnon, mais dans leur vie sexuelle, il aimait être dominé par Ethan qui le lui rendait bien. Actif et dominant avec les filles, enfin Alison vu qu'il n'avait connu qu'une seule fille dans sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle, il était devenu un dominant passif avec Ethan qui était d'une douceur et attentif à tous ses désirs.

Je suis exténue ! Souffla son compagnon en attrapant Scott pour le remettre sur le lit et s'allonger sur lui.

Je peux sentir ça ! Rit Scott avec sarcasme en sentant la virilité de son homme entre ses jambes.

\- Si j'étais pas aussi épuisé, je recommencerais tout de …

OH GOD ! S'écria une voix masculine qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Scott se figea tandis qu'Ethan recouvrit leurs corps rapidement du drap jeté au sol quelques heures plus tôt qui le dérangeait dans ses envies soudaines.

Bordel, je suis désolé ! S'excusa la voix de Stiles derrière la porte entrouverte alors que Scott ne savait quoi dire à son meilleur ami qui l'avait vu nu avec un autre garçon qui ne faisait pas encore partie officiellement de la meute mais surtout avec un autre garçon.

Scott, si tu répondais au téléphone quand on t'appelle, je n'aurais pas été obligé de voir ça… Salut Ethan !

Scott s'étonna de la facilité dont Stiles faisait preuve pour ne pas devenir rouge de colère ou atterré par la situation. Malgré le choc de la découverte, Stiles semblait bien prendre la situation, car il ne ressentait aucun jugement dans sa voix mais plutôt de l'amusement. Il se tourna vers Ethan qui ne disait rien et avait l'air un peu coupable.

Tu crois que je serais sorti avec toi sans l'accord de Stiles ? Répondit le jumeau en le dévorant des yeux, essayant sûrement de faire passer la pilule de la trahison.

Enfin si trahison y avait, car Scott trouva attendrissant de la part de son compagnon d'avoir demandé à Stiles, son frère de cœur, la permission de sortir avec lui. Comme un futur marié demande au père de la fiancée, la permission de l'épouser. Enfin ce système était vieux jeu mais Scott était un grand romantique et aimait ce genre de chose.

Euh ! C'était pour te dire que j'avais discuté avec mon père et que les choses se sont arrangées et que je suis en couple avec Jackson !

Scott pris une claque mentale dans la gueule mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il sentit Stiles détaler comme un lapin pris sous les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit d'orage. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Qu'il ait discuter avec son père alors qu'il lui avait dit de laisser tomber, même s'il savait pertinemment que Stiles le ferait, curieux comme il était ou bien l'annonce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la gueule avant de partir comme un voleur sans lui laisser le temps d'avoir une explication.

A demain ! Cria Stiles à voix forte sûrement à la porte d'entrée.

Une claquement de porte confirma ses pensées. Scott resta assis immobile quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Ethan qui n'avait pas bougé. A vrai dire, les pensées de Scott disparurent d'un seul coup. Ethan, allongé à ses côtés, se tenant la tête dans une main, le coude contre le lit dans une position nonchalante avec un drap à moitié posé sur lui, le fit buguer.

On reprend là où on en était ? Aguicha Ethan en lui mordillant la peau du dos.

Toutes pensées cohérents finirent par s'envoler et Scott frissonna. Finalement il était peut-être prêt pour un troisième round. Scott se rallongea à ses côtés pour mieux profiter des lèvres de son compagnon. La caresse d'une main attrapant sa verge à moitié gonflée fini par le faire soupirer.

A partir de maintenant, terminé les plaisirs coupables caché au reste du monde. Aujourd'hui commençait les plaisirs autorisés et il s'en fichait si quelqu'un le voyait. Ah non, pas si sûr !

Scott ! Cria la voix de sa mère qui était arrivée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je viens de voir … Oh mon dieu !


	16. 15 Tous ensemble

**Tous ensemble**

Stiles s'installa dans la chaise à bascule que son père avait acheté à sa mère quand elle était enceinte et qu'il venait de retaper pour les longues soirée d'étés. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la 24 décembre et que malgré la saison, il faisait certes frais mais tout de même assez bon pour en profiter. Le jeune homme écoutait les rires qui raisonnaient et emplissaient sa maison en ce soir de réveillon de Noël. Il aimait cette période de l'année où tous les gens qu'ils aimaient étaient réunis et profitaient de se laps de temps pour décompresser sans qu'une merde surnaturelle débarque. Même les méchants avaient besoin de jour de congé. Sauf Grinch, bien sûr.

Stiles bougea légèrement et fit basculer la chaise doucement en repensant à cette soirée riche en événements. Finalement, il avait bien fait de débarquer chez Scott en sachant pertinemment qu'Ethan était là pour bouger un peu son meilleur ami et qu'il dise la vérité sur son nouveau couple. Bon, leur vie amoureuse était cachée comme un secret de polichinelle, mais au moins, il avait fait avancer les choses pour que Scott se lance. Tout le monde avait joué le jeu, même si Lydia était mauvaise comédienne et son expression de surprise était complètement nul. Il devrait sûrement lui apprendre à le faire pour les prochaines fois.

Scott était heureux et cela se voyait, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de son ami. Il était entre de bonnes mains même s'il aurait préféré ne pas voir les deux garçons nus et sortant d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il frissonna en revoyant la scène d'un Scott essoufflé et transpirant sous le corps d'Ethan, totalement nu et suintant. Beurk, il allait devoir se laver les yeux à la javel ou pire se les crever.

La deuxième solution était sûrement la bonne car son père donnait un spectacle inédit, mais totalement interdit au mineur. Pour un homme de loi, il était assez démonstratif avec Jordan. Certes il avait donné son aval, mais le lavage d'amygdale n'était pas obligé devant ses pauvres yeux innocents et chastes. Il devait quand même avouer que son père, éméché, avec un Jordan coincé devant la meute était tordant quand celui-ci demandait des bisous. Il n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça. Et n'espérait jamais le revoir de sitôt.

En parlant d'écœurement, quelle idée saugrenue d'avoir invité Peter ? Bon s'il voulait que Chris ne reste pas seul pour noël, il devait inviter l'aîné des Hale. Mais bordel, quelle plaie ce loup. Vouloir jouer à qui embrasse le mieux entre son père, lui avait déclencher certains fous rires mais aussi une grande gêne chez les jeunes de la meute. Gêne provenant de Derek qui haussait encore plus les sourcils devant la bêtise de son oncle. Même si le loup avait une bonne diversion personnelle.

Quelle surprise pour Stiles de découvrir que Derek sortait avec Isaac. Non vraiment ! Ah ! Vous sentez le sarcasme. Non ! Stiles était bien le premier à voir que Derek en pinçait pour son louveteau aux belles boucles blondes. Le premier, même avant que Derek le remarque. Il avait vraiment usé de toute sa diplomatie et de tact pour faire prendre conscience au loup grincheux de son affection pour Isaac. Le loup le savait, mais l'humain avait du mal. Alors il avait tenté de parler de la pansexualité afin de contraindre Derek à voir la vérité en face et arrêter de se voiler la face. Pour une fois, Peter avait servi à quelque chose hormis dire des sonneries.

Finalement, c'était bon d'avoir un peu insisté auprès de Mme Martin pour quelle vienne même si Stiles aurait préféré qu'elle ne voit pas le spectacle Jordan/son père et Peter/Chris. Au moins elle avait pu accompagner Melissa durant le soirée. Une Melissa encore traumatisée par la scène dont elle avait été témoin en rentrant chez elle après son départ précipité. Scott lui avait tout raconté et Stiles en riait encore tout seul quand il y repensait. Il avait aperçu quelques regards furtifs que Melissa donnait au couple formé par son fils et Ethan, et Stiles apercevait une rougeur de honte pointer son nez sur ses joues. Pauvre Melissa.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, Stiles observa ses amis riants et chantants. Il n'avait jamais vu Lydia aussi épanouie depuis le début de cette histoire de surnaturelle. Elle s'était enfin affranchie de cette chape de plomb qu'elle portait en permanence pour avoir l'air stupide. Elle était enfin la jeune femme libérée de ses propres démons et vivait comme elle l'entendait, pas comme les autres voulaient qu'elle soit. De plus, Aiden aidait beaucoup à son épanouissement et il l'en remerciait tous les jours.

Le seul regret de Stiles était qu'il manquait des gens. Il manquait des membres de la meute. Erica était partie avec sa famille dans le Wisconsin pour les fêtes. Malia avait préférée partir avec son père pour une sorte de road trip de retrouvailles. Alison était partie rejoindre de la famille en France et renouée avec ses racines. Boyd n'avait pu se joindre à eux parce qu'il passait Noël en famille mais il passerait demain pour leur faire un coucou et ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Oui, Stiles avait fait des folies cette année. Il avait acheté un cadeau pour tout le monde en économisant toute l'année et travaillant dans un petit restaurant pendant les vacances et les week-end. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir le faire. Il était heureux et triste aussi. C'était la dernière année où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensemble avant de prendre la direction de la fac.

Pas mal de membres de la meute partaient loin, comme Alison qui allait partir en France pour faire ses études.

Isaac s'envolait pour l'Angleterre, sûrement suivit de Derek qui n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant. Derek avait même le projet de reprendre ses études d'architecture qu'il avait dû arrêter à la mort de Laura. Stiles était fier de le voir enfin reprendre goût à la vie.

Scott partait pour le Canada pour faire la meilleure université qui proposait le meilleur diplôme de vétérinaire. Ethan le suivrait sûrement ou ne serait pas loin.

Lydia partait pour Harvard et Aiden avait prévu de faire une formation pour apprendre les bases de l'économie sportive pour ouvrir une salle de sport.

Erica n'allait pas loin, à Sacramento pour faire son école de stylisme et Boyd avait déjà trouvé un travail dans une boutique de livres à Beacon Hills. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de sa famille et aimait les livres, alors il avait fait un choix.

Malia avait décidée de prendre une année sabbatique après l'année scolaire pour profiter de son père et voyager avec lui histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Huit ans était assez long quand même.

Et Jackson allait partir pour Yale faire ses études de droit pénal. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'était certes réconcilier avec son petit ami, et penser qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant des mois ou des années le minait. Il avait aussi postulé à Yale pour ses études de journalisme mais il n'avait encore reçu de réponse alors que ses amis avaient déjà préparé leur passage à la fac.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si les universités auxquelles dans lesquelles il avait postulé ne lui répondaient pas favorablement. Il devrait sûrement restez vivre chez son père. Trouver un travail minable pour subvenir à ses besoins. Trouver un petit logement. Il soupira, déjà las de la suite et malgré cela, c'était lui le plus optimiste de la bande. Enfin le plus réaliste peut être.

Alors poussin, tu déprimes ? Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et sourit en voyant Jackson sortir de la maison avec un petit sac à la main.

Le blond se baissa et embrassa son front dans un moment de tendresse. Stiles aimait Jackson, toutes ses facettes, ses qualités et un peu moins ses défauts, mais il le prenait entièrement. Seulement ces petits moment-là, rien que tous les deux étaient spéciaux. Jackson ne portait pas de masque, il était naturel et ne se forçait pas à paraître parfait, il était parfait.

Jackson s'installa sur la banquette remplie de coussins que Lydia lui avait demandé d'acheter cet été quand ils avaient commencé à réviser pour la rentrée. Confortable et spacieuse pour y accueillir au moins trois personnes. Seulement, Lydia s'étalait de tout son long, ce qui rendait difficile de s'y installer après. Le blond enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea de façon à être en face de Stiles. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et l'humain ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Stiles profitait de ce moment de calme avec son petit ami dans un silence apaisant malgré le bruit de ses convives à l'intérieur de la maison. Le nez de Jackson frottait délicatement dans sa nuque, il savait que son petit ami adorait respirer son odeur. Les mains droites jointes, son dos contre le torse du blond et les yeux rivés vers le ciel clair, Stiles était au paradis, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose et profitait au maximum de ses moments à deux, l'un avec l'autre où ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Les mots étaient devenus superflus pour eux car ils arrivaient à ses comprendre sans exprimer la moindre parole. Stiles devinait dans la gestuelle de Jackson toutes ses envies, ses phrases muettes ou même ses interrogations, le jeune blond était très expressif corporellement et cela plaisait à Stiles car il n'aurait pas supporter un deuxième comme lui, il n'aurait jamais pu en placer une.

Tu es inquiet ? Demanda Jackson en serrant plus fortement Stiles qui frissonnait un peu, la température venait de descendre et Stiles n'était qu'humain.

Non ! Menti Stiles qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de gâcher Noël avec ses inquiétudes.

Stiles ! Gronda doucement Jackson. Je sais et sens que tu mens…

Maudit loups-garous avec vos pouvoirs de l'enfer ! Ronchonna Stiles qui malgré sa saute d'humeur se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de Jackson.

De plus, je te sens tendu donc, même si je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs, je l'aurais su quand même !

Je vais me retrouver tout seul dans un appartement minable avec un job minable, manger avec mon père et mon beau père tous les midis pour être sûr qu'il ne dévore pas des cochonneries parce que je sais que Jordan lui laissera passer n'importe quoi, je vais finir par acheter une vingtaine de chats pour ne pas vivre seul et je mourrai seul dans une maison de retraite pathétique, seul et abandonné…

Et moi, je suis où dans tout ça ? Demanda Jackson qui devait sûrement sentir sa tristesse.

Ben tu m'auras abandonné parce que je serai devenu pauvre et que je n'aurai pas fais de haute études, ensuite tu auras épousé un autre homme plus beau, intelligent et classe que moi pour finir par devenir associé dans un grand cabinet d'avocats très réputé et tu auras des enfants avec ton époux parfait !

Stiles sentait que Jackson se moquait de lui, finalement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas car il comprenait que ses peurs étaient ridicules et que son raisonnement n'était qu'une pitrerie de sa part. Seulement, il avait vraiment peur de finir seul.

Dans ton raisonnement quelque chose cloche !

Lequel ?

La personne qui va partager ma vie est déjà le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus classe. Jackson tourna doucement Stiles pour le regarder en face. Si je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, ce n'est qu'avec une seule personne et ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est toi et… Jackson tendit le bras vers le sac en plastique duquel il retira deux enveloppes, dont une cachetée…

\- Si tu peux prendre ça au cas où tu deviennes pauvre, ce sont les tickets d'achats de tes cadeaux, tu pourras te faire rembourser ! Dit Jackson en ouvrant la petite enveloppe. Mais ! Je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin ! Déclara-t-il en donnant la seconde enveloppe à Stiles qui s'aperçut qu'elle venait de Yale.

Mon dieu c'est …

Oui c'est ! Alors ouvre-la !

Mais si c'est …

Tu ne le sauras qu'en l'ouvrant !

Non j'ai peur, ouvre-la ! Demanda Stiles en se levant et tendant la réponse pour son avenir à Jackson.

Stiles observa le visage de son homme. Le bruit du papier déchiré le fit frissonner mais pas dans le bon sens. Il avait une horrible appréhension comme quand Derek l'avait envoyé chercher Peter qui était blessé chez Chris. Il avait eu raison ce jour-là, parce que retrouver le chasseur chevauchant le loup, nus sur le perron de la zone résidentielles de Beacon Hills n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Même si les regarder faire avait été hypnotisant dans un sens.

Stiles ?

Le regard de Jackson n'augurait rien de bon et la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé dans les aigus ne lui donnait pas de bon départ.

Oui ! Demanda Stiles au bord des larmes.

Je suis désolé, mon cœur…

Je le savais ! Réussit-il à dire tant sa gorge était serrée.

… Mais tu vas devoir venir avec moi à YALEEEE !

Stiles regarda avec stupéfaction son homme qui venait de le tromper allègrement en se foutant de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il était accepté à Yale. Ils partaient à Yale. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Il ne sera jamais seul. Il…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous faites plus de bruits que les morveux à l'intérieur ! S'écria Chris en sortant, prendre l'air sûrement.

Je … Je vais à Yale ! Déclara Stiles encore sous le choc, le regard rivé sur la lettre d'admission qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

félicitation Stilinski ! Congratula Peter en sortant à son tour.

Faut que je voie mon père ! S'écria soudainement Stiles en disparaissant dans la maison.

Un coup de pouce ? Demanda Peter à Jackson en lorgnant le fessier de Chris.

Même pas eu besoin, il était sur la pile du haut quand j'ai demandé à mon père !

Donc il a gagné sa place ?

Il l'a méritée, sa place ! Reprit Jackson qui grimaça en entendant les hôtes de son petit ami hurler de joie face à la bonne nouvelle.

Oh oui ! Stiles méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait et Jackson allait faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et personne ne pourrait le contraindre à ne plus l'aimer, même après la mort. Stiles était le pivot de cette meute. Il était le centre de sa vie. Il ferait en sorte que son petit ami ait tout ce dont il pourrait rêver. Même la lune, s'il le fallait. Comme disait Stiles, Foi de Whittemore, il y arriverait.


	17. 16 Les enfants de Choeur

**Bonjour**

 **16ème jour**

 **Après tout ces textes du même auteur, on change un peu. Par contre, on reste dans le même fandom avec encore un os sur Teen wolf.**

 **C'est un petit hommage à mes enfants qui présentent aujourd'hui même un petit spectacle de Noël à l'église.**

 **C'est du Sterek-enfant.**

 **Ce petit OS a été écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent de la page facebook Sterek addiction. Donc si vous l'avez déjà lu sur facebook, c'est normal. C'est un texte de Kitsune Aquatik.**

* * *

 **Les enfants de Choeur**

Stiles tremblait de tout son corps. Il sentait la panique l'envahir. C'était sûr, il allait bientôt avoir du mal à respirer et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se pencha par delà la maison faite en carton qui trônait sur la petite scène de l'église et regarda le monde présent dans la grande bâtisse. Les parents des enfants, dont les siens, étaient assis dans les trois premiers rangs. Sa maman parlait à l'oreille de son père. Tous attendaient patiemment que le spectacle de Noël commence.

Stiles recula en se frottant les cheveux énergiquement. Non, il n'allait pas arrivait à se présenter sur scène, déguisé en étoile du berger, et à chanter la chanson Hallelujah avec les autres. En plus, Scott n'était même pas avec lui. Il ne faisait pas partie des enfants de Chœur, alors il était juste assis quelque part dans la salle.

L'orgue se mit à résonner dans l'église et Stiles se cacha derrière un rideau, histoire de ne pas être vu. Il entendit les autres enfants se mettre en marche pour rejoindre le devant de la scène et il ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à 20 pour se donner du courage, tremblant toujours.

Il sentit un souffle contre lui et ouvrit les yeux. Le rideau était ouvert et devant lui se tenait un garçon, un peu plus grand, un peu plus âgé aux cheveux noirs et aux jolis yeux verts.

\- Ben, tu viens pas sur scène ? demanda Derek Hale, car il s'agissait bien de lui.

Stiles le connaissait puisqu'il chantait dans la chorale de l'église, lui aussi.

\- J'crois… j'crois bien que je suis pas fait pour chanter devant les gens. Je… je préfère rester ici.

\- Mais, tes parents sont venus pour te voir.

Stiles ancra son regard brun-miel dans celui vert du jeune Hale.

\- Je sais… mais… si je vais sur la scène, je vais me mettre à paniquer et ça va se finir en crise, je pourrais plus respirer.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Mais, tu peux y aller toi, rien ne t'en empêche et mes parents ne m'en voudront pas de pas avoir chanter.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- J'y vais pas si t'y va pas.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris. Quoi ?

\- Tu as pas besoin de moi.

\- Mais la scénette a besoin de son étoile. C'est pas la Nativité sans l'étoile. T'es important et puis, je suis un roi mage. J'ai besoin que l'étoile me guide. J'ai besoin que tu me guides, sinon je sers à rien. T'as presque le rôle le plus important de la pièce.

\- Euh ouais mais…

Derek soupira de dépit et finit par tendre sa main vers Stiles, un peu brusquement.

\- Donne-moi la main ! ordonna le jeune Hale et Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, frappé de stupeur.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux que je te donne la main ?

\- Fais-le juste et discute plus.

Un sourire doux fleuri sur les lèvres du petit Stilisnki, il prit la main de Derek et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Allez, viens !

Stiles suivit Derek qui le tirait derrière lui. Il se retrouva rapidement sur la scène, s'installa devant, entre deux autres enfants de son âge, les mains derrière le dos. Il regarda la salle, ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter avec les autres. Il sentit la main de Derek qui tenait la sienne et la serra un peu plus fort. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ça l'aidait à ne pas paniquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les regards de ses parents, puis celui de Scott et se sentit soudain courageux, grand et fort. Il allait jouer l'étoile à la perfection.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Ses parents le félicitèrent après le spectacle à grands renforts de bisous et de câlins, ainsi que de paroles exprimant leur fierté. Stiles était heureux. Il l'avait fait, il avait surpassé sa peur et avait donner tout ce qu'il devait pour jouer son rôle, certes pas très parlant, mais très important.

Il vit soudain Derek auprès de sa famille. Il se précipita vers lui, lui sauta au cou et lui plaqua un baiser juste à la commissures des lèvres, puis il repartit, rougissant, vers ses parents.

Si monsieur et madame Hale avaient souris sans comprendre ce qui avait prit au fils du shérif d'embrasser le leur, Derek savait lui. Il sourit légèrement en rougissant. Il avait été remercié plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé pour avoir aider Stiles. Il était franchement chou et chouette, ce petit brun plein d'énergie.


	18. 17 Stay with me

**Bonjour à tous**

 **jour 17 du calendrier**

 **et c'est à nouveau un texte sur Maze Runner Trilogy avec le couple Newtmas.**

 **Écrit par Ryopini.**

* * *

 **Stay with me**

\- Newt… S'il te plaît… Viens m'aider.

\- Dis-moi où tu es.

Newt enregistra le lieu et en ni une ni deux, il s'habilla. Peu importe l'heure, peu importe le temps, peu importe si c'est un jour spécial, Newt se déplacera toujours quand l'homme qu'il aime l'appelle à l'aide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur et vit la neige tomber. Il fouilla dans son placard et sorti deux écharpes et deux manteaux. Au vu du désespoir dans la voix, il était à peu près sûr que Thomas n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des vêtements chauds.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et partit là où il lui avait indiqué.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut sorti de son appartement, le froid le prit aux tripes, il remit bien son écharpe et observa les alentours. Les gens étaient heureux, Noël arrivait, la neige tombait sans arrêt, de quoi émettre une bonne dose de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement la joie n'était pas avec eux lorsqu'il arriva finalement au point de rendez-vous.

Il aperçut un jeune homme, brun, recroquevillé sur lui-même, des soubresauts se répercutant sur ses épaules. Et Newt n'eut aucun doute que c'était lui. Il s'approcha lentement, prit le manteau qu'il avait dans les mains et le déposa sur ses épaules.

Le brun leva la tête vers lui, ses joues remplies de larmes.

\- Tommy…

Newt s'installa près de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha de son corps.

\- Je suis là…

Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, Thomas s'accrocha à son manteau. Il essayait de parler mais sa douleur transformait les sons en gémissements. Le blond le serra d'autant plus contre lui, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et la caressa du bout des doigts. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il savait que c'était l'endroit le plus apte pour le calmer.

Cela eu bien l'effet escompté, il le sentait se détendre lentement malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

\- Je suis là Tommy, ça va aller.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tête et retira lentement un flocon de neige qui s'était déposé dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu vas bien t'habiller et nous allons aller chez moi, d'accord ?

Thomas se serra contre lui et l'agrippa fortement.

\- Ne me laisse pas toi aussi…

\- Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Alors debout.

Il s'écarta à contre cœur du brun, lui installa l'écharpe autour de son cou et se leva. En le voyant s'éloigner, Thomas n'attendit pas et se leva instantanément. Il ne voulait définitivement pas le lâcher. Il mit bien son manteau et suivit Newt qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ils avancèrent vers son appartement, sans un mot, épaule contre épaule.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement chaud. Newt le déshabilla lentement et embrassa son front.

\- Va te poser sur le canapé, je te prépare quelque chose de chaud à boire.

Thomas fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et l'attendit. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver avec un chocolat chaud et un thé. Newt lui tendit sa boisson qu'il s'empressa de prendre et de boire. Les larmes s'étaient calmées, mais il avait encore des frissons. Chose que nota Newt, il lui prit donc une couverture qu'il déposa sur lui.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Thomas prit une grande inspiration, il voulait en parler, mais ça lui faisait mal. Il avait peur de la suite.

\- Mes parents…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau. Newt glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

. Ils ont eu un accident…

\- Oh non Tommy… Comment… Comment vont-ils ?

\- Je… Ils sont dans le coma… Je ne sais pas encore…

Il lui prit la tasse des mains, la posa sur sa table basse et le blottit contre lui. Il embrassa son front tendrement. Il se sentit démuni ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Je suis désolé

Thomas le serra contre lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber toi aussi

Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber, rapidement essuyées par les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Jamais Tommy, jamais. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, et nous irons voir tes parents ensemble. Ils sont forts, ils ne te laisseront pas non plus. Noël arrive bientôt et je suis prêt à parier que nous le fêteront tous ensemble, tous en forme.

Thomas le serra fort. Il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui, il était sa force, sa boussole, son pilier. Il allait garder l'espoir que oui, il fêterait Noël avec son homme et sa famille, mais pour le moment il devait attendre, alors il allait se consoler dans ses bras et sous ses tendres baisers.


	19. 18 C'est la belle nuit de Noël

**18 ème jour**

 **Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici un petit texte sur Teen Wolf. Écrit par Alessia Dan. C'est du Scisaac (Scott/Isaac).**

* * *

 **C'est la belle nuit de Noël…**

La maison entièrement silencieuse ressemblait à un doux écrin. Isaac, assis en tailleur devant l'immense sapin du salon, le contemplait avec des yeux émerveillés d'enfant, le cœur inondé de cette joie de Noël dont on lui avait rebattu les oreilles jusqu'à l'écœurement, mais qu'il n'avait fait qu'entr'apercevoir dans d'autres foyers que le sien. Enfant, il l'avait vécu comme une injustice, une tragédie. Adolescent, il s'était fait une raison, se convainquant que tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Ne pas prendre de robustes et échapper au congélo lui semblait alors bien plus important que trois guirlandes et deux angelots suspendus. C'était donc la toute première fois qu'il fêtait Noël. Jamais auparavant il n'en avait été question, pas même une seconde. Ni avec son père naturellement, qui se complaisait davantage dans le rôle du père fouettard, mais pas non plus avec Derek qui l'avait hébergé durant de longs mois. Cela dit, il comprenait que l'on puisse détester les fêtes lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de famille avec qui partager ces moments. Chaque souvenir était pour Derek une poignée de sel sur une plaie béante. Sans doute préférait-il oublier ces soirs de réveillon auprès des siens, tout comme Peter.

Mais cette année, pour lui, Isaac Lahay, les choses étaient différentes : il sortait avec Scott ! Et chez l'alpha, la fête de la nativité ne se prenait pas à la légère. Dès les premiers jours de décembre, Mélissa et son fils avaient entrepris de décorer la maison, la rendant plus chaleureuse que jamais. Depuis trois semaines, sur la façade, clignotaient des guirlandes lumineuses qu'il avait lui-même aidé à installer. Des couleurs scintillantes envahissaient toute la maison. Sur les fenêtres, toutes les nuits, quelques bougies blanches laissaient ondoyer leur flamme dans une danse aussi lascive que réconfortante.

Melissa, réveillée par la soif, fixa un instant ce jeune homme à la silhouette d'ange et au regard étrangement innocent qui rêvassait au milieu de son salon. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, presque aussi silencieuse que ceux qu'elle côtoyait. Elle sentait tant de fêlures chez Isaac. Une souffrance silencieuse qu'il n'exprimait jamais. Pourtant, malgré ce passé difficile, il restait un garçon vraiment gentil. Elle l'appréciait énormément. Discret, généreux et aimant. De belles qualités pour un gendre. Elle se réjouissait de l'amour qui l'unissait à Scott. Et cette nuit plus que jamais, elle pria pour que l'avenir les préserve de toute mauvaise chose.

Sans dire un mot, elle s'installa près du loup, admirant à son tour ce majestueux symbole illuminé, au parfum si agréable. Épaule contre épaule, ils restèrent juste là, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Scott, sentant la place vide auprès de lui et les draps froids, descendit à son tour. Ému, il s'accroupit derrière son compagnon et l'encercla de ses bras qu'il voulait protecteurs. Isaac s'y coula comme un chat paresseux.

\- Je t'aime, murmura l'alpha. Je te promets qu'il y aura beaucoup d'autres Noëls pour nous. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça.

Pour seule réponse, Isaac resserra ses mains autour de celles de Scott.

Ainsi, tous trois virent le soleil se lever sur ce merveilleux jour du vingt-cinq décembre dans la paix et l'amour d'une famille.


	20. 19 Les traditions de Noël

**Jour 19.**

 **On approche à grands pas de Noël:-)**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un texte de Ryopini. Tiré de la série Supernatural.**

 **Un petit Team Free Will 2.0 avec du Destiel.**

* * *

 **Les traditions de Noël**

La période de Noël était déjà bien installée, le froid avait saisi la ville et la neige avait envahie l'extérieur, forçant les Winchester à rester dans le bunker.

Jack découvrait cette période pour la première fois, il était alors devant la télé, regardant des films de noël sous le conseil avisé de Sam. Il avait déjà dévoré beaucoup de livres à ce propos, mais ces films lui permettaient d'avoir une nouvelle vision, de découvrir une nouvelle fête, de nouvelles traditions… Ayant déjà quelques connaissances sur le sujet, il avait pu convaincre Dean et Sam de fêter noël comme il se devait. Il y avait donc des décorations lumineuses, des guirlandes et un magnifique sapin qui trônait dans le salon. Il avait même réussi à négocier une branche de gui, il avait cru comprendre que cela rapprochait les gens et l'idée lui plaisait.

Il avait bien vu dans les films que les gens s'embrassaient sous le gui, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas pareil ici.

* * *

Et cette question refit surface lorsque le film qui passait abordait de nouveau les baisers sous le gui, il se tourna vers Dean et Castiel qui étaient derrière lui et qui étudiaient une carte pour la prochaine mission.

\- Dites.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent un peu vers lui et Sam releva sa tête de son livre, tous prêt à écouter le plus jeune et à répondre à ses nouvelles interrogations.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas pareil ?

\- « Pareil » ?

Dean leva un sourcil, se tourna complètement vers lui et croisa les bras.

\- Personne ne fait pareil que dans les films, Jack.

\- Pourtant j'ai lu aussi que les gens amoureux s'embrassaient sous le gui. Ce n'est pas juste dans les films.

Jack pencha la tête, recopiant les gestes de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

\- Alors pourquoi toi et Castiel vous ne vous embrassez pas ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi nous nous embrasserions ?

Dean se raidit à la question de Jack. D'où lui venait cette idée, il se demandait bien.

\- Parce que vous êtes amoureux ?

Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer alors que Sam se mit à rire avec peu de discrétion.

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Jack !

\- C'est vrai Dean, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Hein… ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers Castiel, il se sentit comme une biche prise dans les lumières des phares.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas ton amoureux ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était tranquillement en train de préparer la prochaine mission, célibataire, et il se retrouvait avec un Sam mort de rire, un Jack bien trop curieux et un Castiel déçu de ne pas être embrassé par sa personne. C'était invraisemblable.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors je suis ton amoureux… ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il était pris au dépourvu. Mais surtout, il avait un Castiel triste et une occasion en or pour en profiter et faire ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Il se sentit rougir un peu plus, il hésita un temps et se tourna vers Castiel. Puis il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes.

Castiel eu un hoquet de surprise mais n'en fut pas moins satisfait. Sam lâcha un sifflement d'admiration et Jack les regarda, les yeux pétillants, mais perplexe.

\- Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser d'amoureux ça et puis, vous ne l'avez pas fait sous le gui !

Dean grogna un peu, il n'était pas à l'aise et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Puis il leva son regard vers Castiel et comme à chaque fois, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux bleus de l'ange, ni à son regard quémandant un peu plus que ce simple mais doux contact. Son regard glissa un peu plus bas sur les lèvres que Castiel mordillait.

Il râla –pour la forme-, attrapa brusquement la main de l'ange et l'attira sous le gui. Il se mit devant lui et fit un effort considérable pour ignorer les deux regards perçants de sa famille.

Puis avec une grande délicatesse, il glissa une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent automatiquement puis Dean l'embrassa amoureusement.

Castiel fondit sous ses lèvres, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Leurs vies venaient de changer en deux petites secondes et les deux remercièrent intérieurement l'engouement de Jack pour les fêtes.

Les traditions de Noël avaient finalement du bon.


	21. 20 Le dernier Noël

**Bonjour**

 **Pour ce 20 ème jour, un texte tiré du fandom Maze Runner Trilogy, écrit par Kitsune Aquatik. Ceci est du Newtmas, mais sans Newt.**

 **Désolé pour ce texte pas très joyeux, mais Noël c'est aussi parfois les souvenirs des personnes qui ne sont plus avec nous.**

* * *

 **Le dernier Noël**

Thomas regarda l'océan devant lui. C'était le soir de Noël.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes et soupira. Le premier Noël au refuge. C'était le tout premier nouveau Noël des membres du refuge. Tout le monde était joyeux. Tout le monde chantait, riait… Tous, sauf lui. Parce que Thomas ne le pouvait pas.

Il regarda la stèle dressée à côté de lui et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aussitôt sur le prénom de Newt.

C'était pour ça que Thomas ne pouvait pas être heureux. C'était Noël et Newt manquait à l'appel et il y manquerait toujours, chaque année.

Thomas toucha du bout des doigts les 4 lettres gravées dans la pierre et ferma les yeux. Il revit le blond, avec son sourire doux, ses yeux sombres, sa gentillesse exceptionnelle. Sa voix, ses cheveux en bataille, la minceur de son corps, ses muscles discrets, sa bonne humeur et même son odeur. Un florilège de souvenirs liés à Newt qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tout ce qui lui restait aujourd'hui de son ami.

Thomas laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses qui glissèrent doucement sur son visage d'adolescent. Trop jeune. Newt était trop jeune pour mourir. C'était injuste.

Thomas serra les poings et rouvrit les yeux lentement, papillonnant des paupières quelques secondes.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son dernier Noël avant le labyrinthe. Avant toute cette merde qui leur était tombée dessus. Est-ce que Newt s'en souvenait, lui ? Avait-il un jour parlé d'un Noël passé ? Thomas ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi oublié les Noëls passés de son enfance ? Comme tous les autres, comme lui-même.

\- Newt… joyeux Noël. Où que tu sois, mon ami, souffla Thomas.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna lentement.

Minho se tenait à ses côtés, les yeux brillants.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, dit-il, faiblement, le regard fixé sur l'océan.

\- Moi aussi, Minho. Tu… Est-ce qu'il se souvenait des Noël de son enfance ? demanda Thomas.

\- Tu t'en souviens toi ?

\- Non.

\- Newt non plus.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Minho haussa les épaules, incertain de la réponse à donner. Incertain de ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

\- Ce qu'on n'a pas connu ne peut pas nous manquer, souffla-t-il finalement et Thomas ferma les yeux.

Oh, comme Minho avait raison. Si seulement Thomas avait pu ne pas rencontrer Newt. Il n'aurait pas à pleurer sa mort aujourd'hui. Si le blond n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie…

Thomas secoua la tête. NON, si Newt n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, certes, ça lui aurait évité la souffrance de la perte, mais il n'aurait pas connu cet ami. Il n'aurait pas connu son sourire, sa voix, son odeur. Il n'aurait pas connu ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux blonds. Il n'aurait pas connu le goût de ses baisers, trop rares. Il n'aurait pas connu le goût de sa peau, les frissons qu'il lui provoquait en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'épiderme doux.

\- Il se peut que ce soit parfois mieux d'avoir connu certaines choses ou certaines personnes, même si elles nous manquent quand elles ne sont plus là avec nous.

\- Je suis désolé que Newt te manque autant. Tu penses pouvoir t'en relever un jour ?

Thomas secoua la tête en refermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il s'agissait de Newt tout de même. Le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui partageait ses sentiments et ses nuits. Celui qui l'embrassait, celui qui le faisait frissonner. Celui avec lequel chaque jour ressemblait à un jour de Noël. Thomas se retourna et partit en silence vers la fête, se faisant violence pour avoir envie d'y participer et il le faisait pour Newt. Parce que Newt, n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître Noël.

\- Minho, promets-moi que cette soirée sera belle, amusante et que je vais pouvoir oublier au moins un instant à quel point Newt me manque. Je veux être heureux, au moins une fois, pour lui. Je veux être heureux comme il aurait pu l'être s'il avait été présent, avec nous, ce soir.

Minho sourit tendrement et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son meilleur pote.

\- Compte sur moi, ce sera le plus beau des Noël et le plus joyeux des hommages à Newt.

Et ils rejoignirent le camp lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	22. 21 Noël, moment du pardon

**Bonjour à tous**

 **pour ce 21 décembre, voici un texte de Bee Blomm.**

 **C'est un Sterek-amitié, tiré de la série Teen Wolf.**

* * *

 **Noël : moment du pardon**

Des événements tragiques venaient de se produire à Beacon Hills . En effet, une fois de plus, la ville avait été la cible du surnaturel. Et cette fois ci, c'est Boyd et Erika qui en firent les frais. Ils étaient morts. Erika avait été tuée par Kali et Boyd par les propres griffes de Derek. Mais pas de son plein gré, on l'avait forcé. Et voilà comment tout a commencé.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Boyd et Erika étaient morts. Isaac était plus touché que n'importe lequel des jeunes ados, car il était en quelque sorte né avec eux. Du moins né sous sa forme de loup-garou. Derek les avait transformé afin de combattre la meute d'alphas qui venait de débarquer à Beacon Hills. Mais bien sûr, ça, Derek avait omis de leur dire. Il pensait leur offrir une seconde chance dans leur vie et celle-ci avait vite été anéantie. Au moins pour deux d'entre eux.

Derek ne sortait plus de chez lui. La mort de ses deux bêtas l'avait touché et particulièrement retourné. Bien sûr il avait été dur avec eux, mais c'était pour leur bien. Il voulait leur apprendre le meilleur. Apprendre à se battre pour leur permettre de pouvoir se défendre face à la menace. Leur fixer des objectifs et surtout rester concentrer sur l'essentiel. Mais voila, ils sont morts et toute la bande le tenait responsable et lui en voulait. La bande ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la mort de Boyd et la jeune blonde. Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tout le monde lui en voulait sauf une personne. Stiles. Lui ne lui en voulait pas et ne le tenait en aucun cas responsable.

Mais au fond Derek ne les blâmait pas et ne leur en voulait même pas. Au final, il se disait qu'ils avaient raison. Derek avait prit le pouvoir de transformer ces jeunes sans même leur dire quel était le véritable enjeu. Et eux, naïvement, l'avaient suivi. Faut dire que Derek ne les avait pas choisi par hasard. Boyd était un solitaire, il n'avait aucun ami. Erika, elle, était malade et à chaque crise d'épilepsie, tout le monde se moquait violemment d'elle. Quand à Isaac, son père le frappait et l'enfermait dans la cave, dans un congélateur pour le punir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la vie d'un ado de type " normal ". Alors quand Derek s'est pointé vers eux en leur promettant une vie sans souffrance et un meilleur avenir, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde.

Derek était lui même un solitaire. Il avait perdu sa famille dans un incendie. Sa sœur Laura avait été tuée par son psychopathe d'oncle. Et côté amour, il n'avait pas non plus été gâté. Il avait perdu toute foi en l'être humain jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Scott McCall. En effet. Celui-ci avait été transformé par l'oncle de Derek. Mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, celui-ci avait commencé à s'ouvrir et à nouveau à croire en l'être humain. Mais Scott, au début, ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Normal Derek n'avait pas encore changé à cette époque. Il n'était pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Mais au fil des semaines, des mois. Ils avaient fini par se faire confiance mutuellement et se respecter. Ensemble ils avaient combattu Peter, Gérard Argent, combattu le kanima et anéanti le nogitsune. Mais voilà. Erika et Boyd étaient morts. Et ça Scott, ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et il s'était pas privé de le dire à Derek, de lui crier et lui faire remarquer.

Derek se sentait mal. Et encore plus en cette période parce qu'il savait que noël arrivait et qu'il serait seul cette année. Mais Derek, malgré sa souffrance, pensait qu'il le méritait alors il ne dit et ne fit rien.. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'appui de Stiles. Car oui Boyd et Erika étaient morts, c'est vrai. Mais Stiles l'avait bien compris. Les seuls responsables étaient Deucalion et sa meute de chiens galeux puants. Et Stiles comptait bien faire entendre raison à tout le monde.. Et pour se faire, il ne trouva rien de mieux que d'écrire une lettre. Oui une lettre. C'était peut être vieux jeu et banal, mais Stiles comptait bien écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il comptait bien envoyer un exemplaire à chacun de ses amis.

* * *

En attendant au loft

\- Hey salut Derek.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Stiles ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que noël approche et que je compte bien mener ma mission à bien Derek.

\- Ah parce que t'es encore bloqué là dessus. Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi, hein ? " lui criant dessus en pointant son doigt sur l'épaule de Stiles "

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là... Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu tuer Boyd et que tu as changé Derek. Et si nos amis " abrutis ", pour le coup, ne sont pas capables de le voir ou de le comprendre, alors laisse-moi te dire qu'ils ont pas fini d'en baver avec moi. " reprit Stiles avec son sourire démoniaque "

\- Tant que je n'adhérerai pas à ton délire, tu me foutras jamais la paix, pas vrai ?

\- T'as tout compris mon petit loup...

Puis Derek, à ce mot, lui lança un regard froid.

\- Je veux dire, mon grand. Grand et méchant loup alpha devenu bêta.

\- T'as fini là ? Parce que tu t'enfonces, Stiles.

\- Heu... Oui... Bon tu veux écouter mon plan ou pas ?

\- Dis toujours. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils me pardonnent et encore moins qu'ils me comprennent. Au fond, ils n'ont pas tort.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Derek. Eux seuls sont responsables... Cette meute d'alphas sont des petits cons psychopathes qui n'ont que d'égal de flatter leur égos... Crois-moi, des vrais sociopathes, je te dis. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et voilà ce qu'ils ont fais. Ils ont tué Boyd et Erika. Pas toi.

\- Mais c'est moi qui les ai transformé, Stiles ! " haussant le ton " Si je l'avais pas fais, ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai. T'as peut-être raison ou peut-être pas. Mais ça, on le saura jamais. Après tout, Erika aurait pu mourir suite à une de ses crises. Isaac aurait pu succomber sous les coups de son père et Boyd aurait pu mourir de solitude. Tu sais que ça existe vraiment ce genre de truc, Derek... Mais voilà. Tu leur as laissé le choix. Tu ne les a pas forcé à devenir des loups-garous. Et si tu ne les avais pas transformé, jamais tu aurais pu apprendre à les connaître, alors maintenant stop. Ok t'as fais des erreurs, il y a eu quelques petites mutineries par ci par là, mais on est encore vivant. Il me semble important de faire la distinction.

Puis là, Derek regardait Stiles totalement incrédule, car c'était la première fois que celui-ci prenait le " pouvoir " et il trouvait ça non seulement courageux, mais aussi très touchant. Touchant dans le sens où Stiles ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, même si ça lui avait mit, pendant un temps, son meilleur ami à dos. Il s'en fichait. Il savait la vérité et faisait ce qui lui semblait juste. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Derek avait toujours été là pour eux également pour les protéger et veiller sur eux. Quitte à se sacrifier s'il le fallait.

\- Alors Stiles. Je t'écoute. C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Accroches-toi mon pote. Tu vas pas en revenir. Je vais leur écrire une lettre. Ouais t'as bien entendu, une lettre.

\- J'ai rien dis. " fit Derek surpris "

\- C'était au cas ou. J'ai vu ton regard, alors j'ai préféré prévoir le coup " répondit Stiles hilarant et fier de lui "

\- Bon au lieu de rire comme un imbécile heureux, tu m'expliques la suite de ton plan.

\- J'y viens. Donc la lettre ok, chacun aura la sienne mais ce sera la même. Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser et leur rappeler certains points qu'apparemment ils ont vite oublié.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça va apporter, Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

\- Noël approche et cette année on va le fêter tous ensemble. Et oui t'as bien entendu Derek. Cette année, ce sera NOTRE Noël.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi Stiles ! T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Crois-moi je lâcherai pas Derek. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que t'as à perdre ?

Puis Derek se retournait vers Stiles en entendant ça. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Il n'avait plus de famille. Plus personne à aimer et les personnes, les seules personnes, les seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui en voulaient . Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire au final ? Qu'il se retrouve seul en tête à tête avec Stiles pour Noël ou alors avoir la surprise que tous ses amis les rejoigne.

\- T'as raison, j'ai rien à perdre. À part le fait qu'on se retrouve comme deux idiots le soir de Noël. Car si c'est le cas, compte pas sur moi pour chanter des chansons de Noël et boire du lait de poule. Même pas en rêve, Stiles.

\- Oh ça va, Derek. Tu vas pas faire un caca garou. Et puis, je suis pas la pire compagnie qu'on puisse avoir un soir de fête. Crois-moi. Je suis sûr que tu t'éclaterais même.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

\- Oh allez Derek, fit Stiles, rigolant en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

Puis celui-ci soupirait.

\- Allez pourquoi pas, après tout. Ça pourrait être marrant.

\- Yesss !

\- Ça va Stiles, n'en fais pas trop non plus.

\- Oh ça va. Bon je vais aller écrire les lettres. Noël est dans trois jours, il les liront demain matin, je les dépose dans leur boîte aux lettres cette nuit. Comme ça, pas de risque de me faire prendre. Toi, en attendant, tu prépares le loft. Tu t'occupes de tout ce qui est déco, gâteaux et lait de poule, tiens.

\- Tu veux faire ça ici, Stiles. Et comment je suis censé faire ça en deux jours !

\- T'inquiète pas, tu seras pas seul.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

\- Rien, Stiles a rien fait je te promets. Mon père et Melissa vont venir te donner un coup de main.

\- Et pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

\- Parce que comme moi, ils sont plus intelligents que nos amis. Ils ont compris qui étaient les vrais responsables. Ils ne jugent pas et ne te blâment pas.

Puis là, sur un sourire, Stiles partit, avant de balancer.

" Tu sais Derek, t'es beaucoup moins seul que tu ne le penses "

Puis il partit. Derek était dans de beaux draps. Ce matin encore il se pensait seul au monde, et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait à organiser LE noël du siècle, pour tous ses amis, amis qui ne seraient sans doute pas là, avec papa Stilinski et maman McCall.

* * *

Le jour de Noël, les trois adultes terminaient les finitions pour le noël du siècle. Derek avait prit goût à préparer ces festivités. Et en effet, il n'y avait eu aucune animosité entre lui et les deux parents. Au contraire. Ceux-ci avaient été très souriants, aimables et amicaux. Petit à petit, Derek commençait à reprendre espoir. On était le matin avant le soir de noël et chacun des jeunes, Lydia, Scott, Allison et Isaac trouvèrent leur lettre. En effet, Stiles avait un peu tardé à les mettre dans leur boîte aux lettres car Scott et Isaac avaient toujours leurs oreilles de loup-garou à l'affût, et il faut le dire. Il avait peur que sa lettre n'ai pas d'impact et que Derek soit déçu, car ça, il n'aurait pas aimé... La bande d'ados avait leur lettre dans la main et la lisait :

" Cher membre de la meute McCall,

Comme vous pouvez le deviner. C'est Stiles qui vous écrit. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous écris alors voilà, je vais vous le dire. Aujourd'hui vous êtes tous là à juger et blâmer Derek car vous le tenez responsable de la mort de Boyd et Erika. Sur bien des points, nous avons été d'accord, mais sur ce coup, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous suivre. Erika a été tuée par Kali et même si ce sont les griffes de Derek qui ont transpercé Boyd, il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont les jumeaux qui les lui ont maintenu. Et si je me souviens bien, Lydia, tu as vite oublié ce détail. Ok Derek les a transformé. Il a pas tout à fait été honnête avec eux sur l'enjeu de leur transformation mais il leur a expliqué tous les risques, les chasseurs et surtout, il leur a laissé le CHOIX ! Mais ça aussi, vous avez vite tendance à l'oublier. Derek a été là pour nous pour bien des raisons et une de ces raisons, c'était pour nous SAUVER la vie la plupart du temps. Vous avez remarqué que j'insiste bien sur les mots IMPORTANTS. Il faut arrêter de juger et de blâmer à tout va, car qu'on se le dise, vous n'êtes pas parfaits non plus. Regarde-toi Scott, tu as été jusqu'à nous mentir pour anéantir Gérard. Ok c'était pour notre bien, mais tu as menti. Lydia, toi tu t'es laissée manipuler par l'esprit de Peter pour le ramener à la vie, et tu sais quoi, non seulement tu as réussi, mais grâce à toi, il a continué de répandre la douleur et la mort. Et maintenant parlons de toi Allison, tu as toi même essayer de tuer Boyd et Erika pour les livrer à ton grand-père. Et si ton père n'avait pas été là pour te stopper. Qu'aurais-tu fais ? T'es tu déjà pose une seule fois la question ? Et puis il y a toi, Isaac. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que tu as toi même voulu tuer Lydia et que t'as " kidnappé " Jackson. Avant de faire confiance à Scott, tu étais vraiment un petit con. Oui t'as bien lu et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment tu rigoles en lisant ces mots. Et toi Scott. Tu t'es allié à Deucalion, alors qu'il était responsable de la mort de nos amis. Ok c'était pour sauver ta mère. Mais je te rappelle que mon père aussi était prisonnier et pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais tourné le dos. Je suis resté fidèle à notre groupe. Notre meute. Notre amitié. Car c'est ce qui compte le plus au final. Et puis il y a moi. Quand j'ai été possédé par le nogitsune, Scott, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné et pourtant, j'ai fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que vous tous réunis... Écoutez les gars, je ne vous juge pas et ne vous blâme pas, je vous met juste les faits de la réalité en face. Vous avez tendance à vous mettre des œillères, mais voyez au delà de ça. Réfléchissez à tout ce que je viens de vous dire, d'accord, et ne vous inquiétez pas si j'ai écris comme si vous étiez tous en face de moi, car c'est exactement ce que je vous aurais dis si vous aviez été en face de moi. Vous avez tous reçu la même lettre. Ce soir, c'est Noël. Bien sûr vous êtes tous invités. Et cette année, je serai au loft de Derek avec mon père et ta mère, Scott. Et oui, faut croire que les adultes sont plus sensés que les ados. Maintenant deux choix s'offrent à vous. Le premier c'est que vous réfléchissiez à tout ça, et vous vous remettez en question et bien sûr, vous nous ferez l'honneur d'être présents au loft pour Noël. Et le second, c'est que vous continuiez de faire la sourde oreille, et dans ce cas là , je me retire de la meute, car qu'on se le dise, Derek ne mérite pas ça. Car pour moi, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire un choix, mais si vous m'y forcez, sachez qu'il est déjà fait. C'est noël, les gars. On a toujours été soudés dans l'adversité comme dans l'inverse. Noël n'est pas la fête de tous les pardons ? Allez je vous laisse maintenant, car je crois que j'ai jamais autant écris de ma vie et ma main ne supporte pas. À plus tard les petits loups.

Stiles "

Tout le monde était surpris par la lettre de Stiles car aucun ne s'y attendait. Ça passait par plusieurs émotions : la surprise, l'étonnement, les larmes, la colère. Mais tous avaient bien lu chacun de ses mots et comme l'avait souligné, Stiles, il avait bien insisté sur les mots IMPORTANTS. Scott étant l'alpha, il contactait tout le monde à se rendre chez lui. Ils discutaient pendant deux bonnes longues heures. Et ils arrivèrent tous à la même conclusion. Stiles avait RAISON. Tout le monde le savait et tout le monde se voilait la face, car oui ils en voulaient à Derek, mais en réalité, c'était pour mieux cacher leur propre culpabilité, car au final, ils se sentaient tous coupables et responsables de la mort de leurs amis. Une nouvelle année approchait, et le temps des bonnes résolutions était sur toutes les lèvres. Alors c'est ensemble qu'ils se préparaient et ensemble qu'ils se rendirent au loft pour célébrer Noël et se faire pardonner.

Stiles lui était déjà tout beau, tout prêt et bien sûr déjà présent au loft.

Derek aussi s'était mit sur son trente et un. Il avait mit les petits plats dans les grands, comme on dit. Mais il était tout aussi excité qu'anxieux. Et Stiles le remarquait.

\- Derek arrête de tourner en rond comme ça. Tu vas me donner le tournis.

\- Et si ça marchait pas, Stiles. Et s'ils ne venaient pas.

\- Ça va marcher, Derek. Crois-moi. Ça marchera.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais écouter mon fils, Derek. Quand il a une idée dans la tête. Il l'a pas dans... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit le shérif en tapotant l'épaule de Stiles.

Puis là, surprise, la porte du loft s'ouvrit. Et Scott fit son apparition accompagné de Lydia, suivi par Allison et Isaac.

Derek posa son regard sur eux. Surpris et totalement flippé. Son pouls s'était accéléré considérablement. Stiles, Melissa et le shérif eux, se regardèrent, souriants et fiers d'eux.

Quand aux jeunes en face, ils ne faisaient pas les malins et étaient même plutôt mal à l'aise. Alors Stiles, décidait de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hey mes petits potes ! Comment ça va ? Allez, relâchez la pression. Tout va bien. C'est la fête.

Puis chacun leur tour, ils venaient s'excuser auprès de Derek, leur expliquant les raisons de leur comportement. Derek bien sûr accepta leurs excuses. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus détendue. Tout le monde se sentait bien. Tout le monde avait pardonné et avait été pardonné. Puis Derek décidait de porter un toast.

" A nous. Nos galères. Nos batailles. Notre meute. À notre famille. Joyeux noël les amis "

Et c'est ainsi qu'il finirent tous la soirée ensemble, à boire, danser et chanter. Même Derek s'était laissé tenter par le karaoké. Ils étaient bien, en parfaite harmonie. Ils étaient une " vraie " meute. Une famille. Ils passèrent l'un de leur plus beau Noël. Ils étaient joyeux et respiraient le bonheur et il faut dire que ces occasions étaient rares. Quasi inexistantes. Et tout ça, il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne : Stiles Stilinksi. Et chaque jour, Derek le remerciait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pour tout ce que ça lui avait apporté de faire ça et Derek trouvait chaque jour un petit truc, un petit quelque chose pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Et c'est ainsi que tous les ans, ils décidèrent de faire de Noël LEUR fête.

Lucile Renaud aka BeeBloom


	23. 22 Le Noël des anges

**22 décembre, déjà**

 **Un texte de Kistune Auatik, tiré de la série Supernatural. Un petit moment avec les anges qui se demandent pourquoi ils sont censés fêtés Noël. J'ai voulu que ce soit drôle, je ne veux absolument pas déranger qui que ce soit avec ce texte. Je respecte les croyances de chacun et chacune et je ne détiens aucune vérité sur quoi que ce soit.**

 **Un très très petit fond de Destiel.**

* * *

 **Le Noël des Anges**

\- Attends, pourquoi on se réunis tous ce soir ? demanda Balthazar, pas certain d'avoir tout compris au but de cette soirée en famille.

\- C'est Noël, patate, lança Gabriel, rieur.

\- Merci Gabi, ça je le sais. Mais pourquoi on se préoccupe de cette fête d'humains ?

\- Il paraît, qu'on est censé célébrer la naissance du fils de Dieu, expliqua calmement Castiel.

\- Lequel de fils de Dieu ?

\- Celui que les humains ont choisis pour le représenter sur Terre, répondit Michel.

\- Je comprends que dalle à cette histoire. On fête quoi, là ? Dieu n'a pas qu'un seul fils.

\- Au Paradis non, mais sur Terre oui. Les humains ont décidés que Jésus de Nazareth était le fils de Dieu parce qu'une étoile a brillé dans le ciel une nuit, plus que les autres, dit Michel, s'impatientant légèrement que Balthazar ne comprenne pas.

\- Et donc, on est censé fêter son anniversaire parce que les humains le font ?

\- C'est une sorte de tradition.

\- Non merci. Je ne fêterai pas l'anniversaire d'un fils qui n'existe pas.

\- Balthazar, grinça Michel, bras croisés, le regard braqué sur son frère.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire, que vous tous là, vous avez envie de participer à ce genre de débilités. Célébrez la naissance d'un humain qui n'a jamais été choisit par Père pour être son fils. Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas ça un brin déplacé, surtout pour nous qui SOMMES les fils de Dieu.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fête pour le coup ? demanda Gabriel, un brin dépité.

\- Peu importe. On peut aussi faire la fête sans raison. On est très bons à ça, répliqua Balthazar.

\- Sinon, on peux fêter le fait que Castiel soit enfin un ange adulte, lança Gabriel, mort de rire et Castiel rougit en détournant le regard.

\- Oooh, mais on savait pas ça ! Castiel est devenu un homme et on n'en a rien su, dit Uriel, un brin ironique.

\- Bah, on parle quand même de notre petit Cassie, là. Notre petit ange innocent, dit Gabriel.

\- Ben il l'est plus maintenant, lança Michel.

\- Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? demanda Castiel, un brin ennuyé d'être soudain le centre d'attention.

\- Ah non, non, on va pas arrêter. C'est trop énorme ça quand même. Je suppose que c'était avec cet humain qui te colle comme ton ombre ? questionna Barthélémy.

\- Dean ne me colle pas, contra Castiel.

\- Ah oui, c'est toi qui le colle, c'est vrai. Remettons la vérité sur les rails, intervint Uriel.

\- Je ne colle pas Dean ! s'offusqua Castiel et ses frères et sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

L'ange s'assit sur une chaise et regarda le Paradis par la fenêtre.

\- Oh non, on a vexé Castiel, rit Gabriel en imitant la moue de son frère.

\- Bon, hé, de base, on n'était pas réunis pour parler de Castiel et de sa virginité qui s'est envolée. On était là pour fêter Noël ou autre chose, si ça vous arrange mieux, dit Michel, retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Et si, on faisait notre propre fête des fils de Dieu ? Parce que bon, le Jésus machin là, il est pas légitime, nous, si et il va pas nous voler ce titre dans notre propre maison.

\- T'as raison Balthy, approuva Uriel.

\- Je propose un Angel's Day, dit Samandriel, doucement.

\- On sait qu'on est des anges, pas besoin de le crier partout, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Le jour des frères et sœurs ? proposa un ange assit au fond de la salle.

\- La fête des Farces ? proposa Gabriel, mais tous ses frères et sœurs secouèrent la tête, n'approuvant pas du tout.

L'Archange croisa les bras assit à sa place.

\- Pas besoin de bouder, Gabi. Si on décrétait juste que c'est un jour de fête et point et chacun célèbre bien ce qu'il veut. La perte de sa virginité d'ange ou peu importe quoi d'autre, au final, le but de ce jour c'est pas tout simplement de se retrouver tous ensemble et de passer un bon moment ? annonça Michel, solennellement.

Les anges se regardèrent les uns les autres et finirent par acquiescer. Michel avait raison. Peu importe le nom et la signification que les gens donnaient à ce jour-là, l'important c'était d'être avec les personnes qu'on aime et passer un bon moment.

Tous s'assirent autour de la grande -très grande- table du Paradis et Balthazar claqua dans ses doigts. Des voix chantaient sur Terre des chansons de Noël et le son s'entendit dans tout le Paradis.


	24. 23 Happy New Year Cass

**Message de l'auteur du texte : Kathexia-Castiel156**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un os sur le thème du nouvel an pour le projet de Calendrier de l'Avent proposé par Kitsune Aquatik. J'ai adoré le concept et je voulais vraiment participer malgré que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec les cours. J'espère que cet os vous plaira et je vous souhaite déjà une super année 2019, qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonnes choses**

 **Ceci est un OS tiré de Supernatural avec le couple Destiel.**

* * *

 **Happy new year Cass**

Dean était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il courait dans tous les sens, il voyait le temps défiler et il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tout faire.

La cuisine était dans un état abominable et lui aussi, il avait de la farine plein le visage, de la farce collée dans les cheveux et ne parlons même pas de ses vêtements qui étaient une véritable œuvre d'art gustative. Il faillit glisser en se précipitant jusqu'au livre de recettes, mais il se rattrapa au bon moment au comptoir.

Il se dépêcha de mettre la dinde au four. Il se lava ensuite les mains pour se lancer dans la préparation du dessert, il voulait tester une mousse aux trois chocolats. Évidemment, il n'en avait jamais réalisé jusque-là, il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas un fiasco. Cette soirée devait être parfaite !

Cela allait être le premier nouvel an humain de Castiel et il avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Il voulait tellement faire plaisir à son meilleur ami et amant récent. Ils étaient maintenant ensemble depuis 2 mois et Dean n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux que cela.

Il avait donc décidé d'organiser une fête de nouvel an surprise pour son petit ami, avec la complicité de Sam qui l'avait emmené faire les magasins pour se racheter des vêtements. Il s'était servi de l'excuse qu'il devait avoir ses propres vêtements et ne pas mettre sans arrêt ceux de Dean.

Ils étaient donc partis depuis une bonne heure maintenant et Sam lui annonçait leur évolution par sms. Son cadet lui avait confié qu'ils avaient bientôt fini de faire le tour du centre commercial et il ne savait plus comment l'occuper sans paraître suspect.

Dean : « Emmène le manger un hamburger ou une glace, je ne sais pas moi. Ne reviens pas maintenant, je dois encore faire le dessert et ranger tout ! »

Sam : « T'es marrant si tu crois que c'est facile d'occuper ton ange, il n'arrête pas de me demander quand on rentre et de parler de toi »

Dean : « Je me dépêche promis, laisse-moi encore une heure ! »

Sam : « Okay, mais magne toi les fesses ! »

Dean lâcha son téléphone et reprit sa recette. Il la suivit à la lettre et fut satisfait en voyant le résultat : Cass allait adorer ! Il fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il lui restait une quinzaine de minutes pour ranger la cuisine, il avait également reçu un message de son frère.

Sam : « On est sur le chemin du retour, j'espère pour toi que tu as fini. »

Il se mit alors à courir partout dans l'espoir de tout ranger avant que son amant n'arrive. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bunker claquer et résonner jusque dans la cuisine. Il ne répondit pas lorsque Castiel cria son nom, sa voix se rapprochant de plus en plus.

* * *

Alors qu'il rangeait le dernier plat, il glissa sur une traînée de sauce qui avait coulée par terre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air lorsque Castiel débarqua dans la pièce. Il dévala les trois marches rapidement, inquiet de voir Dean couché par terre.

\- Dean est-ce-que ça va ? Questionna-t-il, profondément inquiet.

\- Ça va Cass, j'ai glissé. C'est juste mon ego qui en a pris un coup.

\- Pas que ton ego, on dirait que tu as mené une rude bataille avec les aliments, sourit-il, attendri

Castiel passa sa main sur son visage, essuyant la farine qui reposait sur son front.

\- Ah ça ? Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste occupé pendant que tu étais parti.

Le nouvel humain tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Dean se releva rapidement tout en souriant au brun.

\- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta virée shopping ?

\- Fatigante. Sam m'a fait rentrer dans tous les magasins du centre commercial. J'ai super mal aux pieds.

\- Pauvre petite chose, c'est sûr que c'est plus fatiguant que de voler.

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il d'un ton mélancolique.

Dean se tapa contre le front et s'approcha doucement de Castiel pour lui prendre les mains.

\- Excuse-moi Cass, je peux vraiment être un crétin quand je m'y mets.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça va, le rassure-t-il en souriant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et puis tu me montres ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Dean rougit et hocha de la tête rapidement, il pensait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps à s'habituer à ce nouveau pan de leur relation.

* * *

Pendant qu'ils prenaient leur douche, Sam avait reçu pour ordre de préparer la table et de décorer un peu la pièce. Il avait donc disposé des bougies sur la map monde, il avait accroché quelques banderoles sur les murs, pour ensuite avait disposé la table. Il avait acheté une nappe noire et de nouvelles assiettes pour l'occasion. Il ajouta quelques éléments de décoration pour sublimer la table. Il reçu alors un texto de la part de son frère.

Dean : « Je vais te l'envoyer dans la cuisine, je voudrais bien enfiler ma tenue pour lui faire la surprise avec la décoration, ça va tu as eu le temps de décorer ? »

Sam : « Oui c'est fait, il ne manque plus que vous. Merci de l'avoir occupé pendant ce temps-là 😉 »

Dean : La ferme ! Va vite dans la cuisine stp et au fait, dis-lui que sa chemise lui va bien. J'ai dû le forcer pour qu'il la mette, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui demandais de mettre une chemise à cette heure-ci »

Sam : « Ça marche ! »

Sam se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, il y trouva Castiel assis à la table, raide comme un piquet.

\- Castiel ?

\- Te voilà Sam, Dean m'a demandé de t'attendre ici. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend, on dirait qu'il m'évite aujourd'hui.

Sam se sentit mal à l'aise immédiatement. Castiel semblait vraiment peiné par le comportement de Dean. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il trafiquait car il lui avait promis, de plus la surprise allait vite être dévoilée.

\- Dean ne t'évite pas, Cass.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, pourtant. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- D'accord.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais n'insista pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devais t'attendre Sam ?

\- Oh pour rien de spécifique, je voulais juste que tu m'apprennes un peu l'arabe, j'ai entendu dire que tu savais le parler couramment.

\- Euh oui, il est vrai qu'en tant qu'ange nous devions parler de nombreuses langues et l'arabe en faisait partie. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment on dit : « Ta chemise te va super bien »

Castiel fronça les sourcils face à cette demande particulière. Il ouvrit la bouche tout en réfléchissant puis lui sortit la phrase lentement. Sam la répéta quasiment au mot prêt. Il continua à lui poser des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres avant qu'il ne sente son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit discrètement pour en regarder le contenu.

Dean : « Tout est au point, vous pouvez venir ! »

Il releva la tête pour regarder son ami. Il lui sourit avant de se lever.

\- Je te remercie Cass, j'ai appris énormément grâce à toi. Viens, je crois que Dean nous attend dans la bibliothèque.

Castiel se releva rapidement lorsque le prénom de Dean eut passé ses lèvres. Il le laissa passer devant et le suivit. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit l'ancien être céleste marquer un arrêt en entrant dans la pièce. Dean se trouvait au milieu de la bibliothèque, il avait revêtu une chemise noire et un nœud papillon doré. Il s'était coiffé sur le coté et souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Dean ? questionna Castiel

\- Surprise, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

\- Tu as organisé une fête surprise pour moi ? demanda-t-il, ému.

\- Je savais que c'était ta première fête de nouvel an et pour une fois, on a décidé de le fêter pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaît. ajouta-t-il, stressé

Castiel n'ajouta rien, il se rapprocha en deux grandes enjambées de son petit ami et l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche. Il s'éloigna et le serra contre lui, tremblant de tous ces membres. Dean lui saisit le visage pour le regarder, Castiel avait le regard brillant.

\- Dean c'est merveilleux, merci.

 _\- Happy new year Cass._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet os vous aura bien plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis 😊


	25. 24 Réunissons la lune et le soleil

**Bonjour**

 **Joyeux réveillon de Noël à vous tous et toutes.**

 **Techniquement, notre calendrier devrait s'arrêter ici, mais il a eu beaucoup de succès (plus que je n'en attendais). Les auteurs ont été très inspirés par cette période de l'année un peu en dehors du reste. Un peu magique, un peu mélancolique, un peu plongée dans les souvenirs d'enfance.**

 **Bref, nous avons donc 30 textes en tout pour ce Calendrier et une surprise pour demain, le 25. Une petite collaboration de plus entre auteurs… je vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Pour ce jour de réveillon, c'est un texte tiré de la série Supernatural, écrit par Kitsune Aquatik.**

 **Il s'agit d'un poème dont le titre est une phrase dans la chanson Subeme la radio (Enrique Iglesias-Descemer Bueno, Zion & Leenox) la version en français chantée par Sara'h).**

 **ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait rimer dans mots dans un texte. j'espère que c'est pas trop raté.**

 **C'est du Destiel.**

* * *

 **Réunissons la lune et le soleil**

 **.**

Si Castiel était la lune

Il serait l'amant du Soleil

Radieux, brillant, brûlant les dunes

Scintillant de milles merveilles.

.

Parce que c'est ce que Dean représente

Le Soleil de la vie de Castiel

Son tout, son amour qui le hante

La lueur qui illumine son ciel.

.

Dean est cet être incroyable

Que Castiel a sauvé de l'Enfer

Cet homme unique et indomptable

Ce chasseur si fort et si fier.

.

Mais Castiel est un ange

Un être différent des humains

Un être que presque rien ne démange

Sauf ce feu qui brûle dans ses reins.

.

Une sensation toute nouvelle

Déstabilisante, déroutante

à l'effet d'une flamme éternelle

D'une passion si dévorante.

.

Quelque chose de pur et de puissant

Un sentiment d'infini et d'absolu

Un besoin presque vital et urgent

De se lier à cet être si dissolu.

.

Mais Dean ne comprend pas

Dean ne veut voir rien

Il reste loin de tout ça

Et loin de Castiel, cet être lunarien.

.

Mais on le sait, ces deux astres

Sont liés, pour toujours et pour l'éternité

Parce que les désunir serait désastre

Pour le Ciel, la Terre et l'absolue vérité.

.

Castiel a fini par le comprendre

Il a fait le pas, parce qu'il le devait

Il a prit le temps d'apprendre

Au soleil, ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai.

.

Un doux soir de Noël, pourtant

La lune a embrassé le soleil, enfin

Parce que c'était inévitable et évident

Il fallait réunir l'humain et le séraphin.

.

Depuis ce jour, Castiel et Dean

Sont heureux et bien plus qu'il ne se peut

Leur réunion n'est vraiment pas anodine

Car elle a été espérée par tous les Dieux.

.

Ceux du Paradis, et ceux d'ailleurs

Cette union était voulue et tant désirée

Car ce qui en découle rend tout meilleur

Jusqu'à même la définition du verbe aimer.

.

Castiel et Dean, l'astre de nuit, l'astre de jour

ça se chante comme une tendre mélodie

C'est la musique de l'hymne à l'amour

Couplée à celle de l'hymne à la vie.


	26. 25 décembre Drabbles de Noël

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **Pour commencer, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.**

 **Ensuite, voici donc notre surprise du 25 décembre.**

 **Des petits drabbles écrits par certains auteurs qui ont eu de l'inspiration ou l'envie simplement de vous faire plaisir.**

 **se sont prêtés au jeu :**

 **MammaDiva : 1 drabble**

 **Darness K.M : 2 drabbles**

 **Ryopini : 3 drabbles**

 **Kitsune Aquatik : 2 drabbles**

 **thetrickster : 1 drabble**

 **Hooray ID : 1 drabble**

 **La dévoreuse de livres : 1 drabble**

 **soit, 11 drabbles sur le thème chaleur/coquin avec des pairings variés et plus ou moins inédits pour les auteurs qui les ont écrits.**

 **fandom présents : Earth X / Harry Potter / Teen Wolf / American Horror Story / Marvel / Voltron : Legendary Defender / My Hero Academia / Fantastics Beasts2 : The Crimes of Grindelwald.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira. et pensez-y, les reviews sont des cadeaux gratuits très appréciés par les auteurs, surtout pour Noël.**

* * *

 **Une lune de Noël sur Earth**

 **by MammaDiva**

 _Earth X – Arrowverse- Captain Cold/The Ray- Leonard Snart/ Ray Terrill_

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Leonard sursauta. Prit dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Arrivé depuis quelques minutes sur Earth XX, le couple fraîchement marié, avait réussi à se faire remarquer en sauvant la station de ski, quelques kilomètres plus bas d'une avalanche qui aurait pu la détruire, ainsi que tous les humains qui y séjournaient pour les vacances de noël.  
Noël, Voilà une période qu'il n'avait pas fêté depuis bien des années mais leur chef Winn, profitant d'une accalmie face aux Nazis, les envoya profiter de leur lune de miel sur une autre terre. Merci au petit americano colombien de Flash pour lui avoir donné un portail dimensionnelle.

\- Tu comptes rester à regarder la neige longtemps ? Demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

Leonard leva les yeux au ciel, enfin dans ce cas précis, au plafond et se tourna vers son bien aimé. Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Ray sortait de la douche et ne portait qu'une petite serviette qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Mais qui s'en plaindrait, certainement pas lui. Lui-même était totalement nu et se fichait de tout le reste.

La peau clair de son époux était parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient lentement le long de son corps et semblait le narguer plus que de raison.

\- Si tu cherches a concurrencé la beauté éclatante et pure de la neige qui tombe sweetheart, tu as réussi ! Déclara Léonard en s'approchant tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

\- Tu sais bien que la neige ne fait pas le poids contre moi !

\- Certes ! Tu as ce petit quelque chose en plus qui fait monter la chaleur dans mon corps mon petit rayon ! Sourit Snart en attrapant son homme par les hanches afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Ray soupira fébrilement quand Leo fit glisser la toute petite serviette devenue encombrante entre eux deux et qu'il se frotta outrageusement contre lui. Verge contre verge. Muscles bandés contre muscles bandés. L'ancien Captain Cold pour quelques jours, attrapa les fesses musclées de Ray et le souleva. Ray crocheta ses jambes autour de ses hanches, frictionnant leurs érections mutuelles, ce qui eut pour effet de l'électriser encore plus.

\- J'ai un beau cadeau pour vous Mr Ray Terrill Snart ! Roucoula Leonard à son oreille.

\- J'en attend beaucoup Mr Leonard Snart Terrill ! lui susurra-t-il en réponse.

\- Avez-vous été sage cette année ?

\- Oh mon dieu non ! Soupira Ray quand Leonard le coucha délicatement sur le lit.

\- Alors vous allez être gâté !

* * *

 **Jus de citrouille**

 **by Darness K.M**

 _Harry Potter. Sirius/Lucius._

Entrouvrant les jambes, il observa Sirius parcourir son corps de baisers et lui procurer des frissons qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait mais depuis que Sirius Black avait commencé à le toucher, son corps s'était embrassé et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. La bouche allait de plus en plus bas, son regard venant rencontrer le sien, flamboyant de passion et de désir. Il se sentit durcir davantage alors que les lèvres de l'adolescent d'un an plus jeune que lui, venaient s'occuper de sa dureté de bien des façons, le faisant gémir à outrance.

Lorsque Lucius entrouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, trouvant Sirius ronflant à ses côtés, il se maudit mentalement. Ça devait être le jus de citrouille. Non, ça ne pouvait qu'être le jus de citrouille !

* * *

 **Un sarcasme-un baiser.**

 **by Ryopini**

 _Teen Wolf – Stiles/Théo. Stéo._

\- On fait des tours de garde ?

\- Non, je veux passer un moment privilégié avec toi.

\- Ça me plaît bien.

Le ton sarcastique de Stiles n'avait pas manqué de sonner aux oreilles de Théo. Et lorsque Stiles faisait du sarcasme, il adorait ça, surtout contre lui. Ils étaient comme chien et chat.  
Déjà plusieurs fois qu'il se contrôlait en l'entendant. Mais cette fois-ci ils étaient seuls. Dans une voiture. Ils étaient censés surveiller le vol de cadavres, mais il en avait marre de résister.

Alors dès la fin de sa phrase, il attrapa Stiles par le col et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il fut presque étonné quand le brun lui répondit. Ce baiser n'avait rien de délicat, ce n'était que bestialité, sauvagerie et sensualité. De la buée envahissait la jeep, des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches alors qu'ils se mordillaient les lèvres. Stiles lui griffa son cou dans une pulsion soudaine faisant brusquement grogner Théo et monter la température. Théo voulut grimper sur lui afin de prolonger ce moment, mais Stiles s'écarta brutalement, le regard mélangeant haine et désir.

\- Retournons à notre surveillance.

Théo fit un sourire en coin. Ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

 **Pose-toi là !**

 **by Kitsune Aquatik**

 _Crossover Teen Wolf/American Horros Story S1. Stiles/Tate Langdon. State._

Le festin des morts était à nouveau au programme du jour dans la Muder House, comme tous les 25 décembre et cette année encore, Tate avait décidé de fuir l'événement en compagnie de Stiles. Il prit la main du jeune homme et le conduisit à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Une chaise était au milieu de la pièce et Stiles arqua les sourcils en guise de question muette quand il passa le seuil.

\- Pose-toi là, et ne bouge pas, susurra Tate à l'oreille du jeune brun et ce dernier sentit son corps être parcouru de délicieux frissons.

À la fois un peu tendu et impatient, Stiles s'assit sur la chaise et attendit le plus calmement qu'il pu que Tate lui révèle la suite des événements. Le jeune blond ferma la porte lentement, puis il se retourna et s'approcha lentement de son ami. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses, le sourire aux lèvres et Stiles se tendit un instant quand il sentit l'érection de son amour se presser contre son bas ventre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant échapper un souffle saccadé de plus en plus raccourci.

\- Ce soir, le festin va avoir le goût de la Petite Mort, pour toi et moi !

Et Tate fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles.

* * *

 **Noël de Loki**

 **by** **thetrickster**

 _Marvel. Loki/Bucky_

Loki agrippa les cheveux de Bucky, embrassant sa mâchoire et mordillant sa peau. Il était impatient et désirait toujours plus, arrachant au soldat de l'hiver son haut pour ensuite le jeter sur le sol. Le Jotun explorait de ses mains la peau parfaite de son futur amant, prenant soin de lui retirer tout vêtement gênant. Il ne fut satisfait que lorsque Bucky fut totalement nu. Pour sa part, un claquement de doigts suffit pour être dans son plus simple appareil. Loki fit apparaître un pot de lubrifiant, trempant ses doigts dedans pour ensuite les glisser vers l'endroit tant convoité. Il lui avait laissé du temps, cependant tous deux étaient bien trop impatients pour plus de contact. C'était devenu un besoin, presque vital. Bucky bougeait ses hanches en se cambrant d'impatience, suppliant presque Loki de le prendre maintenant en promettant qu'il s'habituerait à la douleur. Le dieu de la malice refusa cependant de briser son futur jouet, lui accordant son souhait que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt pour le recevoir. Ils gémissaient touts deux, bougeant avec frénésie. Leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, sans se soucier de leur état. Seul plaisir et douleur comptaient. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, se griffèrent parfois. Ils n'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'orgasme les frappa, les laissant tremblant et haletant sur le canapé. Finalement... Le soir de Noël était bien plus intéressant avec Bucky…

* * *

 **Le club**

 **by Hooray ID**

 _Voltron: Legendary Defender_

Autant dire que Lance était serré. Dans la salle, comme dans son pantalon. Le club était noir de monde, et rouge de lumières. Keith venait d'entrer sur scène, et Lance se sentait déjà rougir. Le Keith se déhanchait, sensuellement, sa langue percée passant sur ses lèvres. Lance gémit lorsque le brun profita d'un tour pour enlever son t-shirt, dévoilant une ligne brune sous son nombril. Le t-shirt tomba sur la scène, et Keith sourit au public, un peu scabreux, provocateur mais surtout séducteur. Lance observa les légères cicatrices qui parcouraient le torse légèrement mouillé de sueur du brun et _pourquoiavaitilmisunslimbordel_. Lance avait très chaud, et la température ne redescendit pas quand Keith baissa ses mains le long de son corps, l'une remontant sur son torse jusqu'à ses lèvres alors que l'autre descendait la fermeture éclair de son jean serré. Cette même main passa sous son vêtement pour s'en débarrasser, arrachant des cris au public. Le boxer s'abaissa dans le même temps, annonçant des hanches saillantes et une toison brune. Keith sortit ses doigts de sa bouche dans un *pop* obscène, piercing à nouveau visible, alors que Lance abandonnait et se ruait aux toilettes pour l'imaginer sur son propre corps.

* * *

 **Une nuit chaude**

 **by Darness K.M**

 _Teen wolf. Scott/Théo. Scéo._

Scott haussa les sourcils en voyant ce corps nu, étendu sur son lit. Il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené, mais sous sa forme de loup-coyote, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit retransformé le temps de sa douche. Il laissa tomber sa serviette par terre et s'approcha de lui, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Toutes ses blessures semblaient avoir guéries, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la chimère, lui dégageant le visage.

Theo entrouvrit des yeux endormis et sans laisser le temps à Scott de s'éloigner, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il le saisie par les hanches et l'invita à s'asseoir sur les siennes, ne demandant pas son accord mais si Scott ne l'était pas, il pouvait toujours se défendre lui-même ou dire simplement non. Au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa en retour, passant ses bras autour de lui avec un petit soupir de bien être.

Le chimère quitta les lèvres du latino pour embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il rêvait d'avoir à sa merci, il mordilla légèrement ces petits tétons dressés entre ses lèvres, faisant gémir celui qui était l'alpha de la ville. Il le plaqua contre le lit, une envie dévorante le consumant. La nuit allait être longue et pleine de surprise...

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to you**

 **by La Devoreuse de livres**

 _My Hero Academia_

Kirishima et Bakugo allaient fêter leur premier anniversaire dans deux semaines. Et le garçon aux cheveux rouges était de plus en plus stressé. Certes, l'idée de passer une nouvelle étape dans sa relation avec son copain lui plaisait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne savait pas quel cadeau lui offrir… Mais s'il se doutait de ce qui pourrait plaire à son homme.

Voyez vous, il y a de cela quelques mois, le jeune homme avait découvert ce qui se trouve être un des fantasmes de Bakugo. L'homme aux explosions rêvait secrètement de faire l'amour à son copain… en lingerie. Oui, oui, oui. Bakugo voulait voir Kirishima porter une belle lingerie en dentelle blanche, épousant parfaitement ses formes – son très beau postérieur bien modelé.

Pour ce faire, le jeune homme était allé voir une de ses camarades de classe et amie et lui avait demandé quelques conseils en matières de sous vêtements féminins – ce qui lui avait valu quelques railleries de sa part. Après quelques heures de discussions et de fouilles sur Internet, Mina avait accepté de commander un ensemble pour son ami, rouge comme une pivoine.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. La soirée tant redoutée par Kirishima arriva, et avec cette dernière, la promesse d'une soirée très chaude entre les deux lycéens. Après leur sortie au restaurant, ils étaient tous les deux rentrés aux dortoirs et s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre de Bakugo. Les vêtements volèrent à peine la porte fermée, et Kirishima se retrouva rapidement en sous vêtements, devant les yeux écarquillés de son compagnon.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour…

Autant vous dire que, ce soir là, Bakugo raya de sa liste mentale ce fantasme, profita pleinement de son cadeau et en fit profiter Kirishima… Qui garda l'ensemble très précieusement caché dans sa commode… Après tout, une fois, ce n'est pas suffisant, si ?

* * *

 **Sensations**

 **by Ryopini**

 _Teen Wolf. Liam/Théo. Thiam._

Une rude bataille. Des chasseurs. Des loup-garous et un Liam blessé. C'est ce qui avait amené les deux jeunes garçons dans la chambre de ce dernier.  
Mais la suite n'avait été en rien prévue.  
Liam était incapable de savoir comment cela avait commencé, mais Théo avait insisté pour le raccompagner et le soigner. Et finalement cela avait dérivé, Théo avait craqué. Son regard sur le corps blessé et le torse nu de Liam, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude l'avaient fait craquer. Il le voulait, maintenant. Alors il glissa sa main de son épaule à son torse, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Liam fut surpris, mais apprécia les caresses. Les mains de Théo se firent alors plus entreprenantes, plus impatientes, caressant chaque bout de peau.

Puis sans plus attendre, il le bascula sur le lit et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent de plus en plus bas provoquant une multitude de frissons et de soupirs d'aises à Liam. Le silence fut remplacé par des gémissements, les tensions par de l'envie et de l'amour.

Sincèrement, pour de telles sensations, Liam était prêt à recommencer un tel combat dès le lendemain.

* * *

 **Les baguettes magiques**

 **by Kitsune Aquatik**

 _Les animaux fantastiques2. Albus Dumbledore- Gellert Grindelwald. Grindeldore_

C'était sans doute l'un de leurs moments préférés dans l'acte d'amour.

Quand Gellert utilisait la baguette la plus puissante du monde sorcier pour effeuillé lentement le corps de Dumbledore. Retirant délicatement un habit après l'autre pour finalement avoir le mage blanc nu devant lui.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser ses mains et profiter de caresser en même temps ce corps si beau, qu'il aimait tant, mais dévêtir Albus à l'aide de la baguette de Sureau, c'était un acte bien plus puissant, bien plus doux et bien plus excitant. Alors Gellert ne s'en privait jamais, surtout quand les deux sorciers avaient du temps devant eux pour s'aimer, ce qui se produisait bien peu souvent. Bien trop peu souvent à leur goût.

\- Est-ce que tu t'arrêtes là aujourd'hui ? demanda Albus, sortant Gellert de ses pensées.

Le mage noir cligna des yeux et scruta son amour, debout face à lui, en caleçon. Il sourit. Non, bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, ça aurait été dommage tout de même.

Gellert leva sa baguette devant lui et la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête. Albus fut transporté sur le lit par un nuage noir et déposé délicatement sur les draps puis son caleçon glissa lentement jusqu'à ses pieds et tomba sur le sol.

Albus ancra son regard dans celui de Gellert qui approchait lentement du lit.

\- Pose ta baguette de Sureau et viens t'occuper de la mienne maintenant, lança-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Grindelwald leva les yeux au ciel. Albus avait l'art de la phrase bien placée !

\- Tu mériterais d'être radié du monde des sorciers pour cette phrase, plaisanta Gellert en s'agenouillant sur le matelas et en plongeant sa tête entre les jambes de son bien aimé.

* * *

 **Un fantasme à éviter**

 **by Darness K.M**

 _Teen wolf. Peter Hale_

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, profitant de la douceur de ceux-ci. Il respira son odeur comme si c'était la première fois, son corps tout contre le sien. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Ses doigts retracèrent la moindre courbe parfaite du magnifique latino qu'il avait dans son lit. Il se mordit la lèvre, l'envie devenant pressante, presque oppressante, de le faire sien. Il caressa ses fesses bombées, ses lèvres venant chercher les siennes pour un baiser torride, entamant une danse avec sa langue qu'il dévorait comme si c'était le plus merveilleux des mets. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien, perdant la tête alors que...

Peter ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le souffle haletant et les doigts crispés sur le matelas. Il n'avait plus fait de rêve érotique depuis des lustres, il grogna de mécontentement en sentant la dureté dans son boxer. Décidément, fantasmer sur le petit-ami de sa fille, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.


	27. Surprise gâchée

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **j'espère que la surprise de hier vous a plu et que vous avez eu un peu chaud: -)**

 **Voici pour ce 26 décembre un texte de Ryopini, dans le fandom Teen Wolf. Ceci est du Sterek.**

* * *

 **Surprise gâchée**

La nuit était déjà bien tombée quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec son père, pizza et télé. Période de Noël oblige, il pouvait bien faire des petits écarts de nourriture. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours pour profiter, alors une bonne soirée père-fils n'était pas de refus.

Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'une fois entré dans sa chambre, il se fit plaquer violemment contre son mur. Un gémissement plaintif sorti d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Ça va Stiles ? Cria la voix du shérif.

Le dit Stiles ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur ceux lumineux du loup-garou en face de lui.

\- Oui p'pa t'inquiète, j'ai juste chuté !

\- Fais attention un peu s'il te plaît.

\- Euh… Ouais ouais…

Il n'avait pas quitté son regard de celui de son invité non-invité.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure au vu de leurs positions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Derek ? Et tu ne veux pas te reculer un peu, tu me fais mal là…

Ce dernier le relâcha brusquement mais se recula à peine. Il lui tendit un objet.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis ça chez moi ?

\- Qu-Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai rien mis ! Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Stiles.

Stiles se concentra pour ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer. Il ne devait pas se faire piéger par le loup, celui-ci ne devait rien deviner.

\- Pourquoi tu m'amènes ça, Derek ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi.

\- … Y'a ton odeur de partout dans mon loft et sur ce truc. Alors si, c'est toi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il grogna légèrement.

\- Vous êtes chiant tous avec votre odorat là ! Je ne peux plus rien faire sans être épié ! Et mes surprises alors ?

\- En quoi une branche de gui est une surprise ?

\- Avoue que tu as l'air surpris, là.

L'humain lui fit un grand sourire, espérant avoir trouvé une réponse satisfaisante. Mais le regard neutre, voire blasé, de Derek lui fit perdre de son assurance.

\- … Pourquoi Stiles ?

\- C'est… Non je ne sais pas. Pour faire des photos en dessous ?

\- …

\- …

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, définitivement, il devait contrôler son cœur, sinon il devinerait ce qu'il espérait.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, il leva le gui au-dessus de leurs têtes sous le regard surpris du plus jeune, puis se pencha vers lui et déposa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fondit intérieurement face à la chaleur du contact et au moment si incroyable qu'il vivait.

Le loup se recula et lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- La prochaine fois, demande-moi plutôt que de faire des plans foireux.

Stiles n'avait plus les mots, il se rapprocha pour réitérer l'expérience mais Derek recula et parti vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est demain la soirée avec la meute. Nous nous verrons là-bas, Stiles.

Sans plus un mot mais avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus il secoua le gui devant lui.

\- Je garde ça, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il sortit sous le regard frustré mais irrésistiblement heureux de Stiles.


	28. 27 Under the mistletoe

**Bonjour**

 **jour 27, on arrive gentiment à la fin.**

 **Voici un texte de Kitsune Aquatik. Tiré de Supernatural, avec le couple Destiel.**

* * *

 **Under the mistletoe***

Fraîchement revenue au bunker parce qu'elle ne savait pas où passer les fêtes de fin d'année, Rowena était assise à la grande table plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire de sorcellerie. Elle leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils quand elle entendit la porte du bunker claquer. Elle vit descendre par l'escalier, Sam, suivit de Castiel et de Dean.

\- On devrait vraiment arrêter de confier la clé de ce lieu à n'importe qui, grinça Dean, voyant que la sorcière était de retour au bercaille.

Rowena le fusilla du regard. Elle ferma son livre très lentement et se leva.

\- Il me semble, que ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue vous chercher. C'est vous qui aviez besoin de moi.

Dean ne répliqua pas et partit dans le couloir. Rowena, sourire triomphant, se rassit à sa place et rouvrit son livre pour continuer sa lecture. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Castiel hésité. Elle le regarda un instant. Puis sourit et se reconcentra sur sa lecture quand l'ange finit par partir, empruntant le même couloir dans lequel Dean avait disparu.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Dean se dirigeait vers la cuisine, quand Castiel le rattrapa pour lui parler d'une affaire. Le chasseur l'écoutait attentivement, et il ne remarqua pas, que, au dessus du seuil, accroché au cadre de la porte, se trouvait une branche de gui.

Castiel et Dean voulurent passer ensemble, en même temps, le seuil pour entrer dans la grande salle du bunker, mais ils se prirent en pleine face une sorte de mur invisible.

Sam leva la tête de son ordi quand ils les entendit dire ''Aie''.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le cadet des Winchester.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est prit un mur, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, dans la tronche, dit Dean tout en avançant sa main qui ne rencontra aucun obstacle.

Il tenta de marcher, mais impossible d'avancer d'un pas. Il tenta de reculer, mais ce n'était pas faisable non plus. Castiel essaya lui aussi, mais il lui était impossible de bouger.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'énerva Dean.

Sam se leva et approcha du seuil. Il toucha Dean sans rencontrer de problème et passa entre le chasseur et l'ange pour aller dans le couloir, pis il repassa pour retourner dans la grande salle sans aucune difficulté.

\- Tout semble normal, à première vue.

Dean et Castiel, convaincus, voulurent avancer, mais ce ne fut toujours pas possible.

\- Bon sang, j'y crois pas. C'est quoi le problème ? Cas et moi on ne peut ni avancer ni reculer.

Sam fronça les sourcils, désemparé. Il regarda autour de lui, puis détailla l'endroit où se trouvaient son frère et l'ange.

\- Oh, dit-il étonné quand ses yeux virent la branche de gui.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Dean et il leva la tête quand Sam lui montra le haut du cadre de porte du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel, levant la tête à son tour.

\- Du Gui, affirma Dean, sans comprendre.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

\- Sam, c'est toi qui y mis cette merde là-haut ? grinça l'aîné des Winchester et Sam secoua la tête vivement.

\- Absolument pas. Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça, Dean ?

\- Va savoir. Si c'est pas toi, alors qui a mis du gui ?

Sam haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que son frère.

* * *

Rowena arriva dans le couloir et passa entre Dean et Castiel pour entrer dans la grande salle, comme si de rien n'était, puis elle se retourna lentement vers le chasseur et l'ange.

\- Vous comptez rester là combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Dean la fusilla du regard.

\- Enlevez ça tout de suite !

\- Quoi donc ? Le gui ? Oh non, ce serait dommage, c'est tellement joli… et utile.

\- Utile ? s'étonna Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, je ne comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, il y a une légende à propos du gui. On en accroche au haut d'un cadre de porte et les gens qui se croisent en passant dessous ou veulent passer en même temps dessous, son censés s'embrasser.

Dean grogna quelque chose tandis que Castiel clignait des yeux.

\- Je me suis permise de renforcer la magie de cette tradition. Vous n'êtes plus seulement censés vous embrasser, vous devez le faire pour que le sortilège se dissipe et que vous pussiez sortir de ce cadre de porte.

Rowena s'assit joyeusement à la table, un sourire immense de triomphe lui mangeant le visage. Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je sens que cette journée va être follement amusante, dit Rowena en ouvrant un livre sur la table.

Sam la regarda, éberlué, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

\- Allons, le géant, asseyez-vous et profiter du spectacle.

Sam hésita. Il s'assit finalement en face de Rowena, tournant le dos à Dean et Castiel, et se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter :

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- C'est simple. Ils s'aiment. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

\- Je suis au courant de ça. Difficile de rater ce qui se passe entre eux, mais… pourquoi les obliger ?

\- Je ne les oblige pas, je fais avancer les choses. Il y a une grande nuance. Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas ras la casquette de sentir en permanence dans ce bunker toute cette tension qui flotte partout.

\- Ben… peut-être mais… Vous réalisez que ça va pas être rapide, hein ?

\- Oh je le sais, c'est pour ça que je m'installe confortablement en attendant.

Sam se retourna vers son frère et l'ange qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota. Bon soit, ça prendrait du temps, c'était sûr, mais ça ferait peut-être vraiment avancer les choses. Rowena avait peut-être raison. Sam se leva, attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de la sorcière pour observer Dean et Castiel prisonniers de leur cadre de porte.

\- Vous comptez pas nous libérer ? grogna Dean et Rowena sourit, malicieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas .

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas non plus. Une fois le gui ensorcelé, on ne peut plus rien faire. Vous n'avez qu'à vous embrasser et le tour sera joué.

\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, grogna le chasseur, serrant les poings et les dents.

Rowena baissa la tête sur son livre et Sam en fit de même, après avoir hausser les épaules à l'attention de Dean en guise d'excuse muette.

* * *

Une heure passa ainsi, dans le calme et l'ennui, pour certains.

Sam se leva, s'étira et son portable se mit à sonner pile à ce moment là. Il répondit et sourit en raccrochant.

\- Bon, il semblerait qu'il y ait un loup-garou dans le sud du Kansas. Rowena, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

La sorcière leva la tête, surprise de la demande et elle faillit dire non avant de se rendre compte que Sam lui demandait à elle puisqu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Dean ni à Castiel, toujours coincés. La sorcière se leva et Dean fulmina.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Dean, amer, à Sam.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas embrasser Castiel maintenant, ni même sûrement jamais et la nouvelle politique de la maison m'interdit d'aller chasser seul.

Et Sam partit joyeusement, Rowena sur ses talons.

\- Son of a bitch ! cria Dean, énervé. J'y crois pas.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour passer au travers de ce sortilège. Peut-être qu'avec une arme ou de la force ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Mais malheureusement pour Dean, les balles, les coups de couteaux ou de lame angélique ne changèrent rien à la situation. Pas plus que la force de Castiel.

\- Fait chier, grinça Dean, mécontent.

\- Dean, on peut simplement-

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, Cas'. Il n'en est pas question.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il posa rapidement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Dean, le plaqua contre le cadre de la porte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. Le chasseur laissa échapper un gémissement désapprobateur et Castiel se recula, puis il franchit le seuil sans un mot. Dean cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis heureux de voir que le mur invisible avait cédé, il passa le seuil lui aussi. Il prit un pistolet chargé avec lui et sortit du bunker rapidement, sans attendre l'ange qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans l'Impala.

* * *

C'est pas que Sam en avait marre, mais c'était tout comme. Ça faisait désormais une semaine que Castiel et Dean s'évitaient au maximum. L'ange restait presque H24 dans sa chambre et Dean faisait tout pour ne jamais se trouver dans le bunker. Voilà où ils en étaient une semaine tout pile après cette histoire de baiser sous le gui ensorcelé.

Il parcouru le couloir ce soir-là et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel. L'ange ouvrit lentement.

\- Oh Sam, c'est toi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte complètement. Besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-il en se penchant dans le couloir pour surveiller les alentours, sûrement pour s'assurer que Dean ne soit pas là.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Cas'.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Il laissa entrer Sam dans sa chambre et referma la porte rapidement.

\- C'est au sujet de Dean, commença Sam et il ne pu pas dire un mot de plus, Castiel le coupa.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda l'ange, inquiet. Je sais que vous êtes allés chasser et-

\- Cas', tout va bien. Dean va bien. Je voulais te parler de l'histoire du gui.

\- Oh, dit Castiel doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Écoute, peut-être que cette histoire de sortilège était pas la meilleure idée de Rowena. Elle a voulu jouer avec Dean et toi, et c'était pas très sympa. Il a dû t'embrasser pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais c'est pas la fin du monde. Je comprends que lui t'évite, mais toi… pourquoi tu restes dans ta chambre depuis une semaine ? Est-ce que Dean a été méchant avec toi ? Tu sais comment il est quand il s'énerve, je sais qu'il peut être assez virulent mais il pense jamais vraiment ce qu'il dit dans ces moment-là, et-

\- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, coupa Castiel en détournant le regard.

Sam cligna des yeux trois fois, la bouche entrouverte, puis il se secoua.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas Dean qui m'a embrassé, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

\- Euh…

\- Il commençait à s'énerver, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à tout ça. Il ne l'aurait pas fait parce que Dean ne m'aime pas de cette façon, alors, je l'ai fait pour qu'on soit libéré, j'avais pas le choix… mais… je pensais pas que… que ma grâce ressentirait quelque chose. C'était juste un baiser, j'en ai connu d'autres mais…

\- C'était différent pour toi ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Castiel, regardant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Sam s'assit à côté de l'ange.

\- Je voulais pas te le dire, parce que je pensais que c'était Dean qui t'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête pour sortir de ce piège, mais… Rowena m'a dit que le sortilège, il ne piège que les âmes sœurs. Et il ne les libère que si le baiser échangé est porteur d'amour.

Castiel releva la tête et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Les personnes piégées doivent être les deux amoureuses, sinon ça ne marche pas. Écoute, tu vas pas pouvoir évité Dean éternellement et lui ne va pas pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie en dehors du bunker. Tu devrais… aller le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Sam. Et si… si tu tu trompes ? Si Rowena a tort ?

\- Castiel, y aurait fallu que je sois aveugle et sourd pour pas me rendre compte que mon frère a des sentiments pour toi qui vont au delà de l'amitié. Je connais Dean, tu sais. Parfois même mieux que moi-même. Ça veut pas dire qu'il va te l'avouer ou même le reconnaître, mais ne pense pas qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi. Il est dans son Impala devant le bunker, si jamais.

Sam se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit la porte du bunker lentement et passa la tête à l'extérieur. L'Impala noire était garée devant la bâtisse. L'ange sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Il serra dans sa main son brin de gui emprunté à Rowena et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Dean sursauta.

\- Mais…

Et il se tut quand il se rendit compte que c'était Castiel qui s'était installé à côté de lui. La musique de ACDC envahissait l'habitacle et Castiel l'éteignit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? réussit à demander Dean, la surprise passée.

Castiel se tourna vers lui pour capter son regard dans le sien puis il prit la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cas' ? T'es dingue !

\- Chut… Dean ! ordonna doucement l'ange et il soupira avant de retirer sa main de celle du chasseur qui vit à ce moment-là une branche de gui sur sa paume.

\- C'est Rowena qui me l'a donnée. Si ça marche, nous pourrons sortir de l'Impala, sinon, nous serons coincés ici jusqu'à ce que notre charmante sorcière trouve un contre-sortilège qui, paraît-il, n'existe pas encore.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, grinça Dean en voulant ouvrir la portière, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

\- Le brin de gui est ensorcelé.

\- Encore ? Pourquoi ? paniqua Dean en tournant la tête vers Castiel. Une fois ça m'a suffit.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être sûr, dit l'ange et il agrippa la nuque de Dean d'une main, rapprochant la tête du chasseur de la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean se crispa un instant, puis il se détendit et Castiel rompit le baiser. Il se retourna et ouvrit la portière comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? demanda Dean, le souffle court, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Il n'y a que les amoureux qui s'embrassent sous le gui, Dean, dit l'ange, puis il sortit de la voiture et claqua doucement la portière.

Dean sortit en trombe du véhicule et rattrapa Castiel avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte du bunker.

\- Attends… attends… à quoi tu joues ? T'as pété les plombs ou quoi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais très bien. Dean, on se connaît depuis des années, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas et tu oublies parfois que je suis un ange. Ton âme quand elle frisonne, elle fait vibrer ma grâce et quand… quand je t'ai embrassé la semaine passée, je l'ai sentie… ton âme. Et je… je suis presque certain que tu as senti ma grâce trembler.

Dean cligna des yeux, puis détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait senti. Ça avait été comme un petit courant électrique qui l'avait traversé. Pas quelque chose de violent ni même de douloureux, bien au contraire. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il l'avait senti et ça l'avait surpris au point qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement étrange qui avait résonné au fond de lui comme désapprobateur de ce baiser échangé avec l'ange.

\- J'suis pas doué pour ça, Cas', dit-il finalement.

\- Je le sais, Dean. J'ai touché ton âme quand je suis venu te chercher en Enfer. Mais je ne cherche pas quelqu'un de doué pour les sentiments, je ne le suis pas vraiment non plus, à dire vrai. Sam et Rowena ont dit que le gui ne nous aurait pas retenu prisonnier l'autre jour, si nos sentiments n'avaient pas été partagés, j'ai voulu vérifier la véracité de cette information.

\- Ah, c'était pour ça le coup juste avant dans ma bagnole ?

Castiel baissa le regard.

\- Et… et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Peut-être déjà, arrêter de s'éviter, c'est un bon début.

Dean acquiesça quand Castiel leva son regard vers lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, puis se recula lentement.

\- Une fois les choses dites, on est peut-être plus doués qu'on ne le croit , tout compte fait, murmura Castiel.

Dean sourit légèrement et leva au-dessus de sa tête la branche de gui qu'il tenait toujours en main. Castiel passa une main dans sa nuque, l'autre se posa sur son bras et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, doucement, tendrement.

* * *

\- Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple de les réunir, je me serais penché sur la sorcellerie beaucoup plus tôt, dit Sam après avoir vu Dean et Castiel revenir ensemble, très proches, dans le bunker.

\- Et on dit merci qui ? questionna la sorcière rousse, un sourire géant lui mangeant la face.

Sam roula des yeux, agacé par cette chieuse de sorcière.

\- Merci Rowena, dit-il doucement et il eut la sensation très désagréable que les mots lui arrachaient la langue au passage.

\- Je savais que je pouvais être utile pour ces deux-là. Maintenant, il va falloir s'occuper de vous, le géant. Plutôt monsieur ou plutôt madame ?

Sam se leva précipitamment, secoua la tête et quitta la bibliothèque rapidement. Pas question de subir quelconque sortilège à son tour.

\- Mmh, dit Rowena en haussant les épaules, je finirai par avoir la réponse à ma question. J'en ai pas terminé avec le gui ensorcelé. Il reste dix jours avant la fête que les humains appellent Noël ne soit au programme, c'est bien suffisant.

La sorcière ferma son livre lentement, se leva et emporta l'ouvrage sous le bras en quittant la bibliothèque.

* * *

*sous le gui


	29. 28 Un cadeau inattendu

**28 décembre**

 **Un texte de Plume2014, tiré de Harry Potter. Le seul de ce fandom d'ailleurs.**

 **C'est un Draco(Drago)/Harry.**

* * *

 **Un cadeau inattendu**

En ce matin de Noël, Draco se leva de bonne humeur. Son conjoint allait bientôt rentrer de sa garde de nuit et le soir même, ils recevaient leurs amis qui étaient comme leur famille. Draco avait été renié par sa famille biologique bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait fait son coming out et tout en annonçant qu'il était en couple.

La porte d'entrée claqua, donc le blondinet se leva, tout en s'étirant, puis rejoignit le nouvel arrivant. Son époux, Harry Potter, était en train de poser sa cape sur le porte-manteau, laissant apparaître son uniforme d'aurore. Draco se colla à son dos et l'embrassa dans son cou. Le nouvel arrivant soupira d'aise, tout en souriant.

— Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le brun. Je suis content d'être rentré.

— La nuit a été longue sans toi Harry, avoua Draco.

Harry se retourna et enlaça le blondinet qui l'embrassa doucement. Puis il caressa sa joue rugueuse, tout en souriant.

— Va dormir quelques heures Harry.

— Non, refusa-t-il. Je vais t'aider à tout préparer pour ce soir.

— Va dormir avant que je te mette des coups de pied au cul, menaça-t-il.

Harry soupira tout en capitulant puis alla se coucher avant d'énerver l'ancien serpentard qui pouvait avoir mauvais caractère quand il le voulait. Heureusement que cela arrivait très rarement.

Draco jeta un sortilège de silence sur la porte de la chambre afin qu'Harry ne soit pas réveillé par le bruit qu'il allait faire. Il mit de la musique, un groupe moldu que son amant lui avait fait découvrir quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était occupé de l'éducation non magique du blondinet. Il remua son popotin et donna des coups de baguette magique afin de nettoyer leur appartement qui se trouvait sur la célèbre rue sorcière, le chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Quand il fut satisfait de la propreté, maniaque dans son état, il rejoignit la cuisine car il savait qu'Harry voulait décorer avec lui leur nouvel appartement qu'ils avaient acheté moins d'un an auparavant. Avec l'aide de leur elfe de maison, il prépara un repas typiquement moldu.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et rejoignit Draco qui mettait la dernière touche au menu du soir.

— Ça sent rudement bon.

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna, tout sourire. Il posa le chiffon qu'il avait en main, s'approcha du brun. Il embrassa délicatement les lèvres tentatrices.

— Merci. Junior a été d'une aide précieuse. Et je lui ai déjà donné sa paie du mois.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond. A son tour, il s'empara des lèvres de son époux pour l'emporter dans un baiser torride. Draco se colla encore plus contre Harry, comme pour fusionner.

— Est-ce qu'on a le temps pour faire du sport de chambre ? demanda Harry, d'une voix rauque.

Draco secoua la tête, avec un air malheureux.

— Non. Il faut encore décorer l'appartement et nous préparer. Et tu as besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il plissa son nez adorablement tandis que le brun soupira. Ce dernier s'éloigna de son époux puis alla récupérer les cartons de décorations dans le galetas*.

A deux et avec l'aide de la magie, le lieu de vie se transforma rapidement. Draco fut satisfait et Harry souriait.

— Parfait, annonça le blondinet. À la douche maintenant.

— A deux ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Draco regarda l'heure puis hocha la tête. Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le bascula sur son épaule. Il se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain tandis que Draco gigotait. Il préférait marcher que d'être transporté comme un sac à patates.

La douche fut chaude, très chaude, mais aussi trop courte au goût de l'aurore. Même s'il le savait avant de la commencer, il avait espéré faire perdre la tête à son blond pour qu'il oublie le timing.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, les deux amoureux étaient habillés et prêts pour passer une bonne soirée, soirée qui se déroula extrêmement bien jusqu'à l'heure des cadeaux.

Les enfants présents ouvrirent les paquets colorés en premier dans des cris de joie et de bonheur. Et quand ils furent couchés, ce fut au tour des adultes de faire les échanges traditionnels.

Draco reçut de la part de son époux une magnifique montre car la sienne était cassée. Il l'embrassa en guise de remerciement avant de poser un petit paquet rouge et vert sur les genoux d'Harry.

— Fait attention, c'est fragile, murmura le blond, en se triturant les mains.

Harry le regarda, surpris de l'entendre si hésitant puis il défit doucement le nœud. Il souleva le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Il fut étonné de trouver une fiole à l'intérieur. Pourtant Draco savait à quel point il avait en horreur les potions.

Il prit la fiole dans sa main et de l'autre, il déposa la boîte sur la table basse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, tout en se questionnant sur la finalité du cadeau.

Le silence lui répondit. Il regarda Draco qui lui pointait la boîte rouge. Il regarda à l'intérieur et trouva une notice qu'il lut rapidement.

— Une... une... potion... de grossesse ? bégaya-t-il. Mais tu es un homme ! Tu ne peux pas enfanter !

Avant que quelqu'un puisse répondre, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Une main le secouait, ce qui le réveilla instantanément.

— Réveilles-toi Harry, lui dit Draco. Il faut que tu te prépares, nos amis vont bientôt arriver.

Ledit Harry s'assit sur le lit, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il était encore chamboulé par le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait.

Alors que Draco lui demandait d'aller se doucher, il rejoignit la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude qui le revigora. Il repoussa dans un coin de sa tête le rêve de Draco lui annonçant une grossesse masculine, qu'il pensait impossible. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de questionner Hermione sur ce sujet. Il allait sûrement passer pour un fou, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il servait les petits fours à leurs amis et les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens. Tout le monde passa une excellente soirée et ce fut enfin l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

La pièce se remplit rapidement de papiers cadeau colorés et déchirés. Il regardait son filleul feuilletant son nouveau livre sur les dragons quand il reçut un cadeau. Draco venait de lui déposer un paquet rouge et vert. Un petit paquet. Identique à celui de son rêve.

Son regard se posa sur Draco qui lui sourit puis à nouveau sur le paquet. Il déglutit bruyamment et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il commençait à défaire le ruban.

Il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir pu soulever le couvercle, sous le cri de surprise des gens présents.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ *** Le grenier en Suisse**_


	30. 29 Résolution révolutionnaire

**29 décembre**

 **Bonjour**

 **Un texte de Hooray ID pour aujourd'hui. À nouveau dans le fandom Fire Emblem.**

 **C'est un Inigo/Owain.**

* * *

 **Résolution révolutionnaire**

Il aurait été mélodramatique de dire qu'Iñigo avait envie de creuser un trou et de s'y calfeutrer jusqu'au printemps.

Mélodramatique, mais vrai.

Surtout en cette soirée du 31 décembre XXXX.

Notre héros est appuyé-avachi contre le mur, un verre de soupe de champagne dans une main, l'autre enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon de tissu à carreaux, sa chemise à moitié sortie et à moitié enfoncée, les joues rougies d'alcool et de jalousie intense, car tout ce qu'il peut faire en ce moment c'est _ressentir._

Ressentir non pas un million de choses, mais avoir l'impression que c'est le cas. Ses doigts se serrent autour de son gobelet rouge, assorti à ses joues et aux cheveux de sa meilleure amie qui le regarde, un sourcil haussé, caché derrière sa frange. Elle s'approche, et il la voit du coin de l'œil, mais ses pupilles ne peuvent pas se détacher du jeune homme blond qui parlait avec animation (tandis que lui vivant d'animosité maintenant) aux personnes autour de lui.

Severa se pose à ses côtés, et lui poque le flan avec son coude. Il détourne à peine le regard, son cœur criant _non non continue de regarder Owain_ , son cerveau rétorquant _non non détourne_ _-_ _toi on n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant._

Finalement, le cerveau l'emporte et il finit d'une rasade le fond de son pauvre gobelet maltraité. Il pivote sur lui-même, l'épaule prenant le relais sur le dos qui s'appuie au mur, et il soupire, honteux.

\- Je suis ridicule, il dit, sans que ce ne soit une question, sans que ce ne soit une affirmation. Juste une phrase perdue dans le brouhaha de la fête.

\- Tu l'es en restant planté là en tout cas, répond Severa en haussant les épaules.

Quelque chose est doux dans son regard, et il en est reconnaissant. Peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui la rend plus douce, peut-être est-elle juste moins sévère en cette fin d'année. Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'il avait besoin de son amie.

Iñigo jette un nouveau regard gris vers Owain qui est en train de faire des grands gestes, sûrement pour expliquer une de ses nouvelles théories sur le comment du pourquoi telle chose porte tel nom. Iñigo a toujours aimé ça chez lui sa passion, et la flamme qui l'anime. Owain n'est jamais découragé, il est toujours positif, comme un de ses emoji qu'il met dans tous ses messages.

Il soupire, la jalousie toujours présente mais un peu poussée par une petite houle de bienveillance. La vague n'est pas là. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il secoue la tête.

\- Il est adorable.

\- Ugh.

« Ugh » est une réponse que Severa adore. Elle l'utilise à la mayo et au ketchup. « Ugh » est une langue qui n'existe que dans sa bouche, une langue que tout le monde comprend.

Elle croisa les bras, sa position favorite d'où elle domine le monde de son mètre soixante. Ses longues couettes flottent doucement autour de son corps. Sa main droite quitte le creux de son bras gauche et tous ses doigts se replient à l'exception de l'index qui le pointe, accusateur, et court aussitôt vers Owain. Le jeune homme blond est toujours plongé dans ses grands gestes, et tout le monde autour de lui boit ses paroles. De là où il se trouve, Iñigo n'entend pas ce qu'il dit, mais il sait que c'est quelque chose qui ferait fondre son cœur.

L'air déterminé de son ami l'emplit de quelque chose qu'il déteste, de quelque chose qui ressemble à de la honte.

Alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte ni d'avoir peur.

Mais les sentiments sont conflictuels, et le regard de Severa le frappe en plein cœur.

\- Tu veux vraiment finir l'année sans lui parler ?

\- Je lui parle. Je lui parle tous les jours depuis qu'on a dix ans. Je lui ai parlé il y à peine dix minutes.

\- Iñigo.

Une moue s'affiche sur le visage de celui-dont-on-vient-de-prononcer-le-nom. Il meurt de dire à Owain ce qu'il ressent vraiment, il en meurt depuis qu'il a réalisé, un jour où ils étaient en groupe, en train de pique-niquer, et qu'Owain s'était endormi entre deux brins d'herbe, une main sur le visage pour se protéger du soleil, et il était-

Il est toujours-

 _Magnifiquebeaufamileàaimerdrôledignedeconfiancesolairefacileàaimerlumineuxincroyablemerveilleuxenfantin_

Un peu tout ça à la fois. Un peu quelque chose de plus. Mais surtout

 _facileàaimer_

Et c'est ça qui lui fait peur.

D'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. De ne pas être à la hauteur. De continuer à passer des mois dans ce grand tunnel qu'est « la phase de l'amour caché ». Un tunnel qui ne s'éclaire que lorsqu'Owain s'approche (ce qui arrive souvent, pour être honnête. Owain fait partie de sa vie, a une place aussi importante que le soleil ou la lune, et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il est aussi important qu'Iñigo est tombé amoureux)

Et alors que tout le monde s'amuse autour de lui, que la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber pour l'occasion, que les verres se vident et se remplissent, que les minutes s'égrainent sur les téléphone et l'horloge du salon,

Il ressent.

\- Et si ta résolution, cette année c'était d'aller lui avouer ?

Cela sonne plutôt comme une révolution, si on lui demande son avis, ce que Severa fait semblant de faire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tient tant à cœur ? Demande-t-il, son verre si plié qu'on dirait une œuvre d'art moderne.

\- Parce que plus tu gardes ça pour toi, plus tu es misérable, et plus t'es chiant.

\- Je ne garde pas ça pour toi, je t'en parle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler !

Il sait. Il sait tout ça, mais Owain ne s'en rend pas compte, alors...

Severa le coupe dans ses pensées, qui ne sont pas très solides.

\- C'est _le_ jour pour tenter quelque chose !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Le nouvel an ? Minuit ?

\- Le changement d'année ?

Maisquilestniais.

Elle se plaque une main sur le visage, doigts sur la frange et doigts sous la frange, la défait un peu, est fatiguée par ce garçon qui n'y compren n.

\- La tradition d'embrasser quelqu'un à minuit, ça te parle ?

Ça lui parle.

Et rien que d'y penser, il combuste sur place. (Il le ferait si ce verbe existait, en tout cas.)

Il a déjà embrassé des gens, mais ils n'étaient pas _Owain._

Iñigo, tu rougis.

Ses joues et son cœurs sont en feu, mais à part ça ça va.

Sauf que ça ne va plus, quand Severa le pousse discrètement vers le centre du salon. Il manque de de se rétamer en glissant sur le tapis, mais se rattrape au canapé, et frappe à peine une de leurs amies à la tête. Elle lâcha un « aïe », il s'excuse rapidement mais bon, elle a l'habitude de se faire mal tant sa maladresse est grande, ce n'est pas ça qui va la marquer.

Il s'avance sur le fond libre du canapé, et s'assoie quand il sent des mains appuyer sur ses épaules. Deux couettes l'encerclent, et il comprend que Severa se trouve juste derrière lui. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire.

\- … et c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un coquelicot ! À cause du coq !

\- On est ra-vis de le savoir, lance Severa, maintenant appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, une main soutenant sa tête blasée.

Owain se retourne vers elle, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres (le cœur d'Iñigo se serre, à moins que ça ne soit son estomac, ou pire les _deux_ ), et quelque chose dans son regard s'adoucit (ok, c'est définitivement les deux). Il s'assoit, s'affale plutôt, à côté d'Iñigo qui meurt sur place. Il peut sentir Severa rouler des yeux derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes finalement de retour, fidèles compagnons ?

\- Ugh.

(Severa, bien sûr. Lui, il sourit juste.)

Autour d'eux, quelqu'un crie « il est bientôt minuiiiiiit » (et quelqu'un rajoute « qui a finit le jus d'pooooomme ? »), et Owain se tourne aussitôt vers Severa.

Brady est dans la cuisine aux dernière nouvelles !

Elle rougit furieusement, prenant la même teinte que ses cheveux et c'est assez drôle sur le coup, Iñigo en rirait s'il ne pensait pas « elle-m'a-fait-chier-alors-qu'elle-est-sur-quelqu'un-aussi ? », et Severa s'éloigna en leur lançant un regard noir

Ils sont donc tous les deux seuls, si l'on oublie toutes les personnes autour d'eux.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande Iñigo

\- Non, ça ira, c'est moi qui ait finit le jus de pomme. Je compte sur toi pour garder mon secret.

\- Hm.

Owain se tourne un peu, pour pouvoir être face à lui, un bras sur le dossier.

Ne me dis pas que le grand Iñigo l'indigo (il n'a jamais compris ce surnom) va passer le changement d'année à se tourner les pouces sur ce canapé ?

\- Il est très bien ce canapé, répond Iñigo l'indigo en croisant les bras.

Le blond hoche doucement la tête, qu'Iñigo observe le plus longtemps possible. Il repense aux paroles de Severa, à celles d'Owain maintenant, et c'est presque comme s'il entendait les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer (alors qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une horloge digitale).

Avancer comme ses lèvres sur celles d'Owain s'il avait un minimum de courage. Lèvres d'Owain qui s'étirent.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien.

« Plus que cinq minuuuuuutes » gueule quelqu'un, et Severa enchaîne « mais tu vas te taaire ouuuuii ».

Cinq minutes. S'il embrasse Owain à minuit, ces cinq minutes auront été décisives. Il repense aux résolutions et aux révolutions.

Au fond de lui, il veut que l'année soit révolutionnaire. Que peut-il bien se passer de pire de toute façon ? On parle d'Owain, Owain ne le ferait jamais souffrir volontairement, il serait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas rester là aussi ?

\- Ouaip.

Pas d'hésitation. Owain n'hésite jamais.

« Troiiiiis » « mais faites le taiiiire » joue en fond.

\- Je croyais que tu tenais aux traditions ? Questionne Iñigo.

\- J'y tiens.

\- …

\- …

\- Quelqu'un va venir t'embrasser ?

\- Non, je crois pas.

« Deuuuux » « mais punaisede »

\- Alors...

\- Alors ?

Iñigo fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend rien, et il sent que Severa serait en colère pour ça.

Alors je ne vois qu'une seule personne à embrasser ce soir, continue Owain, souriant, comme s'il parlait de la météo. (On attend une tempête dans le cœur d'Iñigo, avec des températures bien au-dessus des normales de saison).

\- O-oh...

Son « oh » se perd dans un rire, un gloussement qui ressemble à des bulles qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Parce qu'il est si nerveux.

« Uuuuuune » « oh et puis merde hein »

Si le grand Iñigo l'indigo (il ne comprend toujours pas) accepte de me laisser faire, bien sûr.

 _Plutôtdeuxfoisquuneplutôtdeuxfoisquuneplutôtdeuxfoisquune._

\- O-ok...

Owain sourit à nouveau, brillant, _argh le cœur, l'estomac,_ et il s'approche de lui alors que leurs amis démarrent un décompte un peu partout dans les pièces de l'appartement.

Et alors, Iñigo se moque de tous les feux d'artifices qui sont joués dehors, de tous les cris, parce qu'il est en train d'embrasser Owain. Et si ce dernier est doux au début, patient et attentionné, Iñigo reprit vite le dessus, écrasant le blond de tout son amour (et son poids), une main dans son dos et une dans ses cheveux courts. Owain sourit dans le baiser, et _parNaga Owain sourit contre le baiser._

Ils se séparent finalement, car le baiser du nouvel an n'est pas censé être un roulage de pelles non plus.

Owain ne se défait pas de son sourire si parfait, et attrape la main d'Iñigo pour la prendre dans la sienne, sans un mot.

\- … C-c'était chouette, lance Iñigo, nul.

\- Haha ouais, répond Owain, toujours aussi doux.

\- … On se dit à l'année prochaine, alors ?

Les yeux verts d'Owain s'agrandissent légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- N-non ?

\- Euh... bah si, mais... J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Il a l'air un peu ahuri, empreint de stupéfaction. Il se passe une main sur la nuque, un peu gêné.

\- C-comprendre quoi ?

\- Iñigo. Je t'aime.

\- …

\- …

Les feux d'artifices.

\- Oh...

\- Et qu'on a toujours été ensemble depuis qu'on est gamins. Et que j'avais envie qu'on soit _plus_ que juste « ensemble ».

Plus. Que. Juste. Ensemble.

\- Moi aussi.

Il bafouille en réalité un « mosi », mais Owain semble comprendre.

\- Je sais, en réalité, Severa me l'a dit avant qu'on arrive.

Dygfphzi ?!

HUSGdzyafgpsiezl ?! était ce qu'il pensait vraiment, mais ça n'aurait pas été poli de le dire. Owain éclate de rire en l'attirant contre son torse et lui plaque une dizaine de baisers sur le haut du crâne. Et Iñigo sent qu'il rougit encore, mais pour la première fois ce soir, il s'en fiche.

L'année révolutionnaire sera d'être heureux avec Owain.


	31. Cadeau de Noël

**Bonjour**

 **un texte de Darness K.M tout spécialement partagé aujourd'hui parce que c'est son anniversaire :-)**

 **C'est tiré de Teen Wolf avec en couple Liam et Théo (Thiam)**

* * *

 **Cadeau de Noël**

C'était une nuit particulièrement froide à Beacon Hills, en plein mois de décembre. Les gens se pressaient dans la rue, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements.

Et Liam se demandait comment s'en sortait Theo. Il le voyait toujours prés du lycée et de ce fait, savait qu'il allait bien. Ou, en tout cas, assez bien. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps et Liam n'osait pas se montrer trop inquiet à son sujet- Il fallait dire que personne d'autre ne semblait s'inquiéter de son sort. Est-ce qu'il vivait toujours dans sa voiture ? Comment faisait-il pour se laver ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment de quoi se nourrir et n'avait-il pas froid ?

Il n'en savait rien et s'en voulait d'être un tel lâche. Il le voyait plusieurs fois par semaine et il n'avait jamais abordé ces sujets sensibles mais importants avec lui !

Ils étaient finalement arrivés aux vacances et Liam n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le croiser « par hasard ». Il n'avait pas non plus osé lui envoyer de SMS ou autre, ne trouvant pas de bonne raison pour le contacter. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui. Beaucoup trop à lui, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ces sentiments. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Mason, même s'il savait qu'il comprendrait et tout... il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Encore moins en parler à Theo et prendre le risque de se faire briser le cœur.

* * *

Ce soir-là, son beau-père était de garde à l'hôpital et Liam était avec sa mère à la maison lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. N'attendant personne, ils se regardèrent surpris avant que Liam ne décide d'aller ouvrir. Il fut sidéré de voir Theo sur le palier de la porte.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit la chimère en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Salut, heu, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda l'autre, perdu.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste venu te donner ça.

Theo lui tendit alors un livre d'histoire assez volumineux et qui avait l'air, à vue d'oeil, neuf.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, et je me suis dis que ça te plairait peut-être...

\- Et c'est un hasard que ce soit à la veille de Noël que tu viennes me le donner ? fit Liam, suspicieusement, mais assez amusé que Theo fasse l'innocent.

\- Oh, merde, c'est déjà Noël ? Je n'ai pas fais attention du tout.

La chimère haussa les épaules, conscient de ne pas être vraiment crédible, mais peu importait.

\- Tu veux entrer un moment ? lui proposa Liam.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai tué ma sœur, c'est pas pour assister à une fête familiale ennuyeuse ! répondit-il en essayant de faire de l'humour, prenant un air détaché, espérant que cela marche pour sa tactique de repli. Il fut bien surpris lorsque Liam s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Bon... vu comme ça. D'accord.

Theo se massa la nuque en pénétrant dans la demeure du louveteau, se sentant bien trop faible devant son regard de chiot et ses attentions... Liam était différent des autres, même s'il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir en quoi, et malgré ses réticences à son égard, il semblait avoir de l'affection pour lui. Peut-être même qu'il s'inquiétait de son sort. En tout cas, il avait l'impression qu'il comptait pour lui et ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois que c'était arrivé.

Liam le présenta à sa mère et ils passèrent une soirée plutôt chaleureuse et pleine de nourriture. Liam n'avait jamais vu Theo si détendu et espérait que cela durerait. Sa mère ne dit rien lorsqu'il emmena son ami dans sa chambre et partit se mettre devant une émission de Noël. Le louveteau invita Theo à s'asseoir sur son lit et fut rapidement mal à l'aise, alors il tenta de faire la conversation.

\- Désolé, je t'ai retenu, tu avais peut-être des choses à faire ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je devais nourrir mon chat.

\- Tu as un chat ? demanda Liam en haussant les sourcils.

\- On dirait que ça t'étonne, rit Theo, amusé.

\- Oui... en fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu vis, ce que tu fais, donc... J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de répréhensible.

\- Oh, Liam, tu es chou de t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne... Je ne m'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de ton trou et tu es sous ma responsabilité !

\- Toujours cette rengaine. Et si tu étais un peu honnête ?

\- Moi, je ne suis pas honnête ? Qui m'offre un cadeau de Noël en prétextant qu'il l'a juste trouvé, hein ?

La chimère détourna le regard et se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise, il soupira doucement avant de finalement se tourner à nouveau vers Liam, yeux dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai, je l'admets. Je vais prés du lycée juste pour te voir, et j'avais ce truc depuis quelques temps, attendant le bon moment pour te le donner... et je me suis dis que c'était ce soir ou jamais.

\- Ok... quand je t'ai dis d'être honnête, je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Tu...

Liam secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place alors qu'il se sentait bête, et un peu bizarre. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre lui et Theo, mais il venait quand même de lui dire qu'il venait roder prés du lycée juste pour lui.

\- Je veux juste savoir... tu ne vis plus dans ta voiture, j'espère ?

La chimère esquissa un sourire.

\- Non... en fait, maintenant que Scott est parti, c'est moi qui le remplace à la clinique vétérinaire, c'est là que j'ai eu le chat d'ailleurs. À côté de ça, j'ai un petit boulot à mi-temps et ça me permet de payer le loyer de mon studio ainsi que de quoi manger et de l'essence pour ma voiture. Donc soit rassuré, tout va bien et je ne suis dans rien de soupçonneux.

Liam voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet, mais au lieu de ça, il l'attrapa soudainement par le tee-shirt pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ?

\- Pour te remercier pour le cadeau, d'être venu ce soir... et aussi un peu parce que j'en avais envie.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lui grimpa sur les cuisses et recommença, poussant un grognement appréciateur.

\- Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

\- Ça me va.

Liam n'avait pas de cadeau pour Theo mais cette nuit-là fut le meilleur cadeau qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.


	32. Le dernier soir de l'année

**Bonjour**

 **comme c'est moi-même qui ai organisé la mise en place de ce calendrier, je me suis réservée la dernière place de celui-ci pour un texte tiré de la série Suits.**

 **Un petit texte sur le dernier soir de l'année et une soirée partagée par Harvey Specter et Mike Ross.**

 **Je peux pas dire qu'ils sont en couple, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que c'est plus comme, une amitié particulière.**

 **J'espère que ce calendrier vous a plu, que vous avez aimé lire chaque jour un texte différent d'une auteur différent (sauf exception annoncée dès le départ). Que ça vous a fait rire, que ça vous a fait rêvé, que peut-être ça vous a tiré une larme (?).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, suivi, commenté. Merci d'avoir aimé ou pas aimé.. ça c'est vous qui savez.**

 **Je remercie encore tous les auteurs qui ont participé à ce projet avec un grand engouement, je l'aurais pas fait sans eux.**

 **Bonne année 2019 à tous. Joie, santé, bonheur et tout ce que vous rêvez d'autre.**

 **À bientôt**

 **KitsuneA, Emeline Emery, Ryopini, La dévoreuse de livres, Darness K.M, Hooray ID, MammaDiva, Alessia Dan, Bee Bloom, Kathexia-Castiel156, Plume2014.**

* * *

 **Le dernier soir de l'année**

Harvey passa derrière Mike qui avait le regard fixé sur une feuille. Le patron la lui arracha des mains et se mit à lire :

\- C'est pas une affaire pour nous, ça, grinça-t-il, légèrement embêté de voir que son employé ne travaillait pas vraiment.

\- Rendez-moi ça, dit Mike en se levant, tentant d'attraper la feuille qu'Harvey mit derrière son dos pour l'éloigner de Mike. Soyez pas vache !

\- D'abord, dis-moi ce que c'est ?

\- Une liste.

\- Une liste de quoi ?

Mike ne répondit pas, un peu gêné d'avouer.

Harvey reprit la lecture, à voix haute cette fois.

\- Se baigner dans de l'eau glacée ? Manger des insectes grillés ? C'est quoi pour une liste ?

\- Une liste de choses à faire avant la fin de l'année.

Harvey fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais fait de liste de choses un peu délirantes à faire dans votre vie avant la fin d'une année ou avant de mourir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est d'un ridicule et ça n'a aucun intérêt, dit Harvey en rendant sa feuille à Mike que ce dernier plia pour mettre dans sa poche.

Harvey s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable qui était posé dessus. Il se concentra sur son travail, mais releva la tête assez rapidement pour regarder Mike assit en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ce genre de liste ? demanda-t-il et Mike leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

Il haussa les épaules et dit :

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

\- C'est drôle de manger des insectes grillés ?

\- Peut-être que c'est pas drôle ça, mais c'est pour goûter quelque chose de nouveau. Plein de personnes en mangent au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- On ne dit pas, au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais.

\- Et… tu as fais certaines choses de cette liste cette année ?

\- Pas beaucoup. Il se trouve que j'ai un patron tyrannique qui me fait beaucoup travailler, ironisa Mike et Harvey se leva presque en bondissant de sa chaise. Il se planta face à Mike et ce dernier se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- C'était juste une blague.

\- Je vais rien te faire. Viens avec moi.

Harvey sortit de son bureau rapidement. Mike resta assit, un peu abasourdi, puis il se leva d'un bond et courut pour rattraper Harvey qui attendait l'ascenseur.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Mike.

\- Tu verras.

* * *

Harvey entra dans un immeuble de Manhatan et fit signe à Mike de le suivre. Le jeune homme obéit sans poser de question. Harvey se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et pressa sur le bouton de l'un d'eux. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier à Mike de garder le silence.

\- Mais-, commença Mike.

\- Pose pas de questions, coupa Harvey quand le portes s'ouvrirent. Il poussa Mike dans l'ascenseur et se mit à rire comme un gamin quand les portes se refermèrent doucement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que-

\- Chut !

Mike n'insista pas. Visiblement, Harvey avait quelque chose en tête mais il ne tenait pas à mettre Mike dans la confidence pour le moment. Le jeune avocat sans diplôme regarda les chiffres défiler et c'est en détaillant Harvey Specter qu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait un sac en toile qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Mike pointa l'objet du doigt.

\- Je peux quand même-

\- Non ! coupa Harvey.

Mike abandonna la partie. C'était peine perdue.

Ils étaient partis du bureau, avaient pris la voiture d'Harvey et s'étaient rendus chez lui. Harvey s'était changé pour enfiler des habits plus passe-partout que ses costumes habituels et avait prêté un bas de jogging et un pull à Mike. Puis il avait passé au moins dix minutes à chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Mike l'avait attendu dans le séjour. Et enfin, ils étaient repartis et Harvey avait guidé Mike jusqu'à l'Empire State building sans lui révéler ce qu'il comptait faire ici.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quand ils arrivèrent presque au sommet de l'édifice et Harvey ouvrit la porte d'une chambre située en face de l'ascenseur. Enfin, pas une chambre, une suite… carrément.

Mike regarda la pièce en tournant sur lui même. Il pouvait au moins mettre cinq fois son propre appartement là-dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda-t-il en regardant Harvey ouvrir la porte menant au balcon.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Tu sais, tu m'as dit que je n'avais sûrement jamais fait de liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, et bien, ce n'est pas vrai. J'en avait fait une y a des années de ça et… ce que je m'apprête à faire était sur la liste.

Mike sourit, content de voir que son propre jeu avait réveillé en Harvey une soif de réaliser quelque chose de drôle qui sorte de sa sphère du boulot.

Ils entrèrent sur le balcon et Harvey se plaça devant la rambarde. Il prit son sac dans ses mains et l'ouvrit pour montrer à Mike ce qu'il contenait.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Mike, surprit, mais amusé en même temps.

\- J'avais douze ans quand je rêvais de faire ça, mais ta liste m'a rappelé que je ne l'ai jamais fait. C'est l'occasion, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Faut le faire.

Harvey sourit, il leva le sac au-dessus de la rambarde et en versa le contenu dans les airs. Des milliards de paillettes bleus voletèrent dans le ciel et tombèrent lentement, comme de la neige, en bas du building.

\- Vous êtes dingue, rit Mike, penché à la rambarde, regardant les paillettes voleter. Un souffle de vent en fit atterrir quelques unes dans ses cheveux et il recula. On peut se mettre à ma liste maintenant ?

\- Tu sais qu'on est le 31 décembre et qu'il est 18 heures, déjà ?

\- Bien sûr, je le sais. Alors, ouais, on n'aura pas le temps de faire tout ce que ma liste contient avant minuit, mais au moins une partie. Vous allez m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allé me changer chez moi. Évidemment que je veux t'aider.

Le sourire de Mike s'agrandit et il tapota l'épaule d'Harvey en guise de remerciement silencieux. Ils rentrèrent dans la suite et Mike sortit sa liste et Harvey se pencha dessus lui aussi.

\- Ok, manger des insectes grillés, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Le bain de champagne, ça c'est faisable en restant ici même.

\- Ensuite on va devoir bouger pour le bain dans l'eau glacée et la visite d'un bâtiment abandonné. Je sais où on peut aller pour ça, annonça Mike.

\- Ok. Bon, tu commandes des insectes grillés au garçon d'étage et je m'occupe de ton bain de champagne.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mike, n'en revenant pas.

Harvey ouvrit un placard au fond de la pièce et les yeux de Mike s'arrondirent quand il vit une réserve de plusieurs dizaine de bouteilles de champagne.

\- Alors là, je suis sur le cul, souffla-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Les insectes Mike, les insectes ! Si tu veux faire ta liste, faut pas perdre de temps.

Mike se secoua, se retourna et se précipita vers le téléphone interne pour passer sa commande.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, il était en caleçon dans un bain de champagne en train d'hésiter s'il tenait vraiment à goûter des insectes ou pas. Il déglutit en regardant son assiette de grillons.

\- Tu vas pas faire ta chochotte maintenant. Avale une de ses bestioles et sort de ce bain.

\- Vous voulez pas en goûter un avec moi ?

Harvey hésita, puis il soupira, prit un grillon entre ses doigts et le porta à sa bouche. Mike l'imita. Ils croquèrent en même temps dans la bestiole croustillante et Mike retint un haut le coeur alors qu'Harvey affichait un air totalement impassible.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Allez, sors de là, on continue.

Mike se leva, quitta le bain à regret et attendit que son patron soit sortit de la salle de bain pour changer de caleçon. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Son patron avait déjà mis sa veste et l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

\- J'en reviens pas que vous ayez une suite pour vous ici. Je pourrai avoir la clé de temps en temps ?

\- Même pas en rêve. Bon, tu veux aller à la flotte en premier ou te faire une frayeur dans un lieu abandonné ?

Mike y réfléchit tout le temps de la descente an ascenseur, puis il dit quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- J'suis plutôt chaud pour le bain maintenant, comme ça c'est derrière moi.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner sur ce coup-là, par contre.

\- Petit joueur, dit Mike, amusé et Harvey leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de l'Empire State Building.

Un petit sourire discret se dessina sur les visages des deux hommes quand ils virent des paillettes sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Harvey et le chauffeur démarra.

* * *

\- Oh bordel, je suis gelé, dit Mike, en claquant des dents, sortant de l'Hudson.

Harvey l'attendait à quelques mètres de là devant la voiture. Il lui tendit une serviette éponge et lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Mike ne se fit pas prier pour se réfugier à l'intérieur et apprécia la chaleur ambiante du lieu. Il se sécha rapidement et ôta son caleçon pour en mettre un autre et se rhabiller en vitesse. Harvey entra dans la voiture juste quelques secondes après.

\- Bon, un lieu abandonné maintenant ?

\- Ouais. J'suis motivé. Vous venez avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça m'évitera d'attendre dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur démarra, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que faisaient monsieur Specter et son protégé en cette soirée, mais ça avait l'air de rendre son patron assez content, alors il était heureux pour lui qu'il s'amuse un peu de temps en temps. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, semblait arriver plus souvent depuis que monsieur Ross était entré dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Bon, il est 23 heures et il nous reste 5 choses à faire sur ma liste, dit Mike en regardant sa feuille dépliée devant ses yeux. Entrer dans un restaurant chic et commander juste un verre d'eau. Danser avec une fille avant minuit. Rouler au dessus des limites de vitesse dans un tunnel… mais on va pas le faire celui-là, pas cette année.

\- Je préfère aussi que tu oublies cette idée. Mon chauffeur ne prendra pas ce risque.

\- Se faire faire un tatouage.

Harvey grimaça pour marquer son dégoût de cette idée.

\- Commander 4 pizzas au brocoli et les faire envoyer chez un ami ou un membre de la famille et… embrasser quelqu'un pour la nouvelle année.

\- Je m'occupe de la commande de pizzas. Toi, tu vas au restaurant d'en face, tu commandes deux verres d'eau sans gaz. J'arrive !

Mike acquiesça, traversa la rue et disparu dans le restaurant au moment où Harvey sortait son portable de sa poche en souriant.

* * *

Deux verres d'eau plus tard et un pourboire laissé par pitié au serveur du restaurant chic, Harvey et Mike étaient de nouveaux dans la rue.

\- Bon, faut qu'on trouve une boîte maintenant pour que j'aille danser. On se sépare ou vous venez avec moi ?

Harvey emboîta le pas de Mike en silence.

\- Au fait, pour les pizzas, vous aviez un ami à qui les faire livrer ?

\- Bien sûr, annonça Harvey et Mike s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'ami ? Vous les avez pas envoyer à Donna tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je veux savoir !

\- Tu ne sauras pas maintenant. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il reste moins d'une heure pour finir ta liste. Maintenant que je suis lancé dans cette aventure, pas question qu'on ne termine pas les quatre derniers points. Viens, je connais une boîte.

Harvey passa devant Mike et le plus jeune le suivit de près, un peu étonné.

\- Vous allez en boîte ? Vous ?

\- C'est pas si improbable.

\- C'est carrément improbable, me dites pas le contraire. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer sur une piste de danse.

Mike ricana comme un gamin en secouant la tête.

\- N'essaye pas de m'imaginer en train de danser.

\- Trop tard, dit-il en riant franchement.

Il suivit Harvey qui tourna à un angle et ils se retrouvèrent devant une boîte de nuit qui semblait assez chic. Ils se présentèrent devant les vigiles qui les arrêtèrent aussitôt.

\- Harvey Specter, annonça le patron de Mike et les vigiles les laissèrent passer en s'excusant de les avoir arrêter.

\- J'adore le fait que vous ayez des laisser passer un peu partout, c'est quand même plus facile avec vous de finir ma liste.

Harvey haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La boîte ne faisait pas que paraître chic, elle l'était et Mike n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ça ressemblait plus à un salon de casino qu'à une boîte de nuit… pourtant l'ambiance d'une boîte de nuit lambda était bien là. Harvey poussa Mike sur la piste de danse en lui souhaitant bonne chance et il partit au bar pour commander deux verres d'alcool fort.

* * *

\- Vous savez que, vous m'épatez quand même. J'aurais jamais cru que vous m'aideriez à faire ma liste de choses à faire.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de m'amuser. C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire d'autre en cette soirée. On allait pas se pencher sur une affaire un 31 décembre. Je suis pas dingue de mon boulot à ce point-là. Et tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas d'amis.

\- C'est pas bête au final d'avoir jouer le jeu. Ça vous permets de pas être seul ce soir et ça fait que moi non plus, je suis pas seul chez moi comme un imbécile. On est tous gagnant. Bon… nous voici devant le tatoueur du quartier mais…

\- Tu comptes reculer maintenant ?

\- J'ai pas une très grande résistance à la douleur.

Harvey soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Allez, entre là-dedans.

\- Venez avec moi, supplia Mike, regardant Harvey dans les yeux.

Le patron grimaça, regarda sa montre et consentit à entrer dans le salon de tatouages avec Mike Ross.

Le plus jeune alla directement parler au tatoueur qui lui dit de prendre place sur la chaise se trouvant à côté de lui et Mike s'installa en remontant sa manche gauche et en fermant les yeux.

* * *

\- Donc, ça ne ressemble à rien ? demanda Harvey pour être sûr, alors que lui et Mike venaient de sortir du salon de tatoos et se dirigeaient vers la voiture dans laquelle le chauffeur de monsieur Specter attendait en écoutant la radio.

\- Vous vous rendez pas compte. C'était censé être un feu d'artifice, mais franchement, ça fait mal.

Harvey se mit à rire franchement et demanda à Mike de lui faire voir le résultat. Le plus jeune consentit à montrer son avant bras sur lequel une ligne noire d'à peine 1 centimètre était tatouée.

\- Tu pourras le faire enlever au laser.

\- Je gagne pas assez d'argent pour m'offrir ce luxe et puis, il paraît que c'est douloureux.

Harvey éclata de rire en entrant dans sa voiture suivit de Mike qui s'étonna un instant de le voir dans cet état, puis il sourit, juste heureux. Ça faisait pas de mal de voir Harvey Specter s'amuser de temps en temps.

Le chauffeur démarra et Mike sortit sa liste de sa poche.

\- Bon, il me reste à trouver quelqu'un à embrasser à minuit et j'aurai terminé cette liste. J'enrevins pas qu'on y soit arrivé en seulement quelques heures. Merci pour votre aide, Harvey.

\- Je peux t'avouer que tu avais raison, c'est très drôle. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec toi, Mike.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et sortirent de la voiture quand ils arrivèrent devant Times Square. L'endroit était noir de monde.

\- Minuit moins cinq, annonça Harvey. Juste à l'heure.

\- Ok, maintenant, faut que je trouve quelqu'un de solitaire qui veut bien se faire embrasser par moi en moins de cinq minutes.

Harvey suivit Mike dans la foule.

* * *

Mike était déçu, il avait demandé à plusieurs filles seules si elles étaient d'accord de l'embrasser à minuit, mais aucune n'avait dit oui. La moitié d'entre elles avaient été plus intéressées par Harvey que par lui, deux avaient annoncées qu'elles n'embrassaient que les femmes, une l'avait pris pour un pervers et les autres avaient juste dit non, tout simplement, sans raison. Mike vit le décompte s'afficher et les gens commencèrent à crier :

\- 10.

\- 9.

\- 8.

\- 7.

\- 6.

Mike rebroussa chemin dans la foule, suivit par Harvey qui soudain l'arrêta net. Surprit, Mike se retourna brusquement.

\- 3.

\- 2.

\- 1.

\- …

Et les lèvres d'Harvey Specter furent sur celles de Mike qui arrondit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Alors, là, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Harvey recula et murmura :

\- Bonne année Mike.

Le plus jeune cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, puis il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Oh bordel, Harvey venait vraiment de l'embrasser pour qu'il puisse terminer sa liste ? Oh bordel…

\- Euh ben… Bonne… bonne année à vous aussi, Harvey.

Harvey regarda autour de lui les gens qui s'embrassaient, se prenaient dans les bras, se souhaitant une bonne nouvelle année.

\- Et si… on rentrait ?

\- Chez vous ou chez moi ? demanda Mike avant de se dire que ça sonnait étrangement cette phrase. Non, je voulais pas sous entendre que.. bref.

Harvey sourit en rougissant légèrement.

\- De toute façon, ton costume est resté chez moi.

Mike acquiesça et suivit Harvey dans le foule pour rejoindre la voiture de son patron.

* * *

Minuit et demi, une sonnette retenti dans les appartements de Louis Litt. L'avocat alla ouvrir la porte et un jeune homme lui tendit quatre cartons de pizzas.

\- On m'a dit de vous livrer ceci à cette heure précise. C'est déjà réglé par un certain Harvey Specter.

Louis tendit les bras, trop étonné pour pouvoir vraiment réagir. Le jeune homme déposa les cartons dans ses mains, puis il partit rapidement. Louis posa les cartons sur le meuble de l'entrée, ferma la porte et regarda les cartons empilés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix, puis il s'approcha du meuble, souleva le haut d'un carton et grimaça en voyant des brocolis sur la première pizza. Il jeta le carton par terre avec la pizza dedans et fit pareil avec le deuxième, le troisième et le quatrième. C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

Louis fulmina, écrasa les pizzas et les cartons avec ses pieds et jura à voix haute qu'il se vengerait d'Harvey très rapidement. Cet avocat prétentieux allait le regretter sévèrement. L'année risquait de mal commencée...

* * *

… Ou peut-être pas, parce que franchement, fallait reconnaître que l'année commençait plutôt très bien pour Harvey Specter. Il était chez lui, en train de boire un verre de vin, avec Mike et de la musique qui tournait en fond sonore. Les deux hommes firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre.

\- Sinon, après le baiser, t'avais prévu de m'emballer pour de vrai, ou pas ? demanda Mike à Harvey avec un clin d'oeil à son attention.

Harvey fronça les sourcils, surprit que Mike le tutoie pour la première fois, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'ai aidé à terminer ta liste, c'est tout. Ne te crois pas irrésistible au point que j'ai envie de plus avec toi.

\- Mmmh, répliqua Mike, les lèvres pincées, un air faussement outré sur le visage. Au fait, les pizzas, elles ont été livrées chez qui au final ?

Harvey termina son verre d'une traite, se leva en riant et ouvrit une bouteille de champagne avant de répondre :

\- Disons que j'ai pas tout à fait respecté ta liste, je les ais pas envoyé à un ami. Plutôt à un rival qui m'a énervé toute l'année dernière.

\- Louis Litt ? demanda Mike, un grand sourire illuminant son visage légèrement fatigué.

Harvey hocha la tête et Mike partit dans un fou rire qui lui fit du bien, puis il bu du champagne avec Harvey. Ils terminèrent cette soirée de folie, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant les feux d'artifices éclairer le ciel.


End file.
